The Final Advent: A novelized retelling of Final Fantasy VII
by Gregory S John
Summary: A full length novel of the original and loved FF7 storyline. On a distant world a broken hero and a band of misfits must battle a corupt global corporation for the fate of the planet. Instead what errupts is a struggle against an evil far greater.
1. The First MissionSeventhHeaven

PROLOUGE

She smiled over the screaming.

"Lovely isn't it?"

The man - short, dusty, worn by many years - gazed skeptically at the flower.

"Er, I suppose."

He looked down the street, as if trying to find an escape. Her smile grew wider.

"Wouldn't you like one? Only one Gil. A dozen for ten Gils."

"Um..."

The man looked down at the flower, turned partly away, paused, and then shoved a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a coin and handed it to her. He almost snatched the flower out of her hand and walked hastily away. She watched after him. After a few yards, he slowed down. He raised the flower in front of him, slowly tucking it into his shirt. His pace increased again, but he wasn't rushing any more. Rather, he seemed more... vital.

She smiled; she'd been right about him. She'd sensed the peace in him, and reached out and tried to touch it. And he'd listened, and the peace would grow and spread. Her hand fell among the flowers in her basket, feeling their dying energy. It pained her to harvest them, to take the life from them. But it was necessary, and the flowers understood. They sacrificed themselves to help spread the lifestream.

Her work was not yet done. She wandered down the street, looking for others with the spark inside of them. Most had it, but buried so deeply she couldn't touch it, their song so drowned out by the screaming that she couldn't hear it.

Some noticed that she was looking at them. Some looked back, some turned away, and some wanted more of her. Some had even made the mistake that she was selling something more than her flowers. She smiled at them and corrected their errors, willing to let them smile at her and help her spread peace. But nothing more, they would have nothing more from her. A very few had tried to forcibly extract more from her. She never held a grudge, however; she made a point of healing them afterwards, even reviving them if necessary.

Today, she couldn't see any peace; hear any life in any of the people around her. The screaming was loud, it was much too loud. She paused in front of an alley, moving down its shadowed darkness. A power junction was malfunctioning. Green sparks were showering up into the air. Each wisp of energy floated for a few seconds before fading. She crouched in front of the relay, listening to the screams of tortured life. This was not what life was meant to do, the powering of these lumbering machines. Life objected, and would make its displeasure known soon. Glancing deeply into the sparks, her mind drifting.

"Soon, so soon. "

She felt the patterns in the energy before her and the energy around her, and she knew what shape those forces would take. Chaos was coming; a great crisis and disaster awaited the planet. It was all set in motion by these mechanical perversions, and that corrupt corporation, but there was something even darker lurking behind it all. Something menancing from the shadows, something unseen and dangerous. She knew it too well, the voices spoke this to her. Their words growing in pitch and fever with every passing year.

It was coming, the last sign, as it had been told to her… There was a force, warped by hate, guided by evil, which would seek solace in revenge. And it was powerful, very powerful. Much would be needed to stop it. Her hand once again fell upon the flowers in her basket.

"Sacrifice."

All is not lost; she knew this as surely as she knew of the disasters looming on the setting horizon. There was another force coming. A bright force, vibrant and brilliant, itself tortured, warped in its own way. But the core of his soul was still good, and with the right guidance it would shine brightly. Brightly enough, perhaps, to save a world.

Reaching out with her senses she could hear the song of that core. It was sad and quiet; it bore the weight of much pain and guilt. Still it was soft and radiant, a cry that echoed like music amongst the screaming. She found herself frequently lost in that song, one she had previously only heard on quiet starlit nights. Now she heard it with much greater frequency, he was coming to her. She knew doubtlessly, happiness could be found there. But, still she felt it, something was wrong in that, it wasn't right. She would not wish to interfere; to cause pain or loss. Better, perhaps, to remain distant, to go and guide, never get drawn in too close. The voices now speaking, and counseling her.

Listening to their words, she sighed. She wouldn't do it; it seemed inevitable. They would fall towards each other, she sensed. Something wonderful would occur; there would be tenderness, joy. Then fate would part them, and difficult choices would have to be made. Something would end, but in that end, perhaps a new beginning. From it perhaps, something pure and new, perhaps a new birth, a new life, not just for her, but for many. Whatever future waited, be it for good or ill, she knew things would drastically change.

Even in the end of all things, a connection would persist that could never be truly severed. Even in this end, a peace would settle; the hardships that would part them could fade into time. It would happen one way or another, then perhaps eventually, a reunion.

It might be too much to hope for. But she would hope for it, and work for it, because life demanded it of her. And she loved life so, enough to sacrifice everything for it. Enough to die for it. But she was human enough to enjoy life as she lived it. And she would enjoy as much of it as she could in the coming days.

The sparks continued to flow, continued to scream, and suddenly she didn't want to listen any more. She stood clasping her hands in front of her face, as if to warm them, silently praying.

"I'm coming, Mother. I'll be there soon."

She turned her head to the side and looked down the alley; she could sense him approaching like the scent of her flowers on the evening Midgar breeze. She walked towards him, towards this bright force that was coming close, very close, not yet in sight, but very near her in spirit. Not yet in her sight, but very soon. Just a little while longer. She stopped at the end of the alley as the traffic zoomed by in the gloom of the growing night. Standing absolutely still, she and the flowers waited patiently for the time when they would play their part.

**CHAPTER 1THE FIRST MISSION**

Cloud Strife, a man, young, haggard, and stern, waited calmly in the darkness of the train compartment. Fixing his sight through the window of his seat, he gazed at the towering structure that lay just ahead. It's impressive image echoed by the reflection of the moon. It was Mako reactor 1.

"Only one job, that's it and I'm done. I'm out."

Glancing casually around taking in the sights, he studied the tight surroundings of the passenger boxcar. Although functional this train obviously had seen better days. Littering the compartment, trash and dirt, were strewn about. The seats, made from a mottled orange fabric, were worn by years of abuse. Cloud observed several unidentifiable stains, splotched across the cushions of his seat, which some bored passenger had converted into a scribbled sketch of a flower. His mind focused on the mission at hand.

"This place is a dump. Why did I even come along?"

The slight shuddering of the train and the clacking of the wheels against the track seemed to almost hypnotize Cloud. As the silence grew intense, his mind wandered, recalling the events leading him to this train. Though, somewhere in his mind, he knew all the facts made sense, Cloud struggled recalling the period of time before he came to Midgar only a few days ago. His mind wondered, about his decision to come back here. Only a few blurred exploits remained in his memories, recent exploits, and as they would come, they melted away into his mind. They served little but to conjure up shapeless images and vague recollections. Cloud refocused himself, his head spinning a bit.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. Plenty of time for memories later"

His concentration was broken by a deep powerful voice violating the serene quiet of the cabin. "All right everyone let's go!"

Quickly following four shadowy forms out of the boxcar, Cloud, the strapping, haggard, young man made his way to the huddle forming outside in the docking station. Evidently the train had stopped while he was still in deep thought, but Cloud hadn't recalled feeling it stop.

Being surprised or alarmed wasn't all that unusual for Cloud since he left Shinra two years ago; still he realized something bothered him about this whole set-up. Though he'd sooner lie to himself, Cloud wasn't too comfortable with the idea of involving himself with the Shinra Corporation again. Though he didn't quite understand why, he felt a sense of dread, as if there were allot of bad memories buried there.

"Now's not the time for these thoughts…."

Cloud made his way towards the other four forms. One of these forms towered above the rest, his silhouette large and imposing.

"Okay… you know the drill." The silhouette hoarsely whispered. "Split up and meet at the reactor entrance...no screwing around..."

Cloud smiled to himself. Usually the tough guys were really just wimps, overcompensating from their own inferiorities, and Barett Wallace reeked of it. His tough-guy theatrics, didn't fool Cloud, Barret obviously wasn't a hardened warrior, or a killer either. His skin was the shade of dark ebon his body extremely large and powerful, he sported a close beard, and deep voice. He looked to be in early forties, perhaps being in great shape he might be in his late thirties. His presence commanded respect by its sheer size alone. The large automated weapon grafted to his right arm and his eyes a constant glare, made it clear to most that was not a man to be trifled with.

Obviously, Cloud wasn't impressed, though he'd often wondered how Barett had come to collect such a toy, and what advanced science was used to graft it. He had heard rumors of advanced bionic-engineering in SOLDIER, but he'd never seen any evidence that it had hit the civilian market. That was until tonight.

One by one the group spread out and moved away from the docking area, leaving Cloud to make his way down the street, alone. Looking skywards towards the enormous structure that would be their target tonight; Cloud read the words SHINRA INC./REACTOR 1, emblazoned along the length of its cylindrical form. His eyes froze, transfixed on this gigantic structure.

"Something's not right…" Cloud mumbled to himself.

For a brief moment something touched him, some piece of enlightenment that struck him for an instant and then melted into his sub-conscious. "Those thoughts again…" Unsettled, Cloud frowned.

"It's like something is buzzing around in my head. Almost like… Get a hold of yourself" Cloud thought "...now where am I supposed to be heading towards?"

"Hey you HALT!!!" a voice thundered from a short distance away. "Don't make a move!"

They approached slowly but steadily, weapons raised. Two of them, clad in the blue uniform of Shinra, they each carried an automatic weapon. Cloud met there faces, with a look of cool fortitude. He had quite forgotten about it, his weapon, the sword, the Shinra-grade battle sword, strapped to his back. It was a memento of his days in SOLDIER, the elite forces unit of Shinra. While not quite as high tech as an assault rifle, it was still a versatile weapon of choice for Cloud. Versatile and deadly; especially when one has received their training in SOLDIERS Mako-Infusion program.

His speed and power, strength and agility, made Cloud fully capable of performing feats and executing combat techniques with unbelievable precision and skill. He had taken part in SOLDIERS elite trooper program, one which included extensive Mako infusion. The program that infused Mako energy into normal cells, enhancing natural human abilities and senses. This program and training regime had maintained a massive military advantage for Shinra over the last two decades.

Cloud remained still, allowing the guards to approach.

_"_Drop your weapon! And raise your arms!!...NOW!" One soldier bellowed.

With ever closing steps the guards inched closer. Cloud stood his ground, calmly maintaining composure, content to let the guards breach the distance. In his mind he knew these men would not be coming home to their families tonight, not that he gave a damn anyway.

"We're not playing around. If you don't drop that sword, we'll drop you. This is a safe zone; no weapons of any type are permitted in this sector. "

Cloud folded his arms defiantly across his chest. The guards moved in closer, too close…

"You have three seconds…Drop your weap...

With the speed and temerity of a swooping falcon, Cloud unsheathed his blade from his back. A few subtle movements, amongst the glint of flashing metal, dropped the guards lifelessly to the earth. In one complete motion he finished his movements by re-sheathing the large weapon to his back.

He shook his head at the broken bodies that lay before him. Not even a shot rang from their guns. Good thing though, but not like it wouldn't be uncommon to here some peppering from this section of Midgar.

"Weekend warriors, probably serving 'their one week a month'. Better get a move on..."

He was in the industrial section of sector 1 and just around the corner of the next block, the entrance to the Mako Reactor, lay. He had to be more careful, the next guards who find him, might not be so green. Shinra must be on heightened alert, they obviously must be aware of AVALANCHE's activities in this sector.

"Avalanche...what a stupid name" Cloud thought. "I wonder if the big freak came up with it..." He smirked to himself. "Fitting though. When Shinra catches up with them, they'll come down on them hard like an avalanche."

Looking, and noticing a few workers going home for the evening and a few guards here and there on routine patrol Cloud began to wonder if he would be the only one who made it to the entrance. That wouldn't be such a good thing; he still had yet to be paid. Wedge, Biggs and Jessie all looked minor league, and Barett well, he reminded him of too many tough guys in SOLDIER. The "tough" ones usually never made it through boot camp.

"Never mind that, better to concentrate on what's at hand. Ahhh...looks clear..."

Cloud made his way through the streets, sticking to the shadows as best as possible.

Up ahead huddling under an alcove he saw Wedge, and Biggs. They noticed him approaching.

"Didn't get lost did ya?"...Biggs voice quietly asked in hushed tones

Cloud shook his head. Wedge and Biggs appeared as drastically different as you could imagine, while Biggs was tall and skinny, Wedge was short and rotund. Both seemingly friendly if not a tad bit green. From their looks it was obvious; this job would be difficult without Cloud.

"God, I hope these guys don't want to start hamming it up" he thought.

"I saw you back their...with those guards...wow you must've really been in SOLDIER all right."

"Course he was … Tifa said so" the larger one responded.

"Tifa? Oh yes Tifa, That's right Tifa hired me...she's the one who wanted me to do this"Cloud remembered...

"Well I never thought Barett would ever let someone from SOLDIER or Shinra work with us..."

"Ex-SOLDIER, remember...he used to be in SOLDIER, now he's with us..."

"Didn't catch your name..." Wedge asked

"Didn't give it..." Cloud responded

"W, well my name is Wedge... And this here is Biggs" The fat one said.

"...Cloud"

"Well nice to meet you Cloud...good luck on your first mission"

"HEY!! What the hell are you three doing! I told you to split up!" Barrett's voiced scolded from the shadows in a half-hearted attempt at a whisper. "Never move in a group. You dumasses"

"Hmmm, so the muscle-freak did make it..." Cloud thought to himself

"Shinra's got guards all over the place tonight...get moving!"

Passing a quick glance over his shoulder Cloud followed the group, towards the gate of the Mako Reactor. From a distance this structure would've been impressive, but at this range it bordered on over-whelming.

"Wow...we're actually going to be making our first big raid..." Jessie commented, currently the only girl other than Tifa in AVALANCHE.

"Yeah that's right, so we all gotta to look alert...no screw ups...let's make this nice and clean...:"

"It's payback time baby..."

Cloud rolled his eyes noticeably.

"Yo, you got a problem...punk?" Barett snarled "Don't you care about the planet...Shinra's sucking all the life outa it with those weird machines..."

Cloud interrupted. "I just want to get paid...I'll leave the "fate of the world" up to you heroes."

"Figures coming form a former Shinra flunky...you're with me you spiky headed, smart-ass...I'll be watching you" Barett made a dramatic turn towards the others. "The rest of you know what to do...so let's move."

Looking on as the three others made their way through a hole cut into the gate and down towards the maintenance entrance, Barett stood silent. Content that all three had made it inside safely, he turned to Cloud.

"I know Tifa vouched for you, but I don't like you. If you even think of getting in our way, I'll blow a hole the size of that reactor into your head...you got it?"

Cloud chuckled inwardly.

"...yeah you get it...now remember the plan, Wedge, Biggs and Jessie will deactivate the security system, then we plant the bomb...that shouldn't be too hard for a punk like you... Okay then move."

Making their way through the fence, into a narrow shaft, built straight into the side of the reactor, Cloud and Barrett found themselves emptying out into a large hallway.

"Biggs and Jessie should have the security deactivated by now..."

Cloud looked down the hall. A high security door abruptly slid open, granting access.

"Ahh right on time..."

On queue Cloud and Barrett made their way into the lift.

"Hit the top floor..."

Moving casual and slow Cloud pushed the button that would take them into the engineering section of the Mako Reactor. They would be heading deep inside the plant.

Barrett eyed Cloud carefully, the permanent glare never seeming to relax.

"So tell me, punk...since when have you cared less about the planet?"

Frankly he could care less; he was a mercenary, and one who was doing this job as a favor for a friend. Shrugging he realized it wasn't his fight, he didn't care. He didn't care for this group anyway; he knew that they were running on borrowed time as it is. You don't last long when you make an enemy of Shinra Inc.

"You do know what these reactors do don't you..." Barrett added..

"...besides condensing natural radiation into Mako energy?"

Glowering at Cloud Barett swung his one good hand in his face, fist clenched. "Maybe you're as stupid as I thought. That natural radiation is what gives the planet life, without it all nature and all the animals, hell all life will cease to..."

"It's no concern of mine" Cloud cut off.

"Tchhh" Barett grunted shaking his head in disgust.

Cloud leaned up against the side of the lift.

After what seemed like a few minutes the lift came to a stop. Barett and Cloud emptied out. Waiting to meet them was a young boyish looking girl with auburn hair, disheveled, pulled back in a tail. Grease marked her face.

"We all set Jess?" Barett asked her.

"All set sir!"

The inside of the plant was even more impressive than the outside. Cloud froze, taking in the sights. The place was enormous and a low hum permeated the entire level of the plant.

Jessie eyed Cloud curiously.

"You used to be in SOLDIER right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah" Cloud responded

Jessie smiled. "Then you've seen one of these reactors up close before right?"

Cloud froze. An old image of a reactor and several different people Cloud didn't recognize flooded his mind. Like a flash photograph, this image melted quickly away.

"You okay?" Jessie asked

"...yeah...I'm okay...and of course I've been in a Mako reactor before"

"Good, then you know where the reactor chamber door is..."

Jessie tossed a heavy black pack to Barrett.

"You'll need to set this there for the chain reaction to start. And uh, one more thing, make sure you give us enough time to get out of here when you set the timer..."

Cloud quickly glanced at Jessie "Aren't you coming too..."

"There were a few security measures we couldn't hack from the maintenance consul. I'll be busy over there, at the main-interface..."

Jessie pointed down the chamber towards a large consul. Several screens and many keyboards covered a monstrous computer.

"Anything to worry about Jess?" Barett asked.

"No, nothing to really be concerned with, just a few detection systems we couldn't lock down...shouldn't be any problem from the main-interface..."

"You sure? Cause if we get detected in here, we'll be trapped"

"It's no problem sir! I'm on the case" Jessie stood erect giving Barett a cheesy salute.

"All right then, we're outa here. Just remember to stay alert, were all gonna be coming back from this, ya here me?"

With a nod, Jessie quickly made her way over to the Interface.

"All right kid, lead on...and remember no funny stuff..."

Gathering his bearings, Cloud lead Barett up a service ladder to a catwalk suspended over the chamber, from there they passed a series of gigantic generators moving ever deeper into the heart of the factory. All the way Cloud followed more of a feeling than a sure memory of the layout, he couldn't remember precisely where everything was but he could tell he was getting closer. As they passed by the main furnace, the sound of faint voices echoed softly.

Barett frowned. "Damn, their can't still be workers in here this late..."

Opening his mouth to respond, Cloud was interrupted by a blue clad guard casually strolling across the hall. Making it about halfway across before he stopped, the guard slowly turned his head. Startled, he jumped, fastly regaining his composure.

"Hey what the hell, are you doing here!?...this place is a high security area."

The guard's eyes fell on Cloud's sword.

Raising his weapon, the gaurd flipped a receiver from off his belt. Barrett , watching with close intensity, waited until the guards attentions dropped. With a quick movement, unloading three shots from his gun-arm into the guard's body, Barett watched him twitch on his way down. Running into the hall two guards aimed weapons at the intruders. Skillfully and quickly, a salvo of gunfire, fired from Baretts arm, cutting them down as well. Grabbing his arm, Cloud roughly yanked it down.

"The hell are you trying to do!? Alert the whole plant! With you blowing away everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole damn city doesn't know we're here!"

Barrett jerked Clouds hand away. "You're a brave man to put your punk-ass hands on me..."

Cloud threw his sword in the air, cutting in a swift powerfull swipe, Barett tried to dodge the blow, falling backwards on to his rear. Barett turned his head just in time to see Cloud's sword sail through the air at his head. Before Barrett could even react, the sword struck its mark true and hard, a fourth Shinra guard collapsed behind him.

Cloud gave one last look around, continuing onward. There destination was only a short walk from where they stood.

A massive door of metallic alloy stood at the end of the walkway. A large computer screen brilliantly lit with blinking function keys, attached itself to the side. Looking around observantly, Cloud still struggled with that disturbing sense of dread.

"This is it..."

"Awright, here...you set this thing..."

Tossing Cloud a heavy black pack, Barett nodded towards the terminal on the door.

."Me?" Cloud asked as he caught the package by the straps.

"Yeah you...you think I'm gonna turn my back on you? Set it and let's go..."

Inside the backpack Cloud found a rough-looking bomb constructed of crude materials, mostly salvage. For a moment thoughts of doubt cascaded through his mind. Perhaps these people weren't up to this kind of a mission after all. His doubts were quickly dispelled once noticing the circuitry and wiring. Taking a minute to study the construction he realized this bomb though crude was surprisingly sophisticated.

Carefully removing the device Cloud took a step towards the door. The room quickly spinning Cloud's surroundings going dark. He felt himself fall towards the floor, something was pulling on his mind.

**"**_Careful this isn't just a Reactor..."_ A voice spoke, Echoing in Cloud's mind as if they were the words of a distant observer, he quickly became disoriented.

"Get a hold of yourself ..." Barrett's voice snapped Cloud back into attention.

With a series of deep breaths, Cloud gathered his composure. What was going on with him tonight? Was that voice real, or just some forgotten memory bubbling itself back to the surface? Grumbling to himself red from embarassment Cloud placed the bomb.

"I just want to get outa here..." he thought

Working with careful practiced fingers, Cloud linked the bomb into one of the computer jacks. That's when the plant's general alarm went off.

"Damn it Jessie!!!..." Barrett roared, his voice filling the chamber. "Cloud, hurry the hell up...Shinra's on its way..."

With a quick click of a button and removing the safety mechanism Cloud armed and activated the device.

"Okay we're good..." Cloud announced to Barett

"Hell yeah...let's get outa here"

In haste Cloud began moving down the walkway. Turning a corner a brilliant blast of electrical energy sent Cloud sprawling across the floor. A loud electronic hum, announced the culprit. Barrett paused readying himself, as the large hulking figure of a Guardian Droid, slowly emerged from the shadows.

Without wasting any words, Barrett unleashed a few salvos of gunfire. The Guardian Droid, returning fire with its electrical weapon, discharged a brilliant field of sparks flying towards Barett at an immense amount of speed. Leaping to the side Barrett dodged out of the way. But not before the electrical field, nearly knocked him unconscious.

Aching all over Barrett's body, his fingers and toes, tingled sharply. Looking up just in time to see the Guardian Droid aiming its dual auto-cannons, Barett rolled in the nick of time barely escaping the huge projectiles. Rolling to a knee he pulled a cylindrical object from his belt, an EMP grenade. With fast twitches from his fingers, arming the grenade, rearing back; he gave it a mighty heave. A blast of gunfire shot sparks and torn shards of walkway all around him. Barrett yelped releasing the grenade, two shots tapering across his leg. The weapon exploded on impact, showering the area with electrical sparks. Barett lay grasping his badly mangled leg, watching as the smoke cleared. He stared into the field of dust that now hovered over him, smelling the strong scent of ozone. A few sounds of movement could be heard.

"Cloud? Is that you...?"

A mangled sounding hum, responded. Although badly damaged the droid seemed to be operational, and from the sound it appeared as though it were re-aiming it's guns.

"Ahh hell...so this is the end!" Barrett thought

As the sound resonated, the dust began clearing the Guardian Droid became fully visible. Watching with steeled resignation, Barrett braced himself.

"Ahh hell...Marlene...oh god...I'll never get to see you grow up..." He thought.

With a short burst of loud clanging, and the sound of rent metal, a silhouette cut into the machine with a few hard slices from a sword. Evidently hitting a critical area, the droid exploded with a deafening roar, spewing metal fragments all over the place. Peering up from the blast, Barrett saw Cloud approaching out of the smoke.

With a sense of urgency, Cloud helped Barrett to his feet.

"Come on...we don't have much time till that bomb goes off..."

Helping Barrett, down the walkways and halls, Cloud made his way back towards the main corridor where they left Jessie. Quickly taking in the situation Cloud noticed that several armed guards already had her in custody.

"...we ain't leaving her...so if you want to make it outa here on time, I suggest you help..." Barett winced.

Roughly dropping Barett and not wasting any words Cloud charged down the corridor towards the four Shinra guards. With a stunningly fast barrage of attacks, they fell into pieces on the floor, never even knowing who or what hit them.

"Cloud!!...I knew you'd come...is Barrett all right?"

"Come on...we gotta move..." Cloud responded

Picking up Barett the two made it down the lift and out the door towards the two others.

"Hey here they come!!...I told you they'd be here!!" Wedge exclaimed

"We'd better hurry; I can here some vehicles coming this way fast..." Biggs added

Moving quickly out the gate, Cloud and the others moved away from the reactor and down the street towards the docking station. Cloud was nervous about being so blatantly in the opening, but there wasn't much time to sneak around.

"Over there, you!" A voice boomed from a vehicles intercom. "HALT!!"

A set of floodlights, fixed on them.

"Split up...we might be able to lose them..." Barrett commanded.

Looking at Barrett's wound, and the massive trail of blood leading from the reactor, it became apparent to Cloud this wouldn't work.

Cloud grabbed Jessie's arm. "Jessie take Barett and head north, then double back to the station...I'll try to get them to follow me south. We'll all meet back on the train"

After having blurted that out, the group watched with blank expressions as Cloud bounded towards a Shinra police vehicle. Mere seconds passing before the distinctive sound of weapons opened up.

"Crap, he's gonna get himself killed!" Biggs exclaimed.

"Nah he's smarter than that, at least I hope. He can take care of himself, I'm sure that's what he's best at anyways..." Barrett grunted.

Cloud Strife, breathed heavily as he held his wounded hand.

"God damn, that wasn't too smart..." he admitted to himself.

Cloud peered down the alley he ducked into only moments before the soldiers had opened up on him. They still seemed to be searching around the area.

"Well I guess I can head west and try to circle around..."

Moving, quietly, stealthily, he made his way down the alley-way, coming to a street. A guard popped his face in taking a long hard look. The guard grunted then quickly moved on as Cloud emerged from the wall he stood up against, slowly melting from the shadows. Taking a left he headed into a smaller narrower alley-way. Moving quickly and keeping pressure on his bleeding hand he continued on.

"My hand is too hurt, I'd be at a big disadvantage if I have to fight..."

Suddenly he heard a slight sound. For half a second he perked his ears, twirling around he listened in absolute silence, keeping his eyes and full senses wide open. A few long seconds of quiet, and he relaxed turning about with ease.

"Excuse me sir...would you like to buy a flower? Only 1 gil, A dozen for ten gils"

Cloud turned his head towards the voice. His off hand was at his sword, but something about that voice seemed disarming. Perhaps it was his acute sense of danger or perhaps he was getting soft, either way he knew it was no threat. Relaxing his posture Cloud let down his defense to see where that voice had come from.

His eyes adjusting to the light of the alley, a face slowly melted into focus. An angelic face, a girl of 19 or so, with slender well-formed features, a small build, and the gentlest green eyes. Her soft brown hair seemed to flow like a steam down her shoulders and ended in lose, curls. Her demeanor seemed relaxed and fresh, and her smile was as soothing as the soft moonlight falling intensely around them. At first he was taken aback, such a surprising image in such a dark and forbidding place. Cloud staring for a brief moment, lost in the bright gleam of her eyes, until he felt the need to speak...

"..Uh...what?" he whispered

She smiled even wider.

"Flowers sirs...aren't they lovely?"

Looking down at her arm to see a wicker basket filled with brilliant blossoms, Cloud peered quizzically down at her wares.

"Uh where did you get those? Midgar, is an industrial wasteland."

"True…" The young girl spoke, her smile even wider. "It's not normal to find such fresh vibrant life here in the city, what with all those reactors."

"..Yes...I suppose." Cloud still panting weary from his earlier encounters.

He glanced up at her, meeting her gaze for the first time. For a moment it seemed as if she too had become lost in this chance meeting. Neither one speaking, just staring, measuring each other up, their eyes locking. His weighted and tired, with that luminous Mako glow. Her eyes kind, inquisitive searching his face as if expecting some grand response to a question he hadn't even been asked.

"They're Only 1 gil..." she broke the silence..."A dozen for 10 gils"

Reaching into his pocket, Cloud's attention, was snapped back into focus by the sound of heavy boots rushing past his location. Cloud quickly leaned into the shadows until they had passed.

"Is everything all right" she asked "what's going on?"

Keeping his head towards the end of the alley Cloud replied deeply and quietly.

"Nothing...you'd better get out of here..."

"Are you in trouble?"

"...here" Cloud pulled out his last gil. Handing it to her, he grabbed a flower from her basket.

"Sir...your hand...you're hurt..."

Leaning foreward Cloud looked for a safe exit..

"...just go...You'd be safer at home..."I'm gonna have to move quick..." He mumbled, eyeing a patrol vehicle shining a large spotlight into the alleys as it passed by.

A slight touch of soft skin felt it's way onto his wounded hand. Gently taking it in hers, the girl bowed her head in concentration. Cloud looked on, almost spell-bound as a strange tingling sensation flared throughout his body and slowly dissipated. Then gently placing his hand back to its original position, she flashed a fragile smile. The pain was now gone, and Cloud could move his hand once more.

Cloud furrowed his brow and peered perplexingly at the girl. "Th...thank you... Uh, how did you.… Nevermind, thanks."

She nodded slowly, smiling all the more.

Cloud paused, and regarded this kind person. Like an angel protector she had appeared out of the night, and for the first time since he began the mission, he felt relaxed and at peace. Those loathsome feelings of dread he'd been carrying, all seemed to melt away in the presence of this girl.

She looked past him out at the street knowing that he had to leave; she sensed there would be another time, and another day. It was enough right now to have touched his troubled spirit to have planted a seed inside him. And now, like all the others, it too would grow and gain strength.

"Be careful..." She added.

With a nod, and one last glance, Cloud bounded out into the street either to meet up with his comrades or an unpleasant fate, he hoped for the former. She looked after him as he ran out into the night.

"Our paths will meet again" she whispered

The girl lingered, tasting the soft melody of his song as it slowly faded into the night. With a long wistful sigh, she began to make her way back home.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Marlene!!...Marlene!!...come quick, look papa's home!"

"Papa!?..."

A young girl about 6 years old came tearing across the floor of the Seventh Heaven bar. Anxiously running towards the window, she climbed a stool conviently placed for her, and pressed her face to the glass. After 5 seconds of fogging the cold pane, she squealed with delight, and hopped off the stool bounding towards an opening door. She arrived at the door, the same time Barett Wallace entered, and without missing a beat jumped into his large powerful arms. Barett winced from the pressure, but still managed a big smile.

"Papa!!...Papa! Your home!!" she cried

"That's right Marlene...I'm home...how's my big girl?"

Marlene giggled, as Barett held her out from him and swung her around in a circle.

"I had fun Papa!!...Me an Tifa...we were drawing pictures, and playing games"

"Did you behave yourself...you didn't get into Ms. Tifa's way when she was trying to help the customers did you?"

"Oh no Papa! I was good, and I even helped her."

"That's right." Tifa chimed in observing the happy reunion cheerfully..." she was an angel as usual..."

"Heh...of course she's an angel...she's my big girl!" Barett said in a playful voice, hoisting her on to his shoulders.

"Giddiyap Papa!!...Giddiyap!" Marlene prodded as she lightly patted Barrett's head.

"Ooh, not right now babe...Papa's got a sore leg..." Barett choked back another wince.

"Barett! Oh gosh, are you all right" Tifa responded, getting a good look at Barrett's crimson stained bandage.

"Nothing ol' Doc couldn't fix..." He responded with a wink

The door swung open as a gust of cold wind, and three members of AVALANCHE entered the bar.

"Hot damn! That was a sight to see wasn't it?" Wedge exclaimed "That explosion musta rocked the surrounding sectors for miles...

"Yeah...next time it's reactor 2." Biggs added in a gleeful tone.

"You didn't think we used too powerful an explosive do you?" Jessie asked.

"Nah...It looked a bit big, but it was fine, maybe we used a lil' too much juice but it won't make a difference" Wedge answered "...was a beaut to behold though!!..."

Wedge finished his last statement, gesturing emphatically with his hands in a half-hearted attempt at symbolizing a giant explosion and mushroom cloud.

Barett flashed a fierce glare at the three, who suddenly shut up quickly.

"Idiot's!" Barett snarled under his breath.

"Not like anyone here loves Shinra anyway…" Wedge whispered.

"Hey...where's Cloud?" Tifa asked

Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie looked at each other. Barett passed a quick glance towards Tifa. There was an awkward silence.

"He's all right isn't he? I mean he is coming here right?"

"We don't know...we got separated back in sector 1" Jessie responded

"What? He hasn't come back yet?" Wedge asked "We waited a while at the station, and figured he already came back here..."

The color drained out of Tifa's face. Her eyes narrowed, displaying obvious concern.

"...I, I hope he's all right" Wedge added

Barrett's deep powerful voice broke the painful silence.

"Of course he's all right! Look you're gonna get Tifa all worried, he can take care of himself. Right now we need to get some rest and unload our equipment. We'll have a meeting to review our first mission at 5am...so take a load off..."

"And keep your damn mouths shut till then..." he added

In a huff Barett plodded off to his room, with Marlene on his shoulders.

Jessie placed an arm around Tifa. "I'm sure he's all right..." she whispered in her ear.

Tifa responded with a shrug and an obvious attempt to look unconcerned. "Well Cloud can take care of himself...and if decides not to come back that's his decision..."

Jessie passed a kind smile in Tifa's direction. "Well I suppose I'd better get working on our next target" She added.

Tifa stood quiet for a second, then went back behind the bar to fetch a drink for a customer, while Wedge and Biggs began horsing around outside.

Trying hard to put the young mercenary out of her mind, Tifa couldn't help but recall the memories of her youth, the sunny days growing up with Cloud in Nibelheim. She counted herself lucky to have run across him once more; she had lost touch with him for several years. Then an unlikely chance meeting here in Midgar a few days ago changed all that. Pausing recalling the strange events surrounding their re-union, she knew a lot of thoughts were troubling her. Spinning around in her head, they were screaming for answers. Now the horror gripping her thoughts, that none of her questions would ever be answered, tormented her. In her mind she could picture Cloud's torn and bloodied corpse lying in pools of blood. She frantically hoped he was safe, there was still so much she wanted to tell him, and so much she wanted to know.

"Cloud...please be okay" she whispered to herself.

The minutes passing, she became more and more concerned and anxious. Her genuine and outgoing personality fading with the urgency of Cloud's missing presence. Finally she buried her face in her hands.

"Cloud..." she mumbled

"Excuse me? Is this the Seventh Heaven? I heard you serve a great Chili sauce"

Tifa glanced up.

Standing in front of her, leaning on the other side of the bar, was a handsome young man in his mid twenties; rather short about 5'9, fair skinned, with styled blond spiked-hair, a small but well muscled build and faintly glowing blue eyes. Calf-length combat-style boots and black cargo pants covered the lower portions of his body, and dark blue military camo's covered his upper lengths... A large gleaming silver sword was strapped to his back. And he brandished a wide cocky smirk.

"Cloud! You're okay!!! I was so worried... I thought Shinra had captured you!!" she exclaimed

"I thought Shinra captured me too for a moment..."

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Making a motion, seemingly to hug him, Tifa stretched out her arms, Cloud reached out to receive her. At the last second Tifa pulled away awkwardly.

"...well uh...so umm...how did things go?"

Cloud furrowed his brow, and stared at the ground,.

"...eh...pretty good I suppose"

"You and Barett didn't get into a fight did you?"

Cloud looked up at her.

"Uh... No, well sorta, I guess"

"I coulda figured, Barett is so abrasive, and you were always getting into fights when we were little"

"..Uh.., yeah..." Cloud responded. "Did the others make it back all right?"

"Yeah, I think Barett and Jessie are downstairs in the operations room, and Wedge and Biggs are still outside but everyone should be back for the meeting shortly"

"So Barrett's okay? He was bleeding pretty badly."

"He's okay; we have a local physician here in sector 7 slums named Doc. People around here usually go to him if they're seriously hurt..."

"That's good then, so he's all right?" Cloud responded

"Yeah he's fine. So did you hit your target?"

Cloud nodded.

"The explosion was pretty intense...rocked the area for miles"

Tifa smiled. "Well one down...we got 6 more to go."

"Yeah..." Cloud responded

Looking past Tifa out of a window, there was a slight pause. Collecting his thoughts for a moment, Cloud realized it had been quite a while since he had last seen her. His feelings were full of warmth and peace, yet there was something about this place which left feelings of loss and panic washing around in his mind. This place it didn't feel quite right, dread that had early choked him remained, leaving a strong sense of unsettlement.

"Tifa, I..."

"Hey...you want a drink?" Tifa cheerfully cut him off.

"Uh...sure, that'd be great..."

Pouring a drink and placing it in front of Cloud, Tifa leaned against the counter. Listening to the sounds around him, Could could hear a TV set nearby. He reached for his glass.

"Cloud...what happened to your hand?"

Looking down at his hand, stained with cached blood, noticing his wound completely healed, he paused in thought. "Uh...nothing just a scratch I suppose..."

"What'cha thinking?"

Staring at the glass, Cloud's mind wandered aimlessly, before snapping back to attention. "Oh...I have something for you..." Reaching into his pocket pulling out a small, bright purple blossom. A quick glance and a slight pause ensued as cloud tentatively held it out to her. "...uh...this sorta...reminded me of you..."

Her face a small shade of red, accepting the gift with grace, tifa passes a slight smile to her friend. "Oh, that's sweet of you Cloud...thanks..."

Reaching for the flower, Cloud looked into Tifa's face, she was every bit as beautiful as he remembered her while growing up in Nibelheim. Her skin a pale yet healthy pallor, her long raven hair shining in the light of the bar, her cheerful amber colored eyes, and her soft full lips, all added together to form the image of a strikingly attractive woman. Her physique also impressive; maintaining a great shape over the years probably due to her martial arts conditioning. Recalling the past, Cloud remembered Tifa being a remarkable student of the arts back in Nibelheim. Though her body had matured a bit more since then, she remained impressively toned and trimmed.

"Where did you find _this_ in Midgar?! "It's so pretty...this couldn't have come from here..."

Cloud shrugged "I bought it back in sector 1."

"Sector 1? You had time to go shopping during the mission?"

"Well I sorta just stumbled onto it...sorta..." Cloud's voice trailed off.

"Um...wow...that's so odd...I guess I'll have to find a place of honor for this guy..." She playfully replied, hunting around for a vase or container..

His mind wandering, Cloud thinking about the girl he met only a few short hours ago. In his mind he knew it, and felt it. Something important had happened back there, but what, he wasn't exactly sure. Seeming like a dream; maybe it never really happened after all. Stirring his drink round and around, Cloud stared into the swirling liquid a frown pursing his lips.

"Why does everything seem so strange? Things haven't felt sane since..."

"Tah-dah!!...what do you think?" Tifa remarked proudly producing a slightly chipped vase crowned with Cloud's flower.

Trying to seem interested, Cloud half-heartedly smiled..

"What's the matter?"

"It's … nothing." Cloud answered. "Hey, listen. It's time you know… I really need to get going... It was great seeing you again and everything..."

Tifa's heart sank, her smile melting away. "..You're leaving?"

Cloud didn't respond.

"But I...I thought you were gonna stick around for a week or two at least?"

"Yeah well" Cloud mumbled "I dunno, things seem sorta out of place here... You know it'd probably be best if I were to move on".

Objecting, Tifa locked eyes with Cloud. "But we really need you Cloud. We have so much more to do, this group needs your skills and talent to pull it off"

"Tifa... I just don't..."

Placing her hand on his arm, urging him to stay, Tifa's eyes pleading with her childhood friend.. "Just stay a little while longer okay? For us, for old times sake. You still have to get your money from Barrett. Just give it some thought, please?"

"Yeah, I'll stick around to collect my pay..." Not intending any further obligation Cloud contemplated many things to himself. There were too many memories here. Memories of Shinra, memories of Tifa, Memories of Nibelheim. Seemingly distant and unlockable right now, he still knew he didn't like them.

"Tifa, it's just..." Cloud started, changing in mid-speech, frowning. "Do you remember how I even got to Midgar?"

Tifa passed a quizzical look at Cloud.

"How you got to Midgar? What do you mean?"

"Hey Wedge, look! It's Cloud!!...he made it back!" Biggs's voice echoed across the bar. Cloud turned his head just in time to Wedge and Biggs come barreling through the door towards him.

"Man, we thought you were a goner..."

Cloud frowned at the intrusion, turning his head and returning his attention to his drink. Biggs and Wedge glanced at each other.

"Well hey, the meeting's about to start...better hurry on down to the OP's room" Wedge added. "Tifa your're coming too right?" Biggs asked

"Yeah, I'll be there soon as I finish closing down the bar..."

"Better hurry, you know how Barett hates to be kept waiting..."

Tifa nodded.

Cloud sat in silence, leaving himself to his own thoughts. He watched his childhood friend showing the last customer out of the establishment locking the doors. As she began to lower the lights, Cloud turned to her.

"Tifa..."

"It's time to go downstairs", she interrupted in a quiet voice.

"What?"

Watching her walk away descending the steps to the OP's room Cloud frowned. In his heart he felt a thousands pricks, his guilt got the better of him. He didn't want to stay. If Tifa chose to involve herself in some dangerous, moral struggle against Shinra, then more power to her, but it wasn't something that Cloud wanted to be a part of any further.

Cloud nodded, finally deciding on something that made sense, since he came to this city.

He finished his drink in one gulp, and made his way towards the back room. Approaching it, the sound of the TV grew louder. It was coming from the OP's room, down below. With a quick tug on the pinball machine, a hidden door opened up from the floor boards. With a deep breath, Cloud began to descend the steps that led to AVALANCHE'S Operations Room.

"It's about damn time punk!" Barett glared at Cloud. "Don't you care about nothing but yerself?"

Cloud frowned, and took a seat. Barett eyed him until he had everyone's attention.

"Okay mission one was a success...we hit the target and made it out in one piece..."

A jubilant explosion of cheers and self-congratulations erupted from the room.

"Awright, awright, we did good this time...but it's only gonna get tougher, we got lucky, they had us when that alarm went off. Next time they'll be on alert, we're not hitting small targets anymore...they'll really be pulling the stops out to get us now..."

Barret looked over to Cloud. "Yo punk, you did good tonight ...not bad. Was anyone from SOLDIER there?"

"Nope..."

"You sure? Cause some of those guys looked like the real deal."

"Let me just say this...If that was SOLDIER back there, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

Barett scoffed "Just cause you wuz in SOLDIER, you think your just so hardcore. Don't get all huffy now just cause your boys, got their asses kicked"

."I could care less about Shinra or SOLDIER." Cloud replied coldly as he stood up making his way towards the exit. "And I could care less about Avalanche or the stupid Planet for that matter... You have my money?"

"Here take it and go, punk"

Catching a small pouch, Cloud quickly counted the coins inside. "This is only half of what we agreed on...you must be joking"

"Consider it charity. Nobody else in here works for money"

"We had a contract…"

"Yeah well the agreement was off the moment you triggered that alarm"

Snapping, and seething with anger, Cloud unsheathed his blade bringing it down in one swift blow, ripping through the heavy oak table, cutting it cleanly in half amidst a shower of splinters. The tip of the blade missing Barrett's head by inches. An obvious silence struck the room, jaws were agape.

Strapping his sword, Cloud calmly composed himself, making his way up the stairs to the back storage room.

Heading for the door, he knew that now was a good time for his exit. Cloud recognized when he wasn't wanted or appreciated. Longing to get on the next train and say goodbye to this dreary place for good, Cloud could barely hear Marlene crying from her upstairs room. Perhaps blowing up like that wasn't the best way to part with Tifa.

"Cloud wait!"

Stopping dead in his tracks Cloud perked his ears, before even realizing someone was calling him. It was a softer much more feminine voice. It was Tifa.

"Oh Great this could be a bit awkward".

Turning to Tifa, his eyes glowing noticeably, in the half-light. Tifa stood behind him, her hand clenched tightly around a different pouch. "Cloud...I have the other half of your money here, please don't go,"

Dropping his eyes, to Tifa's hand, he could see the same pouch full of coin that she collected from her till in the bar. "Tifa, it's okay. I don't need the money."

"But Cloud we really need you." She paused kicking at the floor. "It would be really important to us if you stayed. And sorta important to me too"

Clouds mind raced. "I'm sorry Tifa, I have to go" Without missing a beat or allowing a pause Cloud opened the door.

"H,hey… Cloud please stop..." Tifa abjured. "Don't you remember your… promise?"

"My promise?"

"Yes...it was seven years ago...that night in Nibelheim?"

Cloud paused, trying desperately to remember.

"At the docks, right before you left to join SOLDIER. Remember?"

"Yes that night...right before I joined SOLDIER. I think, I think I do remember..."

Had it really been seven years? Picturing the event as it happened Cloud could almost replay the moment in his mind. Only a few moments ago, he struggled to recall even the most simple of memories. . He closed his eyes traveling back to the event in his mind.

"The Promise" He mumbled to himself.

Rain had cooled and misted the day, the fresh scent of damp earth still lingered heavily in the air. Cloud had waited patiently at the dock just outside of town, watching the stars shine in the crystal clear night.

"Cloud?" A soft voice whispered from the shadows.

"Tifa? Is that you? You actually came?"

"Of course I came. You invited me here didn't you?"

Emerging from the shadows a short young teenage girl with raven colored hair walked over towards Cloud. Pausing slightly she took a comfortable spot next to him on the pier. Dangling her legs over the edge she leaned back against the boards staring at the night sky.

"What did you want to see me about"

Frozen, Cloud gazed, almost awestruck by his companion. "I...I just wanted to talk to you, you know..."

Yawning Tifa responded in an unconcerned tone. "Oh...okay...Wow the stars look incredible tonight don't they?"

"Yeah..."

Staring into the night sky, a long pause ensued. Cloud desperately willed Tifa to come, it was so important. There was so much to tell her, and so little time left.

"Tifa...I'm joining SOLDIER"

There was a long pause.

"SOLDIER? Why are you joining SOLDIER?"

"...Because I want to be somebody, and do something great with my life..."

Looking over at her, hoping to find the slightest glimmer of interest, Cloud noticed Tifa's eyes still fixed on the sky. She was amazingly beautifull, and so sad. Cloud had often wondered why.

Tifa's voice broke the silence. "Why so sudden? Why did you decide right now?"

"Well...I didn't decide right now" Lingering with his sentence savoring the moment, he proudly and brashly responded.. "I decided 3 months ago..."

Tifa turned toward him "What?"

"Yeah, I'm being shipped out for Basic Training first thing tomorrow..."

Crawling across her face, Tifa fought back the sad expression now quiet evident. Gulping she turned her attention back towards the stars.

"Why is SOLDIER so important to you... you never really talked about it before"

"Well I'm tired of being this way. I mean I'm tired of living my life here, in this backwater town...I want to be like..."

"Like Zack?" Tifa interjected

Frowning at that statement, Cloud swallowed his irritation. "No. like Sephiroth..." Looking at Tifa expectantly, he eagerly anticipated her reply.

"...But Cloud, Sephiroth is so...so famous...do you really think you could be like him?"

A feeling like a hammer crushing his heart, became obvious and evident in his eyes. He clenched them tightly, keeping the tears from brimming.

"Never mind..." he replied

"Cloud wait...I didn't mean it like that..."

Halfway to the landing Cloud stopped. His fist tightly clenched. "Well..." He hoarsely replied. "It's what I'm going to do. I just, I just wanted to tell someone that's all."

Ensuing silence approached, signaling another moment for Cloud to make his exit.

"Cloud promise me something...". Tifa's voice called from over his shoulder.

"Promise you what?" He asked back.

"Promise me...that you'll come back ..."

Turning towards Tifa, Cloud stared at her with questioning eyes. "Why? I'm not the first person to leave this town to join the millitary."

"Cloud, it's true, you're not the first one to leave. But you are the last one to leave. All the others have moved on, or left Nibelheim, the kids we grew up with. Just promise me that when you become as famous as Sephiroth you won't forget about me, okay? So that whenever I'm in a bind, I know you'll come back for me."

Pausing Tifa struggled to find her words.

"Tifa… B, but what.. What's wrong…

"Times here are still hard for my family, I've always wanted to leave this isolated place and, you know... pursue my dreams. But I'll never get out of this town; I'll never have the chance. It's just..."

Cracking her voice began to trail off.

"...it's just so unfair and cruel, that I'll never have any dreams of my own. You'll go off into Soldier, and I'll still be here alone in Nibelheim. Zack and all the others have left already, it's just us two now."

Whith a short breathe of air Tifa continued. " So promise me, when you get your dream that you won't forget about me okay? Promise me you'll come back and help me fulfill mine. Once upon a time there was this knight who rescued an imprisioned princess. I know how silly this all sounds, but that story, the one my mother once read to me every night, it's the only dream I have left. Just these stupid fairy tales. That's all I have left…"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Tifa continued. "So just please promise that you won't ever forget about me. Okay? Promise, when you become as famous as Sephiroth, that you'll come back for me. Promise that you'll be my knight, if I ever need you… okay?."

_Promise me_

Her last words echoing in Cloud's memories, the images fading from his mind. Cloud stared ahead for a minute considering the promise he had made her, now it seemed so fresh in his memory though he could barely recall it a few moments ago.

"Tifa...that was seven years ago..."

"But you promised me, you promised me you'd come back. All this time you had just forgotten about me, that promise, about everything..." Her voice trailed off.

"No Tifa, that's not true. I meant to keep that promise. But Nibelheim is a long way from here, you left that town and we're not kids anymore. I'm not famous, I haven't done that well, I'm not even a brave knight...You can't cling to some silly childish dream…

"You had your childhood dream to be in SOLDIER didn't you?"

"Y,yeah...I guess..."

"But what about my dream, you promised me. You said that you'd come back, that you'd never forget about me. And well, now I'm in a bind here... I need you. Please you've got to help me."

"I...I don't know."

Tifa's face seemed sad in the lamplight, she hung her head. "Please Cloud..."

"I'll pay you 2000, up front if you'll stay..." Barett Wallace's voice abruptly broke the silence.

Cloud looked up. Barett had evidently been standing there a while. Looking into Tifa's beautiful face, Cloud could see the sadness and disappointment. She too had seen much in the last seven years, all the pain and hurt. He felt the sense of loss, the feelings of loneliness and hopelessness. He knew it all to well. His mind, told him the smart thing was to leave it all behind, but right now something inside of him begged him to stay. Perhaps it was the disappointment he was causing Tifa, perhaps it was a sense of guilt for how he erupted earlier or perhaps it just felt good to be needed.

"...3000 not a Gil less" Cloud replied. Tifa's eyes perked up, and her face came alive again.

"You're outa yer mind..." Barett responded

Tifa walked over to Barett "Barett...come on, please, we do need all the help we can get..."

Barett frowned "All right 2500, minus what it's gonna cost to replace the table downstairs"

Cloud pondered for a bit, and then nodded. "Agreed..."


	2. Next Mission

CHAPTER 3 THE NEXT MISSION

Cloud woke up after a distressing sleep. While he couldn't quite remember the details of his dreams, he was covered in sweat and his heart was racing. He seemed rested enough though, and he slowly picked himself up off the couch in the OP's room, making his way to the bathroom where he promptly began cleaning himself.

Cloud splashed water on his face and slowly opened his eyes staring at himself in the mirror. Cloud was somewhat surprised for the reflection he saw wasn't quite how he last remembered himself. "How long has it been since I've had a good look at myself?" Moving around for the last couple years, taking odd jobs here and there, Cloud had barely managed to eek out a living. But he couldn't quite remember the last time he ever slept on anything softer than the floor, not that the couch was a whole lot better.

"What am I doing here...?" He mumbled

"Hey look who's finally up..."

Turning around Cloud noticed Jessie looking in from the OPs room. Still in his pants, though his shirt and boots were off, he quickly finished up placing his washcloth away before drying himself down. Jessie threw a quick glance at Clouds well shaped body, before quickly looking away.

"So what do you need…, Jessie is it?"

"I just came down here to finish some work on the new bomb...Didn't expect to see you ...Err...well indisposed" she added awkwardly.

Cloud began to dress himself. "Well...why aren't you working on it then?"

She shrugged walking away taking a seat at a nearby terminal.

A few moments later walking over to Jessie, Cloud emerged fully. "So what is this fantastic new bomb?"

Jessie smiled up at Cloud.

"It's gonna be a bit more controlled than the last one, but still pack a bigger wallop...come closer and take a look"

Cloud leaned down towards the screen, staring at a serious of images and schematics.

"Whadya think Cloud?"

"Well it looks very similar to the kind of explosives that Shinra uses"

"Very good! You're correct that's the same basic model as Shinra grade explosives...some of the best explosives out there, might I add"

"Well it looks good to me..."

"Wow! Really? Thanks that means allot. I really like to put my best effort and really involve myself in my job. I'll probably be down here for the rest of the day trying to make it even better"

"It looks good enough to me already"

"Well, I dunno..." Jessie's voice trailed off "I just want ...I just want everyone to think I'm really good, you know... You think I'm good don't you Cloud?"

Cloud paused for a moment.

"Yeah...you're Okay I suppose..."

"Hey thanks! Oh yeah you set the bomb, last time right? Well I'm gonna make this one even better, just for you"

"Um okay..." Cloud responded

"Hey, while you're here I wanted to show you something...Check this out..." Jessie clicked a few buttons on her keyboard.

"What is it?"

"Your new ID!"

Cloud peered down at the screen.

"Looks like a Mako reactor to me..."

Jessie paused taking notice of the image.

"Oh heh...sorry bout that..." Turning a little red Jessie clicked a few more buttons and the spinning image of an Identification Card popped on screen.

Cloud stared blankly at it, "So what's this ID for?"

"Well with Shinra on heightened alert, they'll be checking all transports from the slums to the main city."

"..Okay...so" Cloud added.

"The trains we take pass through scan-points; if the scan picks up any an-authorized passengers then the train will be stopped and searched..."

Cloud turned back towards the screen. "So it's an ID...looks okay"

"You don't like it?" Jessie asked dejectedly.

"Well it's an ID..."

"But can't you tell, I put allot of extra features on yours. Frankly, your ID is far superior to the ones I made awhile back for everyone else."

"Well I'm sure it'll work fine..."

"Fine?" Jessie commented.

"Well I'm gonna, go upstairs and see what's going on..." Cloud began making his way up top, into the bar's backroom.

Jessie sighed as she watched Cloud leave the Op's room, no one, not even the guys seemed to appreciate her. She stared into the monitor at Cloud's card.

"Gosh, there's got to be a way for people to notice me..."

A mischievous grin pursed Jessie lips and she got excited thinking about the challenge.

"I'll make this card even better. Maybe I just haven't done enough to impress everyone."

She began to furiously click away on her keyboard.

"Even Cloud's gonna have to notice this time!" she thought to herself.

The night air hung heavy in the cabin, as the soft and constant clacking of the tracks beneath them echoed throughout. Cloud starred at a computerized map built into the side of the cabin wall. The giant words MIDGAR TRAIN ROUTE were emblazoned above the image. Midgar wasn't your usual city, it was built on a giant plate suspended 100 feet above ground. Built and financed by Shinra almost 50 years ago, it has stood as a testament of the Shinra corporations global achievements. The current slums which happened to be located directly underneath the giant plate had existed in that location even before Midgar was ever thought of. Cloud read the caption on the map, talking about the "new dream" the Shinra Corporation had for the area that "inspired them to create a future world to usher in a new and prosperous era for all mankind."

Cloud's mind wandered off.

"Not everyone thought it was such a great idea..." He thought to himself. "Allot of people refused to re-settle to the plate. Many didn't have enough money, some just couldn't bear to give up their land no matter how polluted it got. Now most of these people live under the plate in slums where sunlight hasn't fallen in over 70 years."

He looked at Wedge and Biggs, calmly chatting across the cabin.

"It's these people who have suffered the most, but they still refuse to leave their homes"

Cloud observed Barrett's stern eyes.

"Instead they choose to wage a hopeless war against the corporation itself."

Cloud shook his head and frowned. "Pointless..." he mumbled aloud.

His eyes scanned the other passengers in the cabin. Their were a few young punks in the back, Wedge, Biggs , Jessie were all feverously going over last minute details in her head, Barrett was anxiously tapping his fingers, and just across from Cloud a Raven haired beauty was carefully eyeing him.

"Nervous" Tifa asked Cloud.

"Hmmm?"

"Are, you nervous Cloud?" She repeated.

Cloud just smiled. "Nah, I was just thinking about something"

"I should've guess, with you being in SOLDIER and everything this must seem pretty tame to you"

Cloud shook his head. "It's not a very demanding mission if that's what you mean. But I'd say it's far from tame."

Tifa fidgeted in her seat.

"Are you nervous?" Cloud redirected.

Tifa leaned forward. "Well, to be honest. This is the first big mission I've been on. I guess I'm a little anxious"

Barrett grunted. "Nah Tifa, don't worry bout nothing. You're the toughest girl I know. It'll all be over before you know it"

Cloud found Barrett's words almost foreboding, that sense of dread was starting to creep back. Those words seemed very familiar to him. He glanced over at Tifa, struggling to recall who said those words so long ago. He remembered that it had something to do with her, something bad.

"Damn it" he thought to himself. This was precisely the reason he wanted to leave. He would've left awhile back if the decision was more cut and dry, instead he's torn between his gut-feeling and his devotion to Tifa. Part of the memories Cloud didn't want to remember were tied up with feelings of weakness and sorrow. Cloud had agreed to stay to avoid feeling this way again but now that decision made it impossible to avoid confronting the memories he's trying so desperately to hide from. In the end Cloud didn't even know what it all meant. It was bizarre to him and all the more reason not to think too much.

ATTENTION! UNAUTHORIZED PASSENGERS IN CAR FOUR. REPEAT. UNAUTHORIZED PASSENGERS IN CAR FOUR. PREPARE FOR LOCK DOWN ALL CARS WILL BE SEARCHED.

A loud voice boomed over the intercom, jolting Cloud out of his thoughts. An alarm began to sound and the cabin lights changed to a flashing red. Cloud jumped to his feet and looked around.

"What's goin' on?"

"Shit!" Barrett replied "Damn they caught us! We'll have to get off this train fast!"

"Barrett, Cloud! Quick get to the front car! We're being locked down!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Move!" Barrett shouted.

Everything was happening fast. Cloud grabbed Tifa's arm yanking her off her seat and towards the front cabin door. Cloud was the last one in the front car before he heard a definitive CLICK behind him. Jesse and Biggs were already at the main entrance to the train. Two attendants were barring their escape. Barrett shoved his gun-arm attachment in their faces and the attendants willingly complied.

"Yeah back the hell off. Were getting of this train. Guys move it! You first Tifa"

Tifa seemed a bit rattled. "Maybe...this wasn't such a good idea after all" She said.

Cloud looked at her. "Why did you come along anyway?"

Tifa turned towards the open door. The train was still moving though it was beginning to slow down. She stood at the entrance unsure of when to jump.

"Because..."

"No time for this now you two!" Barrett interrupted "Tifa Jump! The train's stopping Shinra will be all over us in a few seconds!"

With a push Barrett helped her out the door.

"Hey!" Cloud yelled "Careful, this train is still moving pretty fast"

"Boy, Shinra will sure as hell hurt her allot more if they catch us. Now move your asses!!"

Within a few seconds all six of them were off the train. Just up ahead about 200 feet, they could see the Shinra security station check-point. The train was slowing down preparing to stop.

"What happened" Biggs asked

"It was my fault guys...I, I'm sorry" Jessie said dejectedly. "I was trying so hard to make Cloud's ID so sophisticated, that I think I overshot a bit"

Barrett Groaned "Ahh hell, they got us pinned in here. It won't take them long to figure out we're not on the train"

"Let's move farther down the track" Biggs suggested "We can't let em' see us"

"Aw right, come on let's move" It was dark in the tunnel, and got darker the further down they moved.

"Damn man, you got some freaky eyes" Barrett blurted out.

"Mako energy isn't it Cloud?" Wedge asked.

Cloud squinted, looking carefully behind him, searching intently for signs of anyone coming down the tunnel. "Yes, all members of SOLDIER are infused with Mako"

"I heard that has something to do with Magic, the whole Mako thing." Wedge responded.

Cloud chuckled "No, and Magic isn't really an appropriate term. The Mako enhances our natural abilities, makes us resilient to some things and may give us supernatural stamina and strength. The effects of Mako exposure differ from person to person. "

"How so?"

It mostly depends on the amount of exposure and length of time exposed." Cloud continued "What you call "Magic" comes from the use of compressed Mako energy called Materia. It's basically Mako energy in a solid form. You can really do some amazing stuff with Materia, and no two pieces of Materia are exactly alike."

"Wow, really?" Wedge replied "You're gonna have to teach us how to use that stuff. We find lots of it just lying around Midgar"

"Most likely due to all the reactors here. Generally Materia is produced by artificial means such as condensing and processing an awful lot of Mako, so it's not surprising you find that stuff laying around."

"So all the Materia we find laying around is compliments of Shinra Inc?"

"Well sorta." Cloud responded "Materia does occur naturally, but in its natural state it's very rare. It takes quite of bit of training and expertise to use the stuff properly though. And most of the stuff you find laying around is mostly junk. Shinra actually specially manufactures its own high grade Materia for use among its elite forces." 

"Did you ever use Materia before Cloud?" Tifa asked.

Cloud nodded his head towards Tifa "Mm, hmmm, in fact I have some on me now" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a round greenish glowing orb. It pulsed slightly in a strangely hypnotic pattern.

"Whoa! That's cool" Wedge responded, his eyes wide in obvious surprise "The material you find laying around doesn't usually glow that bright"

"That's because this is Shinra grade Materia" Cloud replied "It's pretty potent stuff, I've tried doing allot of things with this piece, but it seems to be particularly useful for generating electrical surges and storms"

"Heh, sorta like a wizard casting a spell I guess?" Jessie asked

"It's not magic in the traditional folk-lore sense. But I can understand how people would mistake it for that. It's all science, nothing supernatural. No matter, you still have to be quite careful with the stuff; I've seen people really hurt themselves with it. Best learn how to use it properly and safely before whipping it out in the middle of a fight."

Barrett grunted and rolled his eyes. "To hell with that, I'll let you handle that shit. I prefer to take my opponents on in the traditional manner"

"Yeah well you may get your wish if we don't figure something out, quick"

"Hey check this out!" Jessie called over to everyone.

"What is it Jess?" Barrett asked.

"It looks like an old maintenance tunnel door"

"So?"

"I read before that Midgar is fully connected by old service tunnels. These service tunnels lead everywhere and are attached to all areas in the plate."

"Are you actually suggesting we go in there?" Barrett asked.

"Why not? We're looking for someway to ditch Shinra aren't we?"

"Hmm, I dunno bout that one Jessie. We haven't the damndest idea where that thing goes" Barrett scratched his chin.

"Listen, it was planned like this on purpose, in case of an emergency. These tunnels were put into the original construction. I'm sure it's perfectly safe."

"Yeah but we still don't know where the bitch goes Jess. We could wind up in the middle of Shinra headquarters or we could be lost in these tunnels. When was this place built? 70 years ago? And what'd these tunnels span? The entire city? No tellin' what those tunnels look like now or how safe they are."

Cloud interjected. "If anything it'll give us a place to hide for the time being"

"Well maybe not" Biggs said "It looks like this hatch is rusted close. Might have to bust it open"

"Not the most inauspicious manner of hiding..." Tifa added

"No, wait-a-minute" Jessie said between some grunts "I think I got it, look it's got a handle, and it's a bit rusted like you said Biggs but I think I got it to move some"

"Out of the way" Cloud abruptly pushed Jessie away. With a few good tugs the handle screeched out of its snug position it had been holding for over 50 years. The hinge screamed even louder when Cloud swung open the door.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Cloud asked.

Jessie was the first one in followed by Biggs, Tifa, Wedge and a very hesitant Barrett. Cloud scrambled in last.

"Heh If I didn't know better I'd say you were a little claustrophobic" Cloud smirked at Barrett.

"Ah hell, shut up punk. I'm in here ain't I?"

Tifa glanced around the pitch blank chamber, it was musty and dank. "Now what?" she asked.

"Anybody got a light" Biggs asked.

"I do! I do!" Jessie cheerfully exclaimed.

With a soft click the room was bathed in light for the first time in 70 years. Cloud squinted his eyes allowing them to adjust. When he could fully open them he saw a small narrow corridor roughly 5feet by 5 feet. It appeared to go off deep into the darkness. Thick layers of dust covered the walls and floor, clouds of it seemed to pollute the air with every step or movement. Barrett sneezed.

"Look theirs writing underneath the dirt" Biggs said as he vigorously brushed the air full of particles. Jessie pointed the light in Biggs's direction.

"What's it say?" She asked.

"Service Tunnel 5-D"

"Theirs a green stripe underneath it" Cloud added.

Jessie probed the light along the wall down the length of the corridor. "Looks like it goes all the way down"

"There's something else here too" Biggs said as he stirred up another cloud of dust. The words JUNCTION D became clearly visible as well as a small green arrow pointing down the length of the green stripe.

She shifted the light into Barrett's face. "Look there marked" Squinting his eyes Barrett jerked his head to the right as another sneeze hit him.

"Get that damn light outa my face!" Barrett growled. "And stop stirring up all that dust"

Jessie quickly removed the beam from Barrett's eyes. "The tunnels are marked." She repeated.

Barrett slowly returned his eyes back towards Jessie, but with an obviously annoyed expression. "Yeah so!?"

"So?!" Jessie exclaimed. "So, it should be pretty easy to maneuver around these tunnels"

Barrett moaned.

"Whoa" Wedge responded as he leaned against the wall. "That would mean that we could pretty move undetected anywhere in Midgar!"

"Do you realize the ramifications of this discovery?" Jessie, replied, nodding her head excitedly.

Cloud held his chin. "Hmmm, that's all depending whether or not Shinra security knows about these tunnels or not. They could be wired with alarms for all we know."

With a bold sense of pride Jessie jolts up straight and unceremoniously slams her head into the ceiling. "Ouch!" she said as she rubbed her head. Barrett sneezed. "I can crack any security system that Shinra can come up with" she calmly added amidst a wince. "Anyway" she continued "The opportunity and possibilities are just too amazing to pass up"

Barrett stared straight ahead. "Well, Plan A is down the tubes. Time for Plan B"

"Excuse me sir"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have a report for you from Shinra Security"

"Hand it here" A one page memo was handed over to a tall well groomed man in his mid thirties, sporting a sharp blue business suit complete with polished black leather shoes. His observant brown eyes scanned the length of the memo carefully taking in the information. He furrowed his brow and smoothly rubbed the sides of his thin neatly groomed goatee with his free hand. After a minute of careful study he abruptly looked up and thrust the paper back to the currier.

"Notify dispatch and have a detail sent down there immediately" The man hustled past the currier almost knocking him down. He made his way to the end of the hall passing several open offices on his way to the elevator. As he got close, he noticed the door was about to close. Moving quickly he grabbed the edge of the closing door and held it long enough to push his way into the lift.

"In a bit of a rush eh, Reeve?" A blonde middle-aged woman asked. Reeve, smoothed out his sports jacket and brushed himself off, he re-straightened his tie.

"I may have an important lead on those terrorists" He replied.

"Oh really" She responded her curiosity piqued.

Reeve glanced at her, the woman met his gaze and stood there waiting for him to continue. After a second Reeve turned his head slightly, and rolled his eyes.

"Well are you going to finish?" She added.

"Is there anything I can do for you Scarlet" He redirected.

"How bout you share that lead with me?"

Reeve pulled out his company key. "That's my department." He said as he inserted it in a keyhole on the wall panel. "You just stick to Weapons Development".

Scarlet let out a loud chuckle. "Come on Reeve, you won't get very far in the Company with that attitude".

"Just let me do my job and I certainly won't bother you with yours."

Scarlet smiled to herself "Is that a bit of rookie tension, I sense?"

He ignored her.

Scarlet poked him "Just remember something Reeve. You're appointment was pure luck. The president is getting senile he's not gonna keep making poor decisions that will fall in your favor". She relaxed her posture and leaned back. "Now I want you to remember this pearl of wisdom, when you discover just how overwhelming your new job is. It pays to have allies, or at least it pays not to cross the wrong people". Scarlet walked towards the exit with a loud chuckle. "Good luck, Mr. Director" she added over her shoulder. .

A look of pained annoyance crossed Reeves face, he steered his glare towards the floor, as he pushed the button marked B-4. The elevator began to move. "2 weeks into the job and the vultures are already circling" he thought to himself.

It had been two very long and hectic weeks for Reeve. Allot of the senor management and officials resented his promotion to head up Shinra's Security and Intelligence department. He had already dealt with department realignment, had shaken up allot of incompetent overly-ambitious supervisors and was in constant conflict with Shinra's Military branch over jurisdiction and funding. Allot of civil unrest in Midgar and several anti-Shinra factions had been blowing up portions of the city. Reeve had allot of pressure on him to act quickly and quell the lawlessness, it had become more than just a nuisance to Shinra it was beginning to become an embarrassment.

Reeve rubbed his temples he felt a migraine coming on; it had been 4 days since he had any real amount of sleep. The previous Director had left the department in shambles now he faced the un-enviable task of rebuilding the department while leading a successful operation to mop up the rebels. Reeve took a deep breath, rubbed his eyes and leaned against the side, as the elevator continued its long journey from the 64th floor all the way down to the basement of Shinra Headquarters.

Reeve waved the card he carried around his neck over a small Shinra logo on the handle of a door with words SHINRA INC SECURITY CLEAR ROOM emblazoned on it, a soft "click" prompted Reeve to open it.

He entered into a large room dominated by dozens of large display screens and monitors. Several computer consuls were manned by blue clad security personal. Reeve made his way to the center of the room passing a brunette in a green business suit; he passed a quick glance watching her rifle through a large folder overflowing with documents

. "Hmmm, not bad" he thought.

"Mr. Director" A voice behind him called.

Reeve turned around. "Yes?"

"I have some information you might want to be briefed on"

Reeve fought back a yawn. "I hope you have some good news for me today"

"Yes sir" The man replied. "If you'd step this way" He ushered Reeve towards a consul screen.

"Approximately 30 minutes ago. One of our security screenings detected unauthorized passengers in Midgar Transport Train 5" he pointed to a display on the screen showing the train routes from the slums to the plate. Just before the train was locked down, two attendants claimed a small band of thugs forced their way off it."

Reeve let out a tired sigh. "Tseng, I thought you had some good news for me today. What's this? A group of punks who got caught stealing a ride?"

The man grinned. "Not just punks Mr. Director" he paused "One of the men had a large gun grafted into his arm"

Reeve froze, slowly raising his eyes looking Tseng square in the face. "You certain about this?"

"About as certain as I'll ever be" he replied. "Other eyewitnesses have co-operated this information."

Reeve stood in the dim room staring into the screen watching the blinking green lights as they reflected an eerie glow off his face. "Are they still in the tram-tunnels? Do we have a beat on where they are?"

Tseng turned towards Reeve. "We're not sure at the moment. Currently we only have a few personal searching the tunnels. Backup is in transit however"

"Good, make sure you seal off the tunnels and stop all trains coming in or going out of the city"

"Were already on that sir" he replied. "There's one other thing though" Tseng added.

Reeve arched his eyebrows.

"Shortly before you arrived. Our sensors detected some unidentified personal moving through some old service tunnels"

"Old service tunnels?" Reeve asked.

Tseng nodded. "Evidently they're part of the original construction." He explained "More like emergency escape routes. Whoever they are, they must've set off an automatic emergency alarm when they entered."

Reeve shook his head. "Old service tunnels? For Pete's sake why the hell haven't those been sealed off?"

"We didn't even know they existed until a few minutes ago. It took us awhile to figure out just where the signal was coming from"

"Can you locate where in these tunnels they are?"

"Unfortunately we don't have any sensors set up there, or not any that still work. But we did get two more alarm signals from the tunnels. Probably from the trespassers opening more locks"

"They're moving eh?" Reeve returned his eyes to the girl in the green business suit; she was a bit farther away this time but still close enough for him to admire her legs.

Tseng nodded with a grin. "From the looks of it, they're making their way towards sector 5"

"What? How do you know?"

"Just look at the pattern of movement" Tseng responded pointing to several blinking red dots on the screen.

Reeve stared at the screen for a few moments taking in the evidence.

Get on the COM link" He commanded "Tell President Shinra terrorists have been spotted heading towards their next target." He paused. "Reactor 5"

"I don't like this" Cloud thought.

"Yo, what's the hold up?" Barrett snapped "You gonna get moving or what?"

Cloud's patient eyes carefully observed the bottom level of the plant. From the catwalk high above the floor, he could see quite a distance into the factory.

"I don't see anybody" He said hoarsely

"Yeah, that's even more reason to keep moving" Barrett shoved Cloud forward.

"No, that's just it Barrett" Tifa responded "We haven't' seen ANYBODY. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

Barrett let out an exasperated sigh. "It's a little late for second thoughts now, ya think? Just keep your asses moving"

Cloud was on edge. He tried to hide it, but his palms were sweating, and his throat was dry. He had been this way ever since they made it out of the service tunnels and into Reactor-5. Voices echoed inside his mind and swirled around in his head, it made concentration difficult. Cloud desperately tried to shut them out, refusing to hear what they had to say. Every once and awhile he would recognize a voice or two most notably Tifa's. Voices seemingly calling to Cloud from the past; from his memories. Cloud gritted his teeth and willed himself forward.

"Damn, pull it together" Cloud focused.

It had been five days since their raid on Reactor-1. Cloud had spent the bulk of his time helping Tifa in the bar, or simply sleeping away most of the days. Either way he scarcely spoke to anyone, the times he did speak he revealed nothing about himself that seemed to answer any of Tifa's questions. She was running out of time with Cloud, she knew all too-well that soon he would be gone once more, perhaps this time for ever. Ultimately she had come along on this mission, to answer the questions for herself.

Carefully eyeing Cloud, she noticed his profuse sweating. He certainly did not look well this evening. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. Cloud jerked upright before relaxing. "You okay Cloud" Tifa asked. Momentarily tossing an irritated glance, Cloud frowned at her before relaxing his stiff posture.

"Y,yeah. I'm fine, I'm' just." He wiped his forehead "I'm just not feeling so well today." He passed a weak smirk towards Tifa and nodded foreword. "Come on, were almost there".

They were only 30 yards from the main reactor door. Barrett's stern eyes roamed all over the massive chamber, his gun-arm cocked and ready at a moments notice. "Hmmm, you're right this does feel funny. We haven't seen a damn person since we popped out of those tunnels"

"Just keep your eyes peeled" Cloud advised. "If things get messy, we'll need to move quickly."

"Yeah well if things get messy, alota Shinra gonna be dying"

A voice louder than the others reverberated in Cloud's mind **_"Allot of Shinra have already died. That mad-man cut them all down"_**

The door to the reactor's main furnace loomed over them. Massive and thick, it seemed especially intimidating. Cloud took deep breaths, and steeled his mind to the job at hand. They approached the door.

"Here hand me the pack" Cloud instructed. Barrett handed Cloud a heavy black pack, Cloud carefully removed its contents.

"Now remember" Barrett said "We place the bomb. Wedge, Biggs and Jessie are securing an escape route for us. Just don't mess up"

"That's if they managed to find one" Cloud thought to himself. The last job they'd been lucky, this job was being run completely off the hip at Barrett's discretion. All of their earlier planning had become quickly irrelevant. Not the best way to execute a covert attack mission.

Cloud moved towards the terminal jack. He took three steps, the voices in his head began getting louder and louder, almost becoming a chorus that was impossible to ignore, the voices were starting to become discernable and clear. He fought desperately to resist them. The room swimming before his eyes, Cloud steeled himself, foraging onward. Taking the full brunt of this incredible assault on his mind, Cloud felt himself fall. Things grew hazy and dark but in his mind an image melted into focus being replayed almost as if it were a movie. Detached and silent in this image, Cloud observed this old memory at a distance. Around him was another reactor, this one appeared much older and much smaller. In the middle of a hall, near the entrance to the main factory chamber, a young teen-aged girl kneeled over the body of man. Blood soaking through the man's clothes feeding into a large crimson pool underneath him. His eyes appeared open and glazed staring into infinity.

"Papa?! Papa!" she cried. "Who did this to you!?" The girl threw herself over the body and began to sob" It was Sephiroth wasn't it...Sephiroth, Shinra, SOLDIER... I HATE THEM ALL!"

Cloud jolted back to consciousness. Kneeling in front of him, holding his torso up, Tifa gazed at him with concerned eyes. "Cloud Oh my Gosh are you all right!" Focusing back into Tifa's face, he shook his head regaining his composure.

"Tifa..., I...I" He stuttered.

"Goddamn, boy, I thought you were the cream of the crop. Here I am paying you 2500 Gil and this is what I get?" Barrett roared. "Get off your ass. Last thing we need right now in this mission is a head case"

"Barrett he's sick!" Tifa interjected. "Leave him alone." She turned back to Cloud "Cloud? Is something wrong?"

His face flushing red, Cloud abruptly pulled away from Tifa quickly hopping back to his feet. "I'm fine" He lied. He wasn't fine. Memories Cloud had long since forgotten were rising to the surface of his consciousness. "My god" He thought. He dusted himself off, took a deep breath, composed himself and picked up the bomb. With skilled hands he activated it and removed the safety mechanism. Everyone braced themselves expecting the sound of painfully loud sirens to reverb in their ears, but there was nothing. Nothing but the low deep hum of the reactor.

Tifa turned towards Barrett "Well this is a good sign right?"

"As opposed to the whole damn plant knowing we're here?" Barrett responded "Yeah, I'd say it's good"

Cloud walked over to the edge of the railing, he stared deep within the plant. From his position he had a good vantage point from which to take in the whole chamber. His face stayed cool, he eyes stayed focused but he couldn't stop thinking about that image, his mind raced and he struggled to repress other memories that tried to force their way to the surface. "No more" Cloud strained. "No more..."

"Cloud?" Tifa reached over to Cloud.

"Shouldn't we have heard form the others by now?" He abruptly retorted.

"You trying to say something's wrong?" Barrett asked.

"I'm trying to say that our job is done! We shouldn't be sitting around here."

Staring at Cloud, glancing at Tifa, Barrett grunted grabbing a small com-link off his belt. With ever-stern eyes he lifted the receiver to his face. "Jess? You there?" No response. ".Jess are you there?" Pausing a few moments. "...Anybody hearing this? You guys okay?" Nothing. "Hey! You guys there?" Slamming his fist into the railing, a loud thump echoed in the chamber. "Damn! Lousy good for nothings...what the hell are they doin'?"

"Something may be interfering with the transmission." Cloud offered "There's allot of electromagnetic equipment and a lot of energy flowing in and out of here"

Barrett growled under his breath. "Fine, then we might as well start movin', I guess"

"That would be my suggestion.".

"Ahh, suggestions now eh?" Barrett scoffed "You're just feeling right at home now ain't ya?"

"Home...Yes, make yourselves at home" A voice echoed from a ledge above them.

Jerking around quickly glancing upwards, Cloud eyes fervently searching for the voices owner. The loud sound of heavy footsteps, the soft swish of heavy fabric and slight clacking of equipment began to fill the chamber.

Readying his gun-arm, Barrett took in the sight of a dozen blue clad guards quickly securing the chamber.. "What the hell?!"

Flooding like a torrent of water blue uniforms began to pour from all four sides beneath them. The soldiers quickly took up positions behind crates, barrels and anything that could provide cover.

"Damn, they cut us off!"

Cloud's careful eyes scanned the upper portions of the chamber; several more armed personnel appeared busy stationing themselves above in ledges and landings.

"It's a trap..."

Tifa gripped Cloud's arm. "What do we do now?"

Searching the chamber picking out and memorizing the positions of as many troops as he could find, Cloud offered a somber reply. "I dunno...why don't you ask our fearless leader over there?"

"Damn...can't shoot our way outa this one..." Barrett growled out loud.

"I wouldn't recommend you shoot anything." A tall man in an expensive black designer suit stepped out from the shadows just above them. Recognizing this man, Cloud knew it could only be one person. The long neatly styled black hair, the distinctive posture and the accent.

"You're Tseng, aren't you?"

Turning his head towards Cloud, the man took notice of him. "Ahh, so you've heard of me? I'm flattered..." The man replied, pausing, sizing him up for a moment. "...hmmm, Mako-eyes...ex-SOLDIER eh? What a waste...to see a former member of the company stoop to such depths. Here you are counted among this vermin..." Tseng shook his head.

"Cut to the chase!" Barrett snarled "What' a want!"

"What do we want?!" Tseng laughed. "You break into our Reactor, and still have the gal to ask what we want?" Shaking his head at Barrett, glancing down at them, Tseng chuckled inwardly. "Well if you're really that clueless, then here is my suggestion. How about you disarm yourselves, that includes your attachment, and walk towards the friendly welcoming committee at the end of the catwalk over there." Tseng gestured behind them.

Noticing a small group of heavily armed guards waiting at the far end of the catwalk; Tifa turned. They were decked in full gear.

"Hurry, we haven't all day" Tseng ordered. "And I wouldn't recommend any foolish attempts at escape, as you can see shooting your way out would be a bad idea"

"Shi't" Barrett grunted

"Come on" Cloud said unstrapping his sword slowly lowering it to the ground "We're outa options."

With a twist and a couple of loud snapping sounds, Barrett removed his bionic attachment and slowly dropped the weapon.

Tseng looked over the three terrorists "What about you my dear?" He nodded towards Tifa "Haven't you any weapon?"

Tifa glanced down at her waist.

"Yes that...is that a gun?"

Tifa reached towards her waist. Tseng cut her off "Uh, uh, uh...slowly my dear, don't be stupid. Wouldn't want us to blow open that pretty head of yours" Carefully she resumed removing her weapon, slowly dropping it in front of her

"I guess that'll do for now" Tseng added. "Now kick them all off the catwalk. That's right...good" Watching, a frown creeping across his face, Cloud observed their weapons glinting in the half-light as they plummeted down below with a loud series of clangs. "Now hands up, that's right, it's not rocket-science you see. Turn towards me. Perfect...now back up. Keep going, back all the way towards our friends at the end. Don't make any sudden movements"

"Hold one second..." A different voice echoed from behind them, a much deeper more horse voice. Tseng looked past the three. "Mr. President?" He stuttered "What are you doing here?"

"President?" Cloud thought "President Shinra is here?!" He slowly turned around, keeping his arms up, trying not to make any sudden moves.

A heavy set man wearing a thick bushy mustache confidently strode towards the three prisoners. Escorted by six green clad personnel, he seemed indifferent to them. "Don't mind me Tseng, I'll take over from here"

Tseng scratched his head. "Is everything okay sir?"

"Everything's fine, I want you to standby"

Tseng nodded. "Yes sir...I'll standby"

"Very good, then." The President of Shinra Inc. turned his attention towards the three members of AVALANCHE. "Now then what do we have here? Hmm...Terrorists eh?"

Cloud spoke up. "It's been awhile sir."

"And who exactly are you?"

Leaning up against the railing and raising the octave of his voice, Cloud replied with deep confidence. "Cloud, former First-Class from SOLDIER".

Shrugging as he and his escort closed within 30 feet of the AVALANCHE members, President Shinra shook his head. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't remember you, not like I can recall every face in SOLDIER. Not unless you happen to be another Sephiroth"

Three green-clad guards moved in front of the president and shoved their automatic weapons in Cloud's face. One grabbed his shirt and tossed him over with Tifa and Barrett.

"Now what is it you terrorists call yourselves?" President Shinra asked.

"It's AVALANCHE!" Barrett roared "And don't you forget it!!"

"Ah, yes AVALANCHE. Congratulations you've become enough of a pest to warrant our attention. Unfortunately your meaningless endeavors end here." Pulling out a small handheld device; with a smug chuckle he pushed a button. Turning toward his escort, gesturing at them to follow, he moved away from the walkway.

"Say hello to our newest toy. Compliments of my outstanding research and development teams."

"If you was a real man" Barrett yelled "You'd come back here and fight me one on one!..."

"I don't think so. I have dinner plans this evening. But after AIR BUSTER our new proto-type battle droid has been tested...on you, that is. The data we pull from your lifeless corpses will be quite beneficial to our investigations."

Pausing momentarily the President gave one last glance before leaving. "Good day"

"President Shinra" Tseng spoke up "My orders were to bring them in alive and interrogate them"

"That's not important right now. I'm sure you're boss will understand"

Tseng stared ahead for a moment." Yes sir"

Although seemingly stoic, Cloud struggled to compose himself. What was the Shinra President really doing here? Cloud was certain the old man had to of recognized him.

Looking into Cloud's stern face, Tifa eyes betraying her concern. "A battle-droid?"

"Don't worry bout nothin' me and Cloud trashed the last one" Barrett spat.

A low rumbling sound began to fill the room. Barking out orders for the guards to pull back, Tseng begins pulling the guards out of the chamber. A large hulking machine fully loaded with intimidating mandibles and weapons began slowly emerging over the walkway, powered upwards by loud jet thrusters.

Cloud furrowed his brow and cocked a frown. "If memory serves me, you were busy bleeding all over the walkway."

Barrett scoffed "Well look at Mr. "I'm a hero"." He shoved his finger at Cloud "Hell, boy. It was my EMP grenade that gave you the chance to finish it off."

Tifa tugged on Cloud's shirt while he moved towards Barrett. "That thing still would've..."

"Holy...that don't sound like no Battle-droid" Barrett interrupted.

The three stared at a gigantic killing machine standing approximately 15 feet tall. Cloud, Tifa and Barrett began taking quick steps back.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Tifa, nearly falling backwards gawked at the monstrosity.

"Stand back" Cloud directed lightly pushing Tifa behind him with a swipe of his arm. Reaching into his pocket he readied his Materia.

Taking a few steps forward, then clasping his hand around the small glowing sphere, feeling his fingers tingle from the pulsating Mako radiations, Cloud concentrated and began to channel. A surge of electrical energy started flowing through his body. The droid paused for a moment scanning the walkway before aiming its huge Vulcan cannons at the three members of AVALANCHE.

With a loud clap a fast bolt of electrical energy exploded from clouds clenched fist striking the Droid head-on. Ascertaining its effects Cloud ducked as the droid returned a salvo of fire.. With a deafening series of disorienting explosions, two of the blasts struck the sides of the walkway, one hit behind them, and the final one struck the ground right in front of Cloud. He felt himself fly backwards and into Tifa.

"Whoa explosive shells" Cloud thought. "This isn't good" Pulling himself up quickly; a low throbbing pain in his right ankle.

"Tifa, Are you okay?"

The walkway groaned and began to dip inward. Tifa blinked and shook her head regaining her senses. "I, I think so..."

Loud gunfire erupted from the droid, Cloud ducked for an instant before realizing the fire was aimed behind him.

"Barrett!" Cloud glanced behind him, at the burly out-spoken leader, hanging off the edge of the walkway.

"Dammit! That godamm thing won't let me pull myself up!" He growled "It keeps firing on me, if I poke my head up, I'll lose it!"

The droid seemed to be rearming its cannons. Cloud tried to take a step back towards Barrett, the walkway began to cave in, slowly at first screaming in outrage with the sound of rent and bending metal.

"Hold on! Grab a hold of something." Cloud commanded.

Tifa firmly gripped the railing and wrapped her leg around a post.

Cloud ascertained the situation. They were unarmed, fighting a proto-type advanced battle-droid armed with explosive shells and two automatic guns. He guessed it had some sort of magnetic shielding due to the deflection of his electrical discharge. Barrett was holding on for dear life, they were stuck 30 feet above the floor on a walkway that was beginning to break apart.

"Well" he thought to himself "I guess things could be worse... Wait a minute, what the hell am I saying?"

The sound of cracking steel filled the room as Cloud felt the walkway give. With lightning fast reflexes he threw himself onto the droid just as the footing beneath him gave way. He aimed for it's head, but managed to grab hold of it's arm, roughly smacking his elbow into the original target, and nearly plummeting a full 30 ft in the process. The Droid began scanning the area once more, looking for more targets. Wincing with pain and pulling himself up onto the droid, Cloud climbed onto its shoulders.

"Let's see you hit me now"

"Cloud!!"

"Tifa!" He thought, glancing over to the damaged walkway now suspended vertically over the floor. She was still gripping onto the post dangling a good 20 feet off the ground.

His mind racing furiously as the Droid aimed its cannons. "Eh.uh.." He threw his hands over the droids main optic sensor. The soft humming sound of its targeting system continued endlessly as it attempted to aim for Tifa in vain.

"Okay" he said to himself. "Now what?"


	3. Flower Girl

**CHAPTER 4 THE FLOWER GIRL**

President Shinra made his way to the heavily defensible company helicopter outside of the Reactor. Stepping into his passenger seat, he acknowledged the salute of a green-clad guardsman. The guard shut the door and gestured to the pilot to take off. President Shinra relaxed, pulled out a pipe as he hummed a merry tune and listened to the helicopters engines prepare to lift off.

"President Shinra"

"Hmmm, yes what is it?"

"Priority message from Tseng, sir" the pilot responded "He wants to know what you're orders are?"

The Shinra president thoughtfully contemplated for a moment "Tell him to pull back and evacuate"

The pilot repeated his instructions over the COM link.

"Sir, Tseng requests permission to deactivate the explosives on the reactor"

"Tell him my orders stand" The overweight President replied.

After a few brief moments the piolet turned back towards the now reclining leader of Shinra Inc. "Sir, Tseng highly recommends sending in the Turks to disarm the bomb. Does he have your permission?"

"No," The president responded sharply "I have something else in mind. Tell him my orders stand. Pull out now!"

"Yes sir"

The President took a deep breath and sighed. "What a lovely morning" He mused observing the sun rising brilliantly on the horizon of Midgar's upper plate. "Perhaps I should take the day off"

BACK IN THE REACTOR

"Cloud! Hang on!" Tifa called out from the reactor chamber ledge.

Cloud struggled violently to hold on to the battle-droid as it flew in insane circles around the chamber. He gripped his fingers tightly in a section of overlapping metal plates; they cut into his fingers and pinched painfully into the fleshy portion of his palm.

"Gah, now what?" He thought to himself while tightly clenching his teeth "Get dashed to bits when I fly off this thing?" A wave of dizziness was beginning to set in and a sickening churning sensation bubbled up from his stomach. Still he held on.

"Yo Cloud! Hang on man!" Barrett hollered "I'm gonna get you down..." he paused "somehow". Looking feverishly over the chamber searching for something, anything that he could use, Barrett panned over to his left, then to his right. His eyes fell upon his previously detached gun-arm attachment lying in the middle of the chamber floor.

"Wait a minute, I got an idea!"

Limping quickly, amidst grunts and winces, he dragged his broken ankle over to the middle of the chamber. Barrett bent down picked it up and attached it to his arm. Then taking careful aim...

"Barrett! Are you sure that's such a good idea!?"

"What?!" Barrett yelled back "Of course it is! Who the hell is leading this operation?"

Tifa yelled back "But aren't you afraid you'll hit Cloud!?"

"That thing is like 5 times the size of that spiky headed kid! And don't be questioning my judgment! We ain't got time to discuss this with committee." He stared intently at the frenzied droid. "Dammnitt he ripped out its guidance system! Now the thing won't stay still. He's just gonna spin around forever! If you have any better suggestions, I love to hear em!"

"...um..."

"Yeah that's what I thought now jes' shut'up and let me take care of this" Squinting his eyes Barrett waited for the right moment, the perfect moment when the droid would spin back towards him and he could get a clear shot.

"Oh god! Barrett don't even..." But Tifa never got a chance to finish that sentence. Barrett fired 7 shots, three of them hitting the distant wall at the end of the chamber, two of them hitting the droid bouncing harmlessly off its reinforced armored plates, one of them grazing clouds leg, and the final one cutting deeply into his right hand.

Cloud howled in pain. "What the hell are you doing!!?"

"Ah, sorry...my bad!" Barrett grumbled "Just hold on we'll stop that thing!"

"No Don't!!" Cloud yelled back. "This reactor is gonna blow, get Tifa and get outa' here!"

"NO!" Tifa screamed "Cloud we're not leaving you!"

"I can handle this!" he yelled back in winced agony "j...just leave with Barrett, come on. No sense waiting for me!"

"But Cloud! There's still so much I have to tell you!"

Barrett yelled up at Tifa. "Yo, he's right we gotta get outa here so save your goodbyes for later!"

The pain in his right hand was too much for Cloud; he released his grip slicing it even further on the edges of the plates as his body was flung to the far left of the chamber. He felt himself floating through the air with everything spinning around him. Sudden spikes of intense pain wracked him before he blacked out; when he regained his senses everything seemed profoundly still. His vision was blurred and he had something warm running down his face he tried to move his legs, he couldn't, his body was numb from pain. He struggled to keep himself from passing out again.

"Persistent are we?" A voice spoke.

"Am I...am, am I dead?" Cloud asked weakly.

"Far from it. It's time, you know."

"What?" Cloud mumbled. "His eyes re- focused but still everything seemed dark and obscured "I'm blind..."

The voice chuckled "You're bleeding."

Cloud moved his right arm but suddenly stopped when the intensity of his injuries became apparent to him.

"Ouch..." He said.

"Hmm...back then you could get by with just scraped knees..."

"Who are you?" Cloud asked

"You'll know soon enough" the voice answered "It's time to wake up..."

"What are you talking about?"

"WAKE UP!"

"Why?" Cloud spoke in a hoarse voice.

"Oh, you're awake!" A different more feminine voice responded.

Cloud wiped his hand over his face, cleaning a warm sticky substance off of it. He could see much better now. He seemed to be floating high above a large room made of wood and stone. "Where am I?"

A face suddenly appeared only inches from Cloud, almost startling him. He stared for a second gaining his bearings before he realized he was lying down staring at the ceiling of a large vaulted room. Huge Buttresses flew along the sides of the walls up towards the ceiling, large stained glassed windows, dirtied with years of dust and grime spaced themselves evenly in-between the buttresses, several of them had been broken and shattered.

"How do you feel?" The girl's voice asked again.

"Eh...sore" He replied as he struggled to lift himself up.

"Well you had quite a fall..."

"A fall?" Cloud asked "What are you talking about I gotta find Tifa..."

"Just calm down, it seems you had quite an ordeal. Where are you from? Do you know what happened to you?"

"Wait a moment..." He paused "Who are you?" He turned towards the voice. At first he hadn't noticed, mostly because his head was throbbing and his eyes were squinted. But as his attention fell upon the person talking to him, Cloud's mind snapped back to attention. She was a girl, with light brown hair, gentle green eyes and a disarming smile.

"Hey, you're...uh..."

"So you remember me eh?" She replied

"Yeah you were selling flowers in sector one"

"That's right." She grinned widely "My name's Aeris" I'm the resident flower-lady; it's a pleasure to meet you.

Cloud stretched and began to take inventory of his injuries, his clothes were badly torn and burnt, drying blood cached his entire body, he was bruised and cut all over the place. But to his surprise he had no significant injuries; he looked at his right hand it was completely healed except for a small abrasion.

:"My hand...it's"

"Been healed?" Aeris chimed in. She smiled "Yeah we seem to be having a bit of problems with that hand huh?"

Cloud sat up and took in his surroundings. Old wooden pews most of them in bad shape dominated the chamber. The floors and walls seemed rotted and falling apart, and a distinct musty smell of old wood hung in the air. Obviously this place had seen better days. Cloud glanced down at his feet, throughout the front of the sanctuary a wild bloom of bright blossoms met his startled gaze, bright sunlight shone through a portion of broken glass feeding the flowers with warmth and energy. Cloud felt very relaxed, despite his previous ordeal, but something about this place seemed very familiar to him

"Resident flower-girl huh?"

"Yep, but that's flower LADY"

"Does it really matter?"

Aeris chuckled "Okay KID"

"So are you gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Well...where I am.' Cloud responded "You said I fell...didn't you?"

Aeris smiled offering Cloud a hand. Cloud refused it and tried to stand up on his own.

"Oh come on Mr. Tough-guy, you were on death's door. Let me help you up"

"Mr. Tough-guy now eh? You've got quite a repertoire of names there..."

"What can I say; I think everyone should have at least three names. It's a small gift, name giving, I mean. I'm a girl of many talents you see…." Aeris quipped as she grabbed Cloud around the waist and helped him to his feet. Cloud promptly flopped against an old altar, holding himself up.

"You mean Lady...right?"

"I'm sorry?" Aeris asked.

"You said you were a girl of many talents" Cloud winced as he moved a sore leg. "But you really meant Lady right?"

Aeris chuckled "Not bad. You got me there"

Cloud glanced at himself.

"I almost died, eh?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yep, I have to say I was worried" She replied. "you gave me quite a scare when you came tumbling down through the roof"

Cloud flashed a puzzled look at Aeris, then turned his gaze upward at the ceiling observing a large hole through which he could see the blasted remnants of the upper plate. His jaw dropped.

"You got to be kidding me...I fell from the upper plate?!"

Aeris blinked "Really? Someone must really be looking out for you"

Cloud met her gaze. "Yeah...someone I guess. You healed me didn't you?"

Aeris glancing down at the ground. "Yeah I suppose I did"

"You must have some powerful Materia to pull me from the verge of death"

She gazed off into the distance for a moment "Well...I...I just sorta have a knack for it"

"I'd say it was more than a knack" Cloud responded "I owe you allot".

Aeris turned her head back towards him smiling as usual. "You look a mess perhaps we should clean you up some?"

Glancing down at himself again, Cloud realized she was right. He didn't look very healthy at the moment. "Well do you know someplace I could wash up?" He asked.

Aeris nodded "Just hold still for a moment or two" She headed off towards the back of the chamber moving towards an old archway. "I'll be right back". She disappeared inside the archway.

"So do you live around here?" Her voice called from a distance.

"Uh...not really" He yelled back.

"You have any family or friends that you might want to get hold of?"

"No, I'm fine. I, I don't have any family... Hey listen what is this place?"

"Oh this? This is the old Church in sector 5 slums. It's been here a long time, nobody knows how long anymore"

"It feels..."

"Familiar right?" Aeris added reappearing from the archway.

"Yeah..." Cloud's eyes scanned Aeris. She was carrying a basin and a cloth. She approached Cloud.

"This place is sacred. This is the only place where Flowers will grow in Midgar, nowhere else" She Kneeled down in front of Cloud, dipped the cloth in the basin and began to lightly dab his face. Permitting her to clean his face Cloud, took the cloth from her hand. Aeris stood up.

"So you have a name?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's Cloud."

"Interesting."

"Interesting?"

Aeris took a deep breath observing the multihued light shining through the old stained glass windows. "Names can sometimes be more than just a method to tell each other apart, you know. I believe there's allot of meaning in a name, so much about who we are can be told from one."

"Maybe." Cloud responded.

Aeris closed her eyes and sensed the life energy within him. The song was just as beautiful as the night they first met in sector one, but it was garbled, clouded, and buried deep inside. She could sense pain and a deep longing for something lost in the past. But there was something else that seemed unusual; his song just didn't fit _him_. Something seemed completely out of place, he felt warped and contorted possibly by his pain, possibly by something else. Either way she couldn't tell if it was really _him. _After all several years had passed, how could she really be sure?

"Your eyes" Aeris spoke with her back to Cloud "They're Mako eyes aren't they?"

"Are they really that obvious? Seems like the first thing people notice about me anymore."

"So that means you're a member of SOLDIER right?"

"I was...I mean...that was awhile ago though."

"Well what are you doing now?"

"I don't know, just odd jobs here and there. I guess you could say I'm a mercenary of sorts." Cloud began cleaning off his badly torn and burnt clothing.

Aeris opened her eyes to reply but they fixed on the images of three men walking into the old Church. She took careful notice of them.

"You said you're a mercenary right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well can I hire you?"

Cloud gave Aeris and odd glance... "Why, what do you need me for?"

"Just as a bodyguard. Just to help get me home."

Cloud looked at the three men approaching; two of them were blue-clad Shinra personnel. The third was a man dressed in a blue designer suit with slicked hair and an intense glare. "Are these guys going to be a problem?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." She nodded.

Cloud's mind raced. "This could get messy." he thought. "Why are you so sure they're after you?" He asked.

"Believe me I know. That's Reno, he's a Turk..."

"Turks!? What do the Turks want with you?" Cloud's heart feinted at the idea of involving himself with this drama right now, frankly he was eager to get back to Tifa's bar and ensure his friend was safe.

"It's a long story" Aeris replied, "will you help me?"

"Well, I, uh...I don't work for free you know"

"Umm, well how about... One date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, I'll pay you one date to escort me safely back home.

Cloud's gaze shifted towards the stylishly clad Reno, now approaching closely.

"Aeris, you're a very difficult person to get a hold of" Reno spoke.

"And I plan on continuing to be one. Cloud?" Aeris glanced at her new companion.

Cloud stepped towards Reno blocking his path towards Aeris.

An amused smirk cracked Reno's lips. "Who the hell are you?"

Cloud observed the situation carefully. He had no weapon and was facing a Turk and two well armed Shinra-guards.

"Cloud..." Aeris whispered "Here" She gently grabbed his hand and placed a round tingling orb in it. A huge grin began to spread across his face.

Reno peered quizzically at Cloud. "Something funny?"

Cloud gripped the orb tightly in his hand and whipped his free hand up in front of the stylishly clad Turk. A brilliant charge of electricity shot from Clouds hand exploding in Reno's face tossing him and the Shinra guards into the air, they landed a good ten feet away on their backs.

Cloud quickly scooped up one the guards' weapons that had flown out of their hands. Aeris grabbed his arm. "NO! Don't fight in here. You'll kill the flowers." Cloud paused. "Come on Cloud, there's no need to spill blood." Aeris added as she pulled at his arm. I know a way out"

Cloud took one last look at the three sprawled bodies, watching them as they slowly regained composure. Then quickly followed Aeris out the back of the sanctuary.

Reno picked himself up slowly and shook his head to help speed away the grogginess. He dusted himself off, cleaned his untucked designer shirt, and smoothed his gelled red hair.

"Well don't just stand there go after them" He ordered pointing towards the rear of the sanctuary. The guards picking themselves up quickly giving chase. "And watch the flowers!" Reno added.

"Those eyes..." He whispered to himself watching his two blue-clad subordinates disappear behind the altar. "Those were Mako eyes"

"Hey wait up" Aeris yelled in between pants. A very nimble and distant Cloud came to a stop on top of an old shingled roof. Aeris slowed down to a quick pace and took her time hopping from roof to roof catching up with her athletic escort.

"So what did that guy Reno want with you?" Cloud asked as Aeris approached.

"Whew let's rest a moment" Aeris replied. Cloud leaned against a large brick chimney and gazed upward at the upper plate he could still see the smoldering remnants of what used to be reactor 5. "You said that guy was a Turk right?"

Aeris took a seat wrapping her arms around her legs, hugging them. "I don't know, I guess they want me to join them..."

Cloud arched his eyebrow "Really? You think you could make it as a Turk?"

"I suppose. What do you know about the Turks?"

Cloud stood up and stared off into the distance. "I know they work for the Shinra. They're an elite group of operatives, combat specialists and spies. They do Shinra's dirty work. Kidnapping, espionage, assassinations, dark-ops, you name it they do it, they're the best. Many of them are recruited right out of SOLDIER." Cloud added.

"Which is why I'm not particularly interested in them catching me" Aeris replied.

Cloud's gaze met Aeris', her eyes were an intense shade of green. She smiled at him. "Well let's get going" Cloud abruptly spoke.

"Oof, just one more moment, my legs are killing me"

"Funny I thought you said you could make it as a Turk?" Cloud snipped playfully.

"Ooooh, that's so wrong"

Cloud began to pace slowly. "So where do you live? In sector 5?"

Aeris nodded. "Just me and my mother"

"Do you always go so far out selling flowers?"

"Sometimes, that's when I usually run into trouble with Tseng and the Turks"

"Tseng?!" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, Tseng is the captain of the Turks. Believe it or not he actually grew up around here in the slums."

"Did you know him?"

"Somewhat, I used to play with his brothers when I was little. He was a nice guy, always looking out for the other kids, sorta like a big brother." Aeris reflected thoughtfully. "Now he's TSENG the famous captain of the Turks. Funny how people you know can change so much."

"How much farther is it to your house?"

"It's still a ways yet" Aeris responded. "Where will you go after you take me home?"

"I want to get back to Tifa's bar in sector seven"

"Oh" Aeris said coyly "Is she...is Tifa your girlfriend?"

"Now that was a good question" he thought. Cloud scratched his head and glanced down at the roof awkwardly.

"Well, uh, not really...I guess"

"Not really? Does that mean kind of, sorta?" Aeris pushed.

"Well we grew up together in Nibelheim"

"Oh, so you're just friends, then?"

"Yeah, were good friends, I guess..."

There was a small uncomfortable pause.

"_REALLY_ good friends?" Aeris asked.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. "Smiled Aeris "Come on Cloud, my house is not much further"

"But you were the one complaining about your legs hurting..."

Aeris didn't respond, simply hopping over to the next roof. "Come on Slow-poke, don't let "the girl" beat you."

Cloud tilted his head to the side. Who was this girl, Aeris? Just a mere flower lady from the sector 5 slums? No, there was something more, something much more going on here. One thing was for certain however, though he was deeply concerned about Tifa, he felt quietly at ease around his new friend. He felt so eased that he couldn't even remember what he had recalled about Tifa in the reactor. The dark thoughts and feelings of dread seemed too remiss with every melodic syllable that dripped from Aeris' mouth. Yes there was something indeed special about his extraordinary meeting with Aeris, only the course of time would reveal how special there meeting was.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Aeris, dear, where have you been its late? I was getting worried"

A middle aged woman peered out from the doorway of a small but neatly kept kitchen. In one hand she held a jagged grey washcloth, which obviously had been in service for quite some time, in her other hand she held a simple white plate with a small chip on it's rim.

"It's okay Mom, this is Cloud he's my bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? You didn't get followed again did you? Are you hurt?"

"No everything's fine mom, Cloud made sure I got here safe"

"Oh, I see" Said Aeris' mother glancing behind her daughter, taking note of a third party awkwardly standing in the front doorway of her modest home. She abruptly put down her washcloth and plate straightened her spectacles and dried her hands on her apron. She walked over to Aeris, taking note of Cloud's burnt and torn clothing. "Well thank, you...Cloud is it? Thank you so much for bringing Aeris back home safely."

Cloud wiped some dirt off of his face, he was exhausted. "You're welcome..."

"Would you like to clean up some, it appears you went through allot today."

"Uh, No thank you. I need to get back to sector 7 as quickly as possible"

"Sector 7,"Aeris's mom asked "That's still quite a trip. It's late and you look spent"

Aeris nodded in agreement. "Yeah Cloud, it really is kinda late. Besides the trip to sector 7 is a little tricky. I'd have to show you the way."

Cloud stared down at the floor feeling a little uncomfortable. "Ah, well I appreciate the offer, but I really must get going"

"Oh don't be such a jerk" Aeris teased "LOOK at me I AM CLOUD, I MUST BE OFF" she mocked playfully.

Aeris' mother put her arm around her daughter. "Really Cloud, why don't you stay the night? I have dinner cooking, and you can have Aeris' room, once you've cleaned up I think I have some clothes that may just fit you".

Cloud's muscles throbbed with soreness; he didn't feel like traveling more tonight anyway.

"Then it's settled" Aeris announced. "You're staying. Now shoo sho sho, go get cleaned up. There's a bath on the second floor"

Cloud was putting the finishing touches on a delicious homemade pie, while his mind swirled with thoughts. Did Tifa make it out of the Reactor okay? If he went back to find her, would she make him stay and go through another botched attack? Perhaps by now Tifa would realize that her efforts against Shinra were futile. It certainly would make life a whole lot simpler for Cloud if she would just forget about this Avalanche group and Barrett that bionic freak. But deep down inside he knew it wasn't that simple for Tifa.

"Well I suppose I'm off to bed" Yawned a weary Aeris. "You should go to bed too Cloud" She added. "We have a long day ahead of us. The trip to sector 7 is a bit long"

Cloud watched her gently climb the stairs of her modest but cozy home. He went back to his pie.

"So how long have you been in SOLDIER?" Asked Aeris' mother.

"I'm not in SOLDIER anymore. How did you know I was in SOLDIER?"

"Your eyes of course"

"How do you know about that?"

"Listen, Cloud...I would like to ask a favor of you." Aeris' mother redirected. "Leave early tomorrow morning, before Aeris wakes up."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry Cloud, but please. The last thing Aeris needs is to get her feelings hurt again."

Cloud stared at the table for a moment. "Alright..." After finishing his pie, Cloud made his way up to the second story and into Aeris' room. He would be sleeping here tonight and Aeris would be sleeping in her mother's room. He felt a little guilty putting Aeris and her mother out like this, but it had been a long time since he slept on a bed. A very long time. Cloud lay down on the bed and closed his eyes, his mind drifted off. How long had it been? He hadn't slept on a bed since...yes since that time.

"Cloud? Oh my it's so good to have you home. Look at you, you're all grown up and so handsome. I bet the girls never leave you alone."

Cloud peered from the edge of his bed; he was in a one room house with simple furnishings. In the kitchen area an older woman was preparing food.

"Not really" He replied.

"You know dear, I was thinking. I think you need to find yourself a nice girlfriend or even a wife. An older one, one that can take care of you. Yes I think an older girlfriend would be just right."

"I'm not interested..."

Cloud bolted upright out of Aeris' bed. "Gah, these stupid memories" Cloud thought to himself. "I must've fallen asleep, what time is it?" Cloud searched around for a clock, but there was none in this small room. He glanced out the window. "It must be really late" he thought.

"Aeris' mother is right. I should just leave now."

Walking quietly down the stairs towards the door of the small cottage, Cloud noticed a small framed picture of a young man and woman. The man was wearing the red uniform of a Shinra officer, the woman was in a white wedding gown. Cloud stared at the picture for a moment, and then quickly made his way out the front door.

"Lets see" Cloud thought to himself "Sector six should be this way, then sector seven after that..."

Cloud made his way through a few twists and turns and into the sector 5 slums, Aeris' home was just outside it. The place was quiet, a few ragged and crumbling buildings with linens draped over lines hung between windows and roofs, gave proof that abundant life still existed in this run down area. "Must still be really early" Cloud thought. He made his way down the main street. Along side of a wall an old vent shaft looked to have remodeled into a makeshift home. Though not what one would call elegant the place seemed none the less homey and well cared for. A long neatly sown curtain with a few sewn patches was slung over the entrance, a chair and an old wobbled table were carefully placed within a few feet.

"Ahhhhhhh, Ooooooh..." A voice called out from inside. Cloud stopped and listened closer. He heard it again. "AHhhhhh...OOoooooh"

"Oh him?" A voice sounded from behind Cloud. "He came stumbling into town a week or so ago" Cloud turned towards the voice. An older man carrying a bag of food and a flask of water approached from behind.

"Don't know his name. The fellow doesn't talk much. In fact the only thing he says is Ahhhhh or Ohhhhh"

The old man looked thoughtfully at Cloud. "Say sonny, do you know him? Did you come looking for him?"

Cloud shook his head. "Sorry, I just heard him moaning. I thought something might be wrong"

"Hmm." The old man replied. "That's nice of ya, don't see many kind folk these days." The old man paused. "Well maybe you've seen em''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' before. Would you mind taking a look see at him?"

"Eh sure I guess" Cloud responded.

The old man opened the flaps in the curtain covering the shaft; inside was a young man sitting on old mattress. He looked dazed and was sweating; he appeared to be very ill. The only thing unusually about him was the heavy black cloak he was wearing over his slightly dirty clothes. Cloud studied the man for a moment. "No I'm sorry I've never seen him before"

"Ah, well" The old man sighed "Thanks for looking though. We really have no idea who he is; he didn't have anything to identify him with except for this weird tattoo on his neck." Cloud peered carefully at the young mans neck. A number 2 was tattooed in dark ink.

"Weird eh? Who would want to tattoo a number on themselves? Especially on the neck, that's gotta sting"

Cloud shrugged. "Hey listen can you tell me how to get to sector six from here?"

"Eh sure, but you need to be careful it's a little dangerous" The old man said. "Now let's see if I can draw you up a makeshift little map"

With his makeshift map in hand Cloud headed off towards sector six.

"Ask some of your friends if they might know anything about him. Any help at all would be appreciated." The old man called out.


	4. Walmarket

**CHAPTER 5 WALLMARKET**

Cloud was about to exit the sector 5 slums when he noticed a person waiting for him up ahead. His eyes fell on the frame of a slender girl with soft brown hair and gentle green eyes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Aeris spoke to cloud

Cloud scratched his head, a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry Aeris, but I don't want to put you in any more danger. …" He stuttered "I mean I appreciate your help, but I just didn't….."

"Are you finished?" Aeris cut Cloud off. "Good" She continued not waiting for an answer "Let's get going the road back to sector 7 is pretty rough"

Cloud shook his head. "Guess it's pointless to argue with her" He thought.

"Mom gave up arguing with me a long time ago" Aeris responded, guessing what Cloud was thinking. "So she just trusts that I can take care of myself"

"Which is why you need to hire a bodyguard?" Cloud interrupted. "Don't you ever think that some things might be a bit too dangerous? Especially for a girl?"

"For a girl? You can't expect me to go back after hearing you say that!" Aeris exclaimed.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "Fine then lead the way"

Garbage and old pieces of metal, circuit boards, and abandoned industrial equipment littered the long trek from sector 5 to the main junction that leads between sectors 6 and 7. All of the refuse of Shinra's long occupation of this dreary land could be seen throughout the length of the journey.

Cloud had managed to keep his spirits up even though he was deeply concerned about Tifa. He looked thoughtfully in Aeris' eyes as she talked about her flowers her mother and about life. But secretly he was contemplating two major problems, what if Tifa wasn't all right, and how to get Aeris back home safely.

"Oh my Gosh, it's still here!" Aeris exclaimed. Cloud looked carefully around the expanse of the area they had just entered from an ancient hole cut into an old rusted fence that ran the perimeter of the sector 6 slums.

It was a playground. A very old playground. A set of rusting but sturdy bars, slides and old swing sets dotted the muddy landscape. Cloud could envision what this place must have looked like before the upper plate was constructed. Perhaps it was once part of an old schoolyard, long since forgotten. Where green fields and wild flowers bloomed.

Aeris ran towards a large cement dome shaped like a cat. Its tongue was long and slung out of its open mouth creating a slide for anyone still young at heart to try it.

"Come on slowpoke, up here" Aeris called down to Cloud.

Cloud smiled to himself and slowly walked over to where Aeris was perched on top of the cat shaped dome.

"Aren't you a little old for this?"

"I used to come here when I was little" Aeris responded. There was a slight pause. "Um, Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"What rank where you in SOLDIER?"

"Private First Class"

"Oh" Aeris responded lowly. "Just like him…."

"Him?"

"Yeah my first boyfriend. Well, my first REAL boyfriend."

"Oh really? What was his name I probably knew him."

Aeris leaned back closing her eyes. Concentrating deeply on her memories. "Never mind, you probably wouldn't know him."

Cloud sat down on a large rock protruding out of the dirt. "I don't know, not a lot of people make Private First Class. If he was a PFC I probably met him at least once." Cloud paused. "So what happened to this guy?"

"He was transferred out of Midgar, and I never heard from him again. He never wrote. Never came back…" Her voice trailed off.

"What was his name?"

"Zack…"

A powerful wave of dizziness struck Cloud, he shook his head and in an instant the dizziness dissipated. There was something peculiar about that name, but Cloud didn't want to think about it. Besides no face came to mind.

"Can't say I know of any Zack."

"It doesn't matter." Aeris replied. "He probably found someone else in another town where he was stationed. He always had an eye for the girls"

Cloud frowned. Aeris perked her eyes up, and caught of quick glimpse of it. "What are you jealous?" She teased.

"Huh? I, I just feel bad for the guy…that's all"

"Bad for him? Why? Because he's missing out on a major babe like me?" Aeris chuckled playfully. "Oh my god, you're turning red!"

"I am not" Cloud blurted. "Look let's get going" He redirected.

"Okay, Okay" Aeris replied. She hopped down from the cat-shaped dome, and began to make her way across the mud ridden field towards Sector 7.

"You think I'm cute don't you?"

"What?"

"Careful you're turning red again"

"Yeah, right."

AT SECTOR 7

"Where did she go?" Cloud's eyes narrowed intensely as he glared at Barrett from across the OP's room.

"The hell should I know?!" Barrett responded. "The girl just took off, I dunno know when. Probably sometime this morning. She closed the bar and just left."

"But she's okay, right?"

"Yeah Tifa's fine. She's a tough girl. In fact you have Jessie to thank for getting us out of there alive."

Jessie beamed proudly. "Yeah, but really Tifa was more concerned about you Cloud. In fact we all were "Jessie added.

Cloud ignored her. "So you have no idea where she went?"

Barrett sighed. "Look to be honest we had a bit of a falling out"

"What?"

"Yeah, well what happened was this." Barrett continued. "Jessie ran into some info right after we got back. The rumor was this sleazy guy who runs Wall Market in sector six is supposedly holding a member of Avalanche."

"That sounds sort of fishy" Cloud added.

"Yeah and I told her so. I said we ain't' got no business messing with this Don Corny-whatever guy…"

"Corn-EO" Jessie corrected.

Barrett flashed a glare at Jessie before continuing. "Yeah well this guy is seriously in-bed with the Shinra. I told her to leave him alone for now. Hell we got all of Shinra looking for us right now! But Tifa, she just knew it was you they'd captured. But we all kept telling her that you wouldn't have survived the explosion, she wouldn't listen though. She just kept arguing wit me"

Jessie interjected again. "Well not all of us thought you were dead."

"Dammitt, Jessie" Barrett roared. "I'm telling this story. So jez' back off" Barrett turned back towards Cloud. "So there you have it."

Cloud glanced at Barrett, then looked at Jessie. Barrett paused. "Wha', you don't think…Ah hell! I told her to stay put!"

Cloud turned to leave. "I'm going after her"

"No you aint!"

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm the boss of this outfit and I'm paying you. I say we lay low, ain't no use risking everyone"

"You gotta be kidding me" Cloud objected.

"Look Tifa is tough, she can take care of herself. I'm sure she'll be back soon. And when she does Im'a chew her ass out good"

"But what if she doesn't? What if she gets caught?" Cloud argued.

"Yeah what if she does? Then what if you get caught too? Then Avalanche is out two people!"

"This is stupid. I'm leaving"

"If you leave, you ain't getting paid"

Cloud ignored Barrett and made his way back up to the 7th Heaven Bar. The place was dark and empty the shades had all been pulled over the windows. A "Closed" sign hung in the front door's window pane. Aeris was sitting on a stool talking to Marlene.

"I see you met Marlene"

Aeris smiled at Cloud. "Yes she makes good cup of tea. So did you find your friend?"

Cloud shook his head "Seems like she went out to Wall Market to look for me"

Aeris sipped her tea. "Wall Market? That's not a safe place for a proper lady"

"She thinks this guy Don Corneo has me. She's putting her safety in danger to try and rescue me."

"Only, you're not _in_ Wall Market" Aeris added.

Cloud nodded. "Sounds like a trap to me"

"Well?" Aeris asked, handing her cup to Marlene.

"Well what?"

"Are you joking!?" Aeris stood up and stuck her finger in Cloud's chest.

"Huh?"

"Isn't this "Tifa" a really good friend?"

"Well, yeah, we grew up together"

"And weren't you just saying how dangerous it is for me to travel through the slums by myself? Well Wall Market can be a lot more dangerous for young ladies, in many different kinds of ways."

Cloud paused carefully contemplating.

"I can't believe you! You're actually just sitting here thinking about what to do! Come on we gotta go get her!"

"We? Aeris, this has nothing to do with you."

"Forget it Cloud, I'm coming with you. Who'll heal your hand if I'm not around?"

"Who says I'm gonna let myself get injured again?"

"Come-on, you at least need someone who knows the area. I'd be the perfect guide. Or do you want to send me back all by my lonesome self. Whatever will I do without my bodyguard?" Aeris added with playful sincerity."

"Fine but once we figure this out, I'm taking you home"

"Don't forget, I still owe you a date"

"Now wait a minute" Cloud responded. But Aeris had already opened the door and headed out.

"Come on Cloud, don't be so slow!"

AT WALL MARKET

"You want me to do what!?"

"I am not coming out like this!" A defiant Cloud spoke from a draped off dressing room.

Aeris giggled. "Come on Cloud, don't be so uptight"

"I don't care what you say, you're not getting me to wear this!" Cloud responded as he thrust a sleek blue dress back at Aeris.

"You do want to help your friend right?"

Cloud frowned. "Are you sure they said she was in Corneo's palace?"

A chuckle permitted itself to slip from Aeris' lips. "Of course I'm sure. What? You think I want to see you in a dress?"

Cloud carefully pondered that question. "Now explain to me again why in the world I have to dress up like a girl?"

"Hee hee…This Don Cornea guy has an eye for the ladies. The girls at the Honeybee Inn say he's looking for a bride. If we want to find Tifa, that's the first place we should look for her."

"But why me, I think you make a better looking girl than I do"

"You mean you want me to go in by myself?"

"NO. I'm not saying that" Cloud objected.

"Then here you go" Aeris responded as she handed Cloud back the dress.

Cloud sighed. "How the hell does this thing go on?"

Aeris sighed. "Here let me show you"

"Whoa! What are you doing!"

"Oh don't be such a prude. There a full tugs here, a full pulls there and whoosh, we're done"

A wrinkled storeowner with bloodshot eyes carefully approached the two. Cloud leaned against the back of rickety but neatly kept clothing store. "So you're the one who wants to be "cute" eh?" He asked.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm, a tough guy like you? Can't say I'm surprised though" The man continued.

"Look there must be some mistake, my friend here must've ….." The storeowner cut him off. "You don't need to explain anything to me sonny, I ain't here to judge ya'." It's your business not mine"

"Aeris, what have you been telling people?!"

"Shh, shh shh don't want to ruin our secret mission" She whispered to Cloud.

"The hell? Secret mission?"

"Hmmm" Aeris carefully observed Cloud. "Not too bad. Now try walking nice and cute now, just like me"

Cloud grunted, looked around nervously and attempted to walk as daintily as he could. It was all Aeris could do to hold back the tears.

"That's it I'm done…." Cloud announced.

"No no, you look fine. It's just…..what do you think sir? A wig?"

The wrinkled storekeeper scratched his bristled unshaven chin. "Uh, yep. I'd say a wig and maybe some makeup too. In fact I know just the place to go for your friend here."

"You do?" Aeris asked.

"Yep, the gymnasium here. I get a lot of business from his type, there".

"Oh man" Cloud groaned.

"And I know just the place where we can get you some makeup" Aeris added.

CHAPTER

"Wow your friend's hot too!"

Cloud stood awkwardly in the foyer of a large opulent mansion, his dress blue and sleek draped gracefully over his feet. Which was a good thing, Cloud had rather large feet. Aeris rested her hand reassuringly on Cloud's shoulder.

"She sure is! We'd like to meet the Don." Aeris smiled demurely. A cleanly shaven guard briefly examined the pair.

"Hmm, I don't know the Don's kinda busy right now with another girl. She just came into to town last night. You'll have to wait your turn"

Another guard, this one somewhat heavy set came over whispering something to the first.

"On second thought, hell we might as well show you all to the Don. I'm sure he'd be pleased to see what a splendid selection we've brought to him this evening."

The other guard moved toward Aeris, smelling her hair. "Hold still you two. We'll have to go get permission to see you two in as well. Don't go wandering off". With that the two guards made their way off into an adjacent room.

Aeris turned towards Cloud. "Okay let's find Tifa!"

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Aeris?" Cloud called "As she was just about to round a turn in the hallway she stopped abruptly and turned.

"Yes?"

"Be careful"

Aeris grinned. Cloud shook his head. "This is going to be a big hassle I know it"

"You be careful too…..Miss Cloud"

"Would you stop calling me that!"

Aeris giggled for a moment then made her way around the turn.

Ahead of him, Cloud could hear the sound of muffled voices. Quietly he made his way towards a large oak door. Closer, as he approached, the voices became louder but were still indiscernible. Gently Cloud placed an ear to the door; he heard a male voice, deep and strong speaking rather authoritatively.

"The time has come. Soon we shall all see a new future. One filled with Mako! The prophecy is not true, that resurrected Satan with the white sword will not lead us to the Promised Land."

"Sir, shouldn't we be getting back to the upper plate? Isn't Mrs. Shinra going to get suspicious that you've been gone for the past few days?"

"SILENCE! I will not be spoken to by a mere servant like yourself!"

There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry…..your majesty. But shouldn't we be getting back to HQ?"

"Umm…eh yes. We should be getting back to Headquarters. The Queen awaits my return. Valiant Knights of Shinra, mount up, we ride out now!"

Cloud heard heavy footsteps move across the room, then the sound of a door shutting within. After a few seconds, Cloud heard more voices speaking quietly.

"Man, he is the President and everything. But he just gets weirder and weirder every time we go on these stupid trips"

"What's with this 'King' thing anyway?"

"Beats me Earl, but he signs the paychecks"

"Gosh I sure hope my wife doesn't find out about this trip":

"Hah, Imagine what Mrs. Shinra would do if she knew her husband was out partying with us at the Honeybee Inn"

Cloud's head began to buzz, he felt dizzy. He blinked his eyes and stood up to regain his composure. His eyes fell upon the shadowy image of a young spiky haired blue-clad mercenary wearing a large sword strapped to his back. This image was ghostly and transparent and stared at him with deep intensity. Cloud froze. Words began to pour into his mind.

"_She's not here. Go find her. She's looking for you."_

"Who are you?"

"WAKE UP"

"Cloud? Are you okay?" Aeris asked as Cloud tried to clear his head. He glanced around him, only Aeris was standing next to him.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I went to go find Tifa and when I came back you were, well catatonic"

Cloud stretched his tight muscles. "…Yeah I'm fine. I, um… just get these spells from time to time."

"Cloud? Oh my God!" A familiar but different voice called out to him. Cloud glanced up to see a raven haired beauty clad in a tight blue dress.

"Tifa?!"

"See I told you" Aeris giggled "Tifa didn't believe me when I told her you dressed up like a girl to rescue her"

Tifa choked back a wall of laughter. "My goodness Cloud, do I really mean that much to you?"

"Oops he's turning red again!" Aeris added with a playful smile. "Time to be nice to Cloud now."

Cloud frowned at that remark. "Look, Tifa what in the world are you doing here?"

Gaining her composure Tifa replied. "Cloud, I'm sorry. But I couldn't just ignore the possibility that you were still alive. How did you survive the explosion anyway?"

"Look I'll tell you all about it later. Let's just get out of here"

Aeris turned to Tifa "So do you trust me now?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes I trust you. What was your name again?"

"Aeris"

"I'm…."

"Tifa" Aeris cut off "Cloud has spoken a lot about you"

"He has?" Tifa asked passing an inquisitive look a Cloud.

"Uh huh, one might think you were his girlfriend" Aeris teased.

"What?" Cloud interjected.

"Oh no no, Cloud and I are friends, we go way back to when we were kids." Tifa explained.

"I see" Aeris responded "Just friends eh?"

The attention of the three was shattered by a heavy set guard strolling down the hall towards them. "Hey godammitt I thought I told you girls not to wander around!" He passed a stern glance at the three. "Come on the Don is waiting for you"

"Crap!" Cloud mumbled.

Tifa grabbed Cloud's arm. "Cloud don't worry, this could be our big chance to press some info outa' this guy. Besides, it may not be wise to try and bust our way outa' here, with all these armed guards."

Cloud contemplated Tifa's thoughts carefully. True it was not wise to bust out of here, but was it any wiser to press their luck with this Don Corneo guy? Besides that Tifa was alive and fine. Why would he want to risk her again?

"Tifa, I thought, I thought you were dead"

Tifa's posture changed. "Cloud?"

Cloud glanced at Aeris. "Ooops, heh, I'll be over here…." Aeris abruptly chirped.

Cloud looked up at Tifa through his blond well brushed wig, and full cherry red lips. "Why are you doing this? You could've gotten yourself captured or worse."

Tifa gazed into Cloud's elegantly painted eyes. "Cloud there is so much I want to know…."

Cloud crossed his arms and looked back down at the floor. "I know, Tifa"

"And when I heard that Corneo had a member of AVALANCHE, well you were the only one missing"

"I know…"

"And when…." Tifa broke into giggles.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"I'm sorry it's just….I can't keep a straight face when you look at me all dressed up like that!"

"You finished now?"

Tifa choked up her giggles. "Yes, I'm finished"

CHAPTER

"Splendid! Splendid! What a delectable assortment of fine honeys!"

A short robust man with balding hair slicked over the top of his scalp, adjusted his housecoat as he carefully inspected his prize.

"Hmmm, yes, yes. Exquisite" he added as he took his time peering at each one of the three prospects lined up in front of him.

"Who shall it be tonight?" He stopped at Tifa. "This voluptuous raven haired vixen?" He moved on to Aeris. "Or this slender angelic youth? Or maybe this modest and wholesome beauty?"

Cloud kept his head down but could still see the Don's feet parked right under his nose. He felt the Don run his hands through his wig. Cloud grimaced.

"Whoo hoo! I've made up my mind!" Don Corneo crowed.

"Tonight my guest shall be……." There was a suspenseful pause. "The shy one!"

"What!?" Cloud thought to himself.

"Hee hee, I love the shy ones. They're so much fun!"

"Now wait a minute" Cloud objected.

"Oooh a deep husky voice too!" The Don responded "You men can have the other two. Now leave us, we want to be alone"

Cloud turned to Tifa and Aeris, but the Don grabbed Cloud by his skirt and flung him on the bed. Normally Cloud would have easily rebuffed such an attack, but he found it a bit more challenging in heels. Cloud looked up just in time to see the door to Cornea's office close.

"Now, my sexy little girllie. Come over here and give daddy a kiss."

"Eh,….." Cloud looked around anxiously trying to find an escape. "This was a stupid idea, how the hell did I get talked into this." He thought to himself.

The Don removed his housecoat revealing a flabby and hairy chest. "Oh you're so shy my sweet little one. Don't worry daddy's gonna take care of that." After a few seconds of posturing, the Don threw himself at Cloud, Cloud dodged rolling out of the way and onto the floor.

"Weee! Lots of spirit, that's okay I like to play hard to get!"

"Don't make me puke" Cloud growled.

"Hmmm, you have a cold or something?"

"I'm outa' here, were did you send the other two girls?" Cloud demanded.

"Hey! You're a guy!"

Cloud grabbed Corneo by his throat. "Gachh!"

"Look you pervert, if you don't tell me where your men took those girls….."

"HELP Security!!!" Corneo choked out.

"Shut up! Tell me where they took those girls!"

Cloud heard the door swing open.

"What the hell!" A male voiced exclaimed.

"Hey he's a guy! Kick his ass!"

"Crap!" Cloud said as he threw the Don on the bed. The sound of numerous footsteps began to flood into the room.

Kicking of his heels with a flourish, Cloud looked around for a weapon. A heavy thud echoed in his head and the room became blurry for an instant, Cloud reeled around in time to see a club flying at his face. He ducked and swung his torso under the blow, popping back up and throwing an elbow into a guards jaw. A fist swung from a second guard at his flank smacked into Cloud's nose, his eyes teared up. He fell flat on his rump. A foot found its way across Cloud's chin, he rolled over backwards flopping against the wall with a thud. A large sword mounted above him fell crashing on to his head. Cloud rubbed his face.

"How dare you try and embarrass me!" Corneo yelled. "Beat him to death!" He directed his guards.

"This cross-dresser is all mine!" One guard grumbled holding his jaw.

Cloud moved up to a knee with his right arm hidden behind him, the guard moved in closer. "I'm gonna beat the living crap outa' you". He got within five feet. Cloud quickly and effortlessly drew the sword from behind his back, unsheathing it and tracing it across the guard's chest.

The guard stood there puzzled for a moment, having felt a strong cool breeze across his body. Then a spurt of red flew out from his chest. A sharp burning sensation tore through him, as he collapsed gasping for air and gurgling blood.

"He's gotta a weapon! It's an assassin!" Someone yelled. "Get the Don out of here" Gunfire erupted, Cloud threw himself behind a tipped oak desk. Shards of wood and plastic flew around him, as several guards emptied their clips into the room. After a few moments, the gunfire stopped. "Did we get him?" A voice asked. "We at least got him pinned." Another one responded. "Move in and finish him off!"

Cloud listened carefully as footsteps began to close around him. In his palm he gripped a greenish glowing orb. "I'm gonna have to time this right" He thought to himself. He looked over to his left and picked up a bowl that had fallen off of the desk. He tossed it out to his right. The guards reflexively turned their attention towards the bowl, Cloud jumped up and extended his clenched fist outward. He closed his eyes concentrating feverishly, as he felt the build up of energy course through him and began to expel itself through his outstretched arm, gunfire opened up, a heavy blow impacted itself against Clouds chest he fell back and heard himself let out a garbled yelp. A crack of electricity echoed in the room, almost drowned out by the sound of firing guns. Several loud cries erupted and were quickly silenced. Cloud felt himself hit the floor. He shook his head, and tried to get back on his feet, his breathe was hard coming. He coughed, scarlet fluid came up from his punctured lungs.

Pulling himself up, he painfully glanced over the table and saw about six bodies sprawled over the floor. Some were motionless, the others were starting to regain consciousness. The scent of singed fabric hung in the air. Still choking on his blood, Cloud grabbed the sword and limped quickly out of the room. Down the hall he heard more signs of struggle.

"Aeris, Tifa!" He thought.

Two more guards came running down the hall. Cloud straightened himself up wielding his heavy sword, a sharp and intense pain throbbed in his chest. He nearly doubled back over. "I must've been pretty badly hit."

"Holy Crap, it's a guy in drag!" One guard yelled. The other guard wielded a chain, he swung it over his head and flung it towards Cloud. Cloud moved out of the way, the chain broke through the wall behind him leaving a large hole. Cloud grabbed the lose chain and yanked the guard still holding it towards him. The guard off balanced, fell forward onto one knee, arm extended. Cloud chopped it off. A loud howl erupted from the wounded guard.

The other guard carrying a knife dug it deep into Clouds side. Cloud winced, bringing the back of his clenched fist holding the sword, across the other guard's temple. The guard staggered backwards still holding the knife, pulling it unceremoniously from Clouds flesh. Without wasting any words Cloud finished off the second guard with the skill of a Shinra trained SOLDIER. He made his way towards the sounds of struggle down the hall, as he moved, he noticed the trail of red blood oozing from his wounds.

"I should be pretty badly hurt" He thought. Oddly enough, and to his surprise, his strength never gave out. Just as he was about to open a door, it flung open; a guard flew past him and landed roughly on the other side of the hall. He looked in the doorway viewing Tifa putting the finishing touches on a bruised and battered guard. The guard threw a punch at Tifa, she caught his fist twisted his wrist and followed it up with a nasty palm to the nose, a loud crunch followed the blow.

Two shots rang out from the other side of the room. A bright flash of light lit up around Tifa as the projectiles bounced harmlessly away from her. Cloud noticed Aeris chanting in the corner, a brilliant streak of light flew from her hands striking the culprit in the face.

"AHHH my eyes! I can't see!" The gunman hollered.

Cloud quickly glanced over at Tifa. "Are you two okay!?"

Tifa panted. "Yeah were fine. Aeris, is amazing" She added.

"Oh my god! Cloud you're hurt"

"What?" Cloud looked down at his blood stained dress. "Oh…yeah". He began to feel a little dizzy.

"Hold on" Aeris called out. "I can help"

"Cloud, these wound look really serious!" Tifa observed.

"I think…I was…shot."

Aeris reached out and placed both her hands on Cloud, concentrating intently, she began to pray quietly. The pain began to diminish throughout his body, and his breathing began to return to normal. Aeris collapsed.

"Aeris" Tifa asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm okay" Aeris responded. "Just doing all this takes a little bit out of me"

Cloud looked up and saw the blinded gunman trying to sneak out of the room. He was a short robust man with balding hair slicked over his scalp.

"Corneo!" Cloud acknowledged. Tifa quickly subdued him, putting him in a wrist lock and flinging him in a chair behind an ornate table.

"No! Don't kill me, please!" Corneo pleaded.

"Why shouldn't we" Cloud responded "You nearly killed us!"

"Look I'll give you whatever you want, just let me go!"

Tifa looked sternly at Corneo. "You'll do whatever we want?" She asked.

"Tifa what are you planning?" Cloud thought. "Isn't it enough that we escaped death twice already?"

Cloud put his hand on Tifa's arm. "Tifa, lets go"

Tifa ignored Cloud. "Rumor is you're holding a member of AVALANCHE here? Is that true?"

"What? AVALANCHE? Are you from AVALANCHE? If you kill me the President will be very displeased!"

"Who are you holding?" Tifa redirected. "You better tell me cause if you don't I'll smash your… uh balls!"

"Whoo! No no, don't hurt me! I'll talk, but I'm not holding anyone from AVALANCHE"

"Keep talking" Cloud said. "Or I'll slice your…eh balls."

"What! I can't tell you all that. President Shinra would have my head!"

Cloud began to aim his sword. "NO NO! Don't! I'll talk" Corneo exclaimed. "We're not holding anyone from AVALANCHE, I just have information about the whereabouts of AVALANCHES headquarters."

"Headquarters!" Tifa exclaimed. "What did you tell them!"

"I can't say that! I'll be in so much trouble!!" Corneo objected.

"You better speak up" Aeris interjected. "Or I'll zap your BALLS!"

Cloud and Tifa passed surprising looks at their modest friend.

"Okay Okay! I told the Shinra we found out AVALANCHE was located somewhere in sector 7 slums. I offered to send out spies to find them, but they weren't interested in that offer."

"Why not?" Cloud asked.

"Because he had, President Shinra that is, had something special planned"

"That is?"

"Oh boy I really can't tell you that!"

Cloud began to aim his sword. "NO wait! If I tell you I'm a dead man!" Cloud shrugged and began to aim again. "Wait, I'll tell you! They plan to drop an entire section of the upper plate on the sector 7 slums!"

"WHAT!"

"Whoo hoo, oh boy. But there's no way you can stop them, they're already on their way now!"

"You're lying!" Tifa yelled.

"Hee hee, not al all! In fact President Shinra was just here a few minutes ago. He's sending the Turks to do the job. When it's done and AVALANCHE is finished he'll blame the disaster on them! Whoo Hoo! What a devious plan."

"You're a sick bastard"

Tifa glanced at Cloud, looking deeply in his eyes. "Cloud, all those people".

Cloud felt a wave of dizziness well up within him. He looked back into Tifa's eyes. "Tifa, let's go. Let's get out of here while we still can."

"We can't just, leave.. All those people in sector 7 to die…" Tifa responded. "Barrett, Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie. What about them?"

Cloud huffed pulling his badly placed wig off his head and throwing it on the floor. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. If he had only left after the first mission, hell, if he had only said no to Tifa and finished walking out the door that night. But, there was something else, something pulling him, he desperately wanted to leave this place and leave his memories behind him. He thought about the image he saw earlier in the hallway. "She's looking for me" Cloud thought, "but Tifa is right here."

"Cloud are you listening?" Tifa touched Clouds shoulder "We have to get going"

Cloud nodded passively. "What about Aeris?" He asked.

Aeris threw Cloud a sarcastic glare. "Come on as if you could actually make me go home"

"Aeris" Cloud spoke "I can't ask you to go along with us. We're in this mess. You don't have to be."

Aeris paused and looked thoughtfully into the distance. "……I know, but…" She paused "I want to be here, I feel like,….I mean I think I'm meant to be here."

"Hee hee! How nostalgic!" Don Corneo piped.

Cloud turned his attention to the portly Don of Wall Market. He was standing up and holding a small hand held device. "Before you brave souls depart to save sector 7, let me ask you a question?"

"We don't have time for this" Cloud frowned.

"No wait it'll only take a second" Corneo continued. "Why do you think someone as Rich and self-important as myself would dishonor himself like this?"

Cloud arched his eyebrows. "Because you're weak and pathetic?"

"Nope"

"Because you're a crazy lunatic?" Aeris suggested.

"Uh huh"

"Um, because you're sure you'll win?" Tifa offered weakly.

"RIGHT!" With a click of the device, Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris felt the floor give out underneath them. A brief symphony of surprised yelps escaped from their mouths echoing down a chute as the floor returned back to its normal position.

"Have a nice trip!" Don Corneo began to laugh.


	5. Battle for Sector 7

**CHAPTER SIX The Battle for Sector 7**

Reeve stood erect. Arms crossed in front of the portly President of Shinra's desk, papers indiscriminately strewn across the top. The president glanced at a diligent secretary feverishly filing documents away. Noticing the glance, the secretary quickly desisted of her duties and quietly closed the door behind her.

"I can't do this!" Reeve exclaimed. "It's unethical".

"Then consider it an order, not a request" The President replied.

"You're talking about destroying an entire section of Midgar. That's insane. The loss of life alone would be astronomical, not to mention the cost of damage."

"I do not need you to tell me what's sane and what isn't. I only need you to follow my orders. Now as I was saying," The president picked up two sheets on the desk glancing at them for a moment, then continuing "you will commission the Turks, as stated within these papers, to detonate the main support pillar under sector 7. You will plant evidence incriminating the terrorists as the perpetrators."

"Sir" Reeve responded. "With all due respect, my department is working double-time on these terrorists. If you could just give us more time and some space, we can do our job."

The President rose from his chair staring out a large window behind his desk, from this vantage point he could see all of Midgar from the 70th floor of Shinra Headquarters.

"Reeve, I don't blame you. But you must understand there is more at stake than you can possibly know. You just have to learn to play your role. No one expects you to be a miracle worker here."

"More than I could possibly know? You're referring perhaps to the Neo Midgar project?" Reeve asked.

"Ah, so you are on top of things." The President smiled before continuing. "Reeve remember you're job is to play the role that I assign to you. I put you in place of Intelligence and Security for a reason. Or did you think I had just gone senile, appointing someone as inexperienced and dangerous as you."

"Dangerous?"

"Yes, you're an outsider Reeve." The President explained. "You haven't made yourself in the company yet; you haven't paid your dues or learned your place. You're dangerous because you're an uncounted quantity a maverick."

Reeve scratched his head.

"Which is why I'm telling you to learn what your role is, and play it."

"Is that a threat?" Reeve asked.

"You like your job don't you?"

Reeve was taken aback. "Why in the world was I appointed, if you only see me as a dangerous maverick?"

"You're not impossible to replace Reeve, but if you learn the ropes, play the role that I script for you and keep your nose clean, you may become a major player in this company. Some day."

There was a long pause. Reeve fiddled with his fingers and gnawed on his lip. "Why didn't you inform me you reactivated the Neo Midgar plan?"

President Shinra chuckled. "I was just about to inform you, actually."

"Really" Reeve replied not really believing the President.

"I hope you don't have any need for the Turks in the near future." The President said as he pulled out a finely tooled leather case.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The bushy mustached leader of Shinra inc. pulled out a long dark cigar pulling it along the bottom of his nose. He took deep breaths savoring the aroma. "I'm sending them back on a little hunting expedition"

"You're not going to bother that poor girl again?"

President Shinra put the cigar in his mouth and lit it with a brass lighter. "Some things have fallen into place recently. We need her now, more than ever."

"Sir" Reeve interrupted. "The Turks are playing an integral part in tracking down the terrorists. Why do we have to re-proportion them now?"

The portly President chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Reeve you really need a vacation, I just explained that in approximately 2 hours their won't be anymore need to track down the terrorists. Now go, send the orders, and make the preparations. The plate over sector 7 comes down tonight."

SECTOR FIVE SEWERS

"What is that thing?" Tifa exclaimed. Cloud, sore, drenched in sewage and clad in a ripped blue dress pulled his sword out of a hulking monstrous creature sprawled lifeless on the ground. He paused, taking note of a collar and tag around the monsters neck.

"Apps" He said.

"What's an Apps?" Tifa replied.

Cloud shrugged. "Hell if I know." His eyes searched around the dank, stench-filled chamber. "Aeris? Are you okay?"

A quiet voice answered from the blackness. "Yes, I'm, I'm fine. A little stinky but fine"

Cloud gazed upward at the slime-ridden chute that carried them down into the old sector 5 sewers.

"That lousy rotten pervert!" Tifa exclaimed. "When I get my hands on him."

."We just barely escaped with our necks." Cloud explained. "We should be happy we're still alive"

"Do you really think what the Don said was true?" Aeris asked. "I mean do you really think the Company is going to blow up half of Midgar just to get AVALANCHE?"

Tifa busied herself trying to wipe the muck off her shoes. "Who would do such a thing? I mean Shinra is slowly killing the planet and everything, but are they really capable of committing such an unthinkable act?"

"Doesn't make sense" Cloud admitted. "I mean why would they want to destroy Midgar, the pride of Shinra? I mean the construction of this city is like a symbol of their achievements and conquests."

Tifa cut Cloud off. "Never mind that now, we need to get out here. We have to warn Barrett and the others.

Cloud nodded. He knew how important the other members of AVALANCHE were to Tifa. Though he had no such feelings towards them himself, Cloud still felt a pang of loyalty; after all they had spent some intense moments together. Cloud turned around looking for Aeris, in the darkness his eyes were easily spotted by her. "Aeris? What are you going to do?"

Aeris sighed slightly lingering for a moment. In the dark seclusion of the sewers much of the ambient screaming was gone, the sound of Cloud's song was very rich and deep, much like that night they first met back in sector one. "I'm coming with you. I can't sit back and let Shinra do this. If they can be stopped, I want to help."

"It's going to be dangerous"

Aeris took exception to that comment. "Oh and like Tifa isn't going to be in any danger herself?"

"That's not what I meant. We're involved in this, you don't have to be. "

"It's too late. You're my new friends, I AM involved. I'm coming with you"

Tifa nudged Cloud. "Cloud it's not like we have time to drop her off anyway. Besides you should've seen her earlier, she's fantastic."

"I know. That's what bothers me." Cloud thought. Now was not the time to be entertaining deep thoughts, but Cloud knew indeed that his chance meeting with Aeris was more than just chance. There was something a bit disturbing about that fact, Cloud understood he did not like feeling controlled by fate. But there was a sense of peace surrounding Aeris, something that melted all the bad memories away and fought back the dread. This scared him most of all. Perhaps deep inside he didn't want a sense of peace, perhaps there was a reason buried deep inside and perhaps Cloud didn't want to know what it was.

"Cloud, are you listening? We have to find a way out, all the people in sector 7 are counting on us." Tifa pleaded."

"Aeris, when this over. I'll get you back home, I promise."

Aeris smiled unnoticeably in the darkness. "Don't worry about me." She knew he wasn't Zack, but at times Cloud really seemed to be just like him in many ways. Besides that Aeris, knew her place was with Cloud and her new friend Tifa, the voices whispering up from the planet told her so. She knew her part in what was to unfold had just begun, and that soon they would need her more than ever. Aeris reached out in the darkness and grabbed Tifa's arm and Cloud's hand. "Come on, slowpokes…" She spoke quietly. "Let's get going."

SECTOR SEVEN SUPPORT PILLAR

A hail of gunfire erupted around Barrett Wallace. The burly and outspoken leader of AVALANCHE took shelter behind a pylon. Beneath him Barrett could see 8 flights of stairs leading up the length of the support column; above him he could see fifty more. His eyes carefully surveyed the area; they picked up the forms of three others pinned one flight beneath him.

"Hold tight! Im'a lay down some cover fire!!" He hollered.

With only a moments hesitation he swung his body out from the protective pylon, and unloaded a salvo from his gun attachment. He laid down a steady stream of bullets for a good 12 seconds; a blue clad Shinra guard fell from three flights above him landing unceremoniously across the railing two flights below him. Barrett rolled back around the pylon and loaded a new magazine into his attachment.

"Awright, move your asses!" He hollered down below.

Wedge, Biggs and Jessie came stomping up the stairs.

"Whew, this is getting exhausting" Biggs exclaimed "And were not even a quarter of the way there"

Wedge checked the magazine cartridge on his assault rifle, blew into the chamber and loaded it back in. "I'm running a little low on ammo"

Barrett threw a glance at Jessie. "Jess you got the artillery ready to go?"

"Uh, huh…it's set" She said in between pants. "You really think we're gonna need this?"

"Shi't, if Shinra has some metal up there, you can bet your ass we'll need it"

Biggs flopped against the railing breathing heavily. "Can we rest a minute?"

"Hell no!" Barrett yelled. "Boy what's wrong with you? Shinra's gonna blow the entire upper plate! We ain't got no time to rest!"

Wedge looked down at his feet. "Barrett….eh you really think we can pull this off. I mean that's SOLDIER up there."

"Damn it, you don't think I know that?" Barrett growled shoving his fist in Wedge's face. "But we ain't gonna quit now, no way!"

"What about Tifa and Cloud" Biggs asked "Why aren't they here too?"

"We don't need that damn Shinra flunky, and Tifa well she's prolly safer in Wall Market" Barrett paused "….But we sure could use em' both, right now." He added.

"Maybe we should just evacuate sector 7 and cut our losses?" Wedge suggested

"The hell you talkin' about!?" Barrett exclaimed "What's AVALANCHE for if we don't fight for the people? You gonna just let them blow up the city and crush all our friends and families in sector 7? Look I understand that we're facing a tough fight, and we may not be coming back from it, but there's no getting off'a this train we on…you got me?"

"I'm not going to let Shinra get away with this" Jessie responded. "I'll follow you Barrett"

"Now yer' talkin'!"

"Back in Cosmo Canyon we agreed that we'd go the distance together" Biggs said. "Let's kick some Shinra but!"

Everyone paused and looked at Wedge. After a moments pause, Wedge spoke up. "All right let's go"

SECTOR 7 SLUMS

"Cloud look, it's starting!" Tifa yelled pointing up at the large central support pillar above sector 7. From high above Cloud could see brilliant flashes of light and hear the distinctive sound of heavy gunfire. Cloud carefully adjusted his newly acquired clothes.

"Kinda' tight" He thought. "But not as tight as when…."

THUD!! A large mass plopped behind Cloud. Cloud jumped and spun around

"Wedge! Oh my god!" Tifa screamed.

Cloud glanced down at the pitiful pile of broken flesh that lay before him. He grimaced, and turned away. Aeris quickly made her way over to Biggs and placed her hands on his shattered body, she closed her eyes concentrating deeply. A bright green glow spread from her hands throughout Biggs's body, after a few intense seconds, Aeris collapsed.

"Aeris? Are you okay" Cloud asked, as he gently picked her up.

"Yes, but I'm sorry. I did all I could do, he…he won't last long" She weakly responded.

"C..louuudd?" Wedge moaned. "Clouuud, is that you?"

Tifa leaned down over Biggs. "Don't try to talk okay? Just try and relax, we'll get you some help". Cloud noticed that Tifa seemed reservedly panicked.

"Yeah Wedge, it's me"

"Cloud? Cloud, you gotta help….Barrett" Wedge struggled to speak. "He's up at the top"

"I will, don't worry about that"

Wedge forced a gurgled chuckle. "Heh ….so you really did come back for us after all….."

Cloud turned away.

"I …I always knew you were….an ...okay guy….. Cloud…"

"How did you know Shinra was going to blow the support pillar?" Cloud asked.

"…..I dunno….someone tipped us off…..Jessie received the info….I dunno…"

By this time a large group of people had gathered under the pillar. Cloud grabbed a man in his early thirties.

"Hey, look after him, he's from AVALANCHE. They're fighting up there to save you, you owe him a lot."

He turned towards Tifa. "Tifa I'm going up"

"Not alone your not!" She responded. "Aeris, there's a little girl in the bar named Marlene…" Tifa added.

"Say no more" Aeris interrupted. "I'll put her somewhere safe" Aeris looked over at her new friends and said a silent prayer for them. "Be safe, and come back quickly"

Tifa hugged Aeris. "You too, don't waste time waiting up for us. No matter what happens make sure you and Marlene are safe."

Aeris looked up at Cloud, her soft gentle eyes scanning his face. "You be careful too" She whispered as she softly held his hand.

Cloud nodded, pausing only momentarily to enjoy the soft touch of Aeris's hand. Tifa picked up Biggs's discarded assault rifle.

"It's time, let's go"

After a long trek up countless flights of stairs, dodging bullets and stepping over an occasional slain guard. Cloud came across a familiar image sprawled across the railing. It was Jessie.

"Tifa? Cloud? I'm so glad I could talk to you both, … one last time."

Cloud pulled Jessie off of the railing supporting her on his shoulder, Cloud moved his hands away from her back, they were soaked with blood. He laid her back on the floor of the landing, he noticed her breathing was erratic and fast, a small trickle of blood oozed from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't talk like that" Tifa said softly. She ran her hands through Jessie's auburn hair. "Were all coming back from this, you hear me?"

"Cloud, I knew you'd come back…..I did a good job didn't I….I mean…I.I…you think I did okay right….Cloud?"

Cloud furrowed his brow and glanced awkwardly at the ground, nodding slowly. "Yeah, you did good Jessie"

Jessie smiled weakly "I'm so…..hap...py……" And with a sudden and dramatic intake of air. Jessie fell silent.

"No! This isn't happening!" Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud grabbed Tifa's arm. "Tifa, we need to concentrate. I need you to get a hold of yourself"

Suddenly a guard came charging down the steps. Cloud quickly brandished his sword, before the guard even knew what hit him his head flew off his body; the body's momentum carried it over the railing. Gunfire erupted from right above them. Cloud glanced upwards three Shinra guards were firing at a position above them. Cloud jumped up and grabbed the landing above him, pulling himself up behind the guards. Tifa charged up the stairs firing a burst into the back of one of the guards, the second guard whirled around in time to see Tifa throw a slide tackle into him, once on the ground the martial artist of AVALANCHE gripped him in a shoulder lock, pulled him up to his feet and quickly popped his arm out of placement. She followed that up with a swift knee to the face and a solid wheel kick to the chest which sent him flying over the railing and to his death.

The third guard turned to fire on Tifa, he pulled the trigger but by then he only had half a gun. Cloud chopped his sword down on the rifle cleaving it in two. Tifa's massive thrust kick prompted by a five foot sprint, tossed the final guard to his death.

"Tifa, you really took those lessons back in Nibelheim seriously" Cloud observed. "Remind me never to spar with you."

"Hey, you guys over here" Biggs called out.

Beyond where the guards had been directing their fire lay Biggs, prone behind a beam.

"Hey you okay?" Cloud asked as he approached.

Biggs winced. "I broke my leg…" he blurted. "Hurts like hell…"

"Where's Barrett?"

"He's up top; he's going all the way for AVALANCHE…." Biggs paused. "Wedge, Jessie…..they're…"

"We know".

"I'm stuck here, been giving him cover. Shinra hovercraft, keep dropping off troops on the stairs "

Tifa looked at Biggs's leg; part of his bone was sticking out from the skin.

"You know…" Biggs said in between winces and tears. "I knew you didn't mean those things you said that night in the OP's room" He continued. "You do care about AVALANCHE and the planet don't you?"

Cloud paused reflectively. "I don't know, what I do know is I won't let Shinra do this. I'm not going to let them get away with it again…."

Clouds mind raced and began to spin.

"AGAIN?" He thought.

Thoughts and images began to swirl in his head, he felt dizzy.

"No not now!" Cloud fought back the wave of confusion sweeping over his body.

What terrible thing had Shinra done before? What was it that Cloud wanted to hide from? Yes, he knew, but now was not the time to confront these demons, he had to stay focused, and he had to fight back these memories.

"Here take this" Biggs said as he stretched out a heavy pack towards Cloud. "This is our artillery. You may need it up above…"

"What about you?" Tifa asked. "We have to get you out of here"

"No, don't worry about me." Biggs yelped as he tried to move his mangled leg. "Stopping Shinra from blowing the pillar is all that matters. You know we killed so many people in those explosions; perhaps this is how it's meant to end. This is what we deserve. Live by the sword die by the sword…right …Cloud?"

"Biggs it's not over yet" Tifa pleaded. "Don't give up. Don't ever give up!"

"We're all counting on you three now" Biggs responded weakly. "Good luck". With that Biggs passed out.

Cloud opened the heavy pack Biggs handed him, inside was what appeared to be a rocket launcher of sorts. He studied the contents for a moment, then looked up at Tifa. "Okay, let's get up there. Barrett could be in a lot of trouble by himself."

Tifa and Cloud followed the sound of gunfire up the pillar. When they finally made it up to the top of the pillar, they came out into a large circular landing just thirty feet below the upper plate. Several bodies were sprawled across the floor lying in pools of blood. Spent munitions casings littered the area. On the far side Cloud could see Barrett engaged with a battle-copter. Barrett was firing explosive shells from a new attachment loaded into his arm. Smoke and the scent of explosives filled the air with every boom that came from a shot of Barrett's gun-arm. The burnt out and shattered shells of two other battle-copters lay around the burly leaders feet.

A hand grabbed Tifa's shoulder from behind. "Don't move!" Not missing a beat Tifa grabbed the perpetrators wrist threw an elbow into his side took a step back and threw him over her hip. A Shinra guard fell on his face 5 feet in front of Cloud and Tifa. The Guard made his way back up to a knee, looked briefly for his weapon until Cloud finished him off with a few quick swipes of his blade.

An enormous BOOM echoed in the area, reverberating across the pillar causing it to shake. The last Battle-copter had exploded on impact after being hit with one of Barrett's explosive shells. The outspoken leader of AVALANCHE leaned against the mighty pillar and breathed heavily.

"Barrett!!" Tifa called

"The hell? Tifa?!"

Tifa came running over to Barrett "Barrett! Thank god you're okay!"

"Where the hell have you been!? Shinra just about blew up the support column over sector 7!"

"I know we heard that's why we came rushing over from Wall Market. The Don was helping Shinra set everything up, that's what the big secret was."

"I told you not to mess with him!" Barrett growled "We needed you here"

Tifa looked away. "Barrett, I'm sorry, but I couldn't just give up on Cloud. And you know what; it was Cloud that found me"

"Yeah well." Barrett looked behind Tifa and noticed the former Shinra SOLDIER searching one of the dead guards. "So the punk came back. He ain't getting no medal from me."

The distinctive sound of a large helicopter began to fill the air around them. Slowly, from underneath, a large armored chopper with the markings of Shinra emerged.

The three members of AVALANCHE looked on as several green clad personal dropped ropes from the sides and began to repel down onto the landing.

"Yo these guys?" Barrett asked cautiously.

"Yep, there SOLIDEIR" Cloud responded coolly.

Barrett cocked his gun-arm. "Shi't . So this is it. No turning back now"

Four members of SOLDIER armed with rifles and swords quickly made a perimeter around the pillar. A fifth figure then came out of the chopper, this one leaping out of the side slowly gliding down to the landing almost levitating for an instant. He was wearing a blue designer sports coat, and an untucked designer shirt. He ran his fingers through his thick gelled red hair re-straightening it, and tugged at his sleeves. He had a confident sneer, all the more emphasized by his glowing blue eyes.

"I know you." Cloud spoke up. "You're a Turk"

The fashionably clad Turk eyed Cloud carefully. "Ah yes, I believe we met back in sector 5, you were with the Ancient"

"Ancient?" Cloud thought "Is that why Shinra was after her?"

"Heh, I still owe you one for that sneaky little Materia trick"

"You're Reno, aren't you?" Cloud asked.

"How nice of you to remember my name."

"I've have a lot more 'tricks' where that came from."

Reno chuckled. "I'd love to give you a little lesson about the power of the Turks. But right now I have a mission to fulfill. And we all know a Turk never fails."

"Except this time!" Barrett roared. "You lousy good for nothing piece of Shinra crap!"

Reno peered at the support column studying it carefully. He turned his attention back to the members of AVALANCHE. "I'd love to play. But right now I'm kinda' busy. I brought some friends for you to play with I'm sure they'll be much more of a challenge than those guards."

Cloud raised his sword, Barrett cocked his gun-arm, Reno raised his arm slowly extending it out completely from his body. He opened his closed fist. A large flame engulfed his entire right arm as it raced along its length and out from his fingers. A wall of fire flew at Cloud, Tifa and Barrett. Tifa and Barrett dove out of the way, Cloud tried to deflect as much as he could with the flat of his sword. The force of the blast knocked him backwards, his hair was singed and his clothes were on fire.

The sound of automatic riffles echoed like a symphony of combat against the upper plate, reverberating back creating an ethereal effect. Cloud patted himself down putting out the flames on his clothing. He was burnt but not as badly as one would've thought. There was much strength and resolve in him perhaps a benefit of his extensive Mako infusion; he tried to stand. As he rose up from a knee he caught the glimpse of metal out of the corner of his eye, instinctively he ducked just in the nick of time as a member of SOLDIER sliced a tuft of hair off his head. Still on one knee he grabbed his opponent's foot and pulled it towards him with a mighty yank. The green clad SOLDIER fell hard on his back knocking the wind out of him. Cloud moved over top of him, the SOLDIER kicked Cloud in the chest pushing him back on his rump. The Shinra SOLDIER quickly rolled backwards and onto his knees, then rose to his feet. Cloud grabbed hold of his sword and leaped up at his foe with a fierce strike. It was deflected.

Reno watched the fighting from the background, slightly amused. Sure these terrorists had proven themselves to be worthy adversaries, but could anyone expect them to match the skill of SOLDIER? Still that blond haired guy with the sword has those Mako eyes. "He could be a problem" Reno thought. In the midst of deep contemplation, Reno quietly made his way around the fighting and towards the main support pillar at the center of the landing. With expertise and swiftness he fastened a large digital piece of equipment to it. He made careful calculations on a small screen. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Hmm, the battle isn't going quite what I'd hoped" Reno mumbled to himself watching the raven haired girl launch a fierce series of blows against one of the green clad members of SOLDIER. Materia was being used, Reno observed, by both sides. "Now that's interesting" Reno thought. "So that little trick back at the church in sector 5 wasn't really a trick. Looks like I may have to get involved in this after all"

Barrett continued to rain heavy fire from behind Cloud and Tifa. Tifa was holding her own but starting to become overwhelmed. Cloud was everywhere; his sword flew like the claws of a panther furiously and without ceasing. When he achieved a breathing space Cloud fired a chain of electricity knocking back a few members of SOLDIER here and there. Barrett was amazed at how resilient these Shinra warriors were. They were not like your ordinary run of the mill Shinra guards, he observed, they were strong, unwavering and highly skilled. They had an incredible amount of stamina and constitution and were weathering blows that would make normal men drop like bricks.

Finally Tifa went down, from a heavy blast of electricity. Barrett quickly dispatched the offender with a carefully aimed salvo. Cloud moved over to where Tifa was and stood guard holding off an onslaught of attacks. Barrett was now grappling at melee with two powerful foes that rushed him from both sides.

"Damn, these punks are strong for there size!" Barrett gasped out loud from under a headlock.

The stress of the situation seemed to call to Cloud, he was calm and determined. Meeting each strike with brilliant accuracy and dodging blows with incredible nimbleness. The harder he fought the more he became relaxed, he was almost trance-like. As the speed of his attacks grew, time seemed to slow down and every split second decision was carefully considered and executed with astonishing precision. With precisely orchestrated movements amidst an impressive display of skill 2 SOLDIERS lay beneath Cloud's sword.

The remaining green clad member of SOLDIER, released his hold on Barrett's neck and fell back. Reno shook his head as the man ran past him with an obvious limp. Cloud, walked over to Reno. Reno sneered defiantly, his arms crossed

"Most impressive". Reno spoke. "You could possibly have what it takes to make it as a Turk"

Cloud positioned himself in front of Reno, taking an aggressive stance, sword raised. Reno looked at the other two AVALANCHE members. The large burly man with the gun-graft looked pretty spent, gasping for breathe, barely standing, and the girl was rather beat up.

"So then it's just you and me eh?" Reno cracked his gloved knuckles. "You know I can't possibly let you interfere with my mission"

Cloud didn't answer, he began to circle Reno slowly.

Reno smirked. "Humph, you fool. You'll learn all to well the power of a Turk!"

In the shadow of the plate Reno and Cloud's eyes met, both sets glowing noticeably in the ambient darkness.

"Yo! Cloud, bust em' up!" Barrett directed.

On queue Cloud launched a ferocious assault, Reno caught a bit off guard managed to dodge his attacks, edning up slightly off balance. Using this opportunity to concentrate an electrical field from his Materia Cloud exploded a brilliant wall of sparks into Reno's chest. Knocking him back several feet, Reno slowly stood back up clearing his head. Cloud charged him and swung his blade down at the stunned Turk's head. Recovering in the nick of time, Reno vanished into thin air. Cloud glanced up quizzically. Throwing a vicious fist into Cloud's ribs, Reno reappeared from behind. Cloud yelped as the sound of ribs cracking caused Barrett and Tifa to wince. Reno followed that up with a heavy chop to his neck, stunning Cloud, knocking him down on all fours. Reno kicked him in his side, Cloud flipped over on his back from the force of the blow. He scrambled for his blade, Reno stomped on his hand and picked Cloud up by his neck. He threw Cloud into the pillar a good 10 feet away.

"Humph, what a pity" Reno sneered. "You had talent. Too bad you decided to waste it away like this." Cloud glared upward, blood ran down his face. He channeled another electrical field and fired at Reno again, Reno dissipated the field with a wave of his hand.

"I do believe you're running out of steam. This last attempt at using Materia was quite pathetic" Reno shook his head at Cloud. "Now let me show you how Materia is supposed to be used" Reno raised his arm towards Cloud, bright pulsing bolts of light flew at Reno's adversary. Three bolts struck Cloud squarely, knocking him virtually senseless.

"Hmm, still alive? The Mako infusion you went through must've been quite extensive." Reno observed

Cloud struggled to his feet. Reno grabbed him by his shoulders

"Any last words before you die, and all of sector 7 is lost?"

"Yo! Punk! You mess with one member of AVALANCHE you mess wit all of us!" Barrett yelled

"What?"

Reno whirled around just as two bullets tore through his abdomen. A painful gasp escaped from his throat as he grabbed his wounded flesh. Tifa came in with a flurry of kicks and strikes, landing several hard shots to the Turks body. Reno reeled, then recovered enough to land a nasty blow to Tifa's temple, dropping her for the second time.

Reno concentrated quickly, releasing Cloud and building an energy shield around him. Barrett's next salvo bounced off of it harmlessly. Reno fired a pulse of brilliant light at Barrett, knocking him unconscious.

Holding his torso gently, Reno looked for Cloud. A blade swung at his head, Reno tried to dodge but his wounds made that a difficult task. Reno fell backwards onto the landing floor. He scrambled back to his feet. He pulled a viciously curved blade from under his pant leg. Limping slightly he met Cloud's glare with a look of scorn.

The two men went at each other furiously, though badly wounded, Reno was still a match for anyone. Cloud fought hard and fast, this time he got the better of Reno. One miscalculated swipe gave Cloud an opportunity to plug his blade deep into Reno's chest. Reno slid off the sword gasping for air. Just then the chopper which had brought Reno and the members of SOLDIER to the main support pillar in sector 7. Reappeared.

A gunman mounted on the open side of the chopper laid down cover fire for Reno as a ladder was thrown out to him. Reno gripped it tightly From inside the chopper Cloud could see two people he recognized one was a man with long neatly styled black hair and a distinctive posture, the other was a slender girl with gentle green eyes.

"Aeris!!" Cloud yelled

"Ah, so you did survive that explosion after all" The neatly styled man with the distinct posture spoke above the loud sound of the chopper. "Whether or not you survive this one is another question altogether."

"Tseng! Let her go!"

"I'm afraid not the Ancient is coming with us." Tseng kneeled down towards the three members of AVLANCHE. "You're too late. The pillar will blow and all of sector 7 will be crushed underneath the plate." Tseng laughed.

"We can disarm it. Come on down and stop us if you dare."

Tseng laughed again. "That won't be necessary. You see that bomb is impossible to disarm, if you mess with it even a little…BOOM"

"Cloud tell me he's lying" Tifa implored.

"Check for yourself if you don't believe me"

"He's not lying" Cloud responded after briefly checking the device.

"This is where it gets interesting. According to my calculations you have approximately 3 minutes to get out of there." Tseng chuckled. "Will you make it or will you be another permanent addition to these slums?"

"You coward!" Tifa yelled.

"Tick tock tick tock" Tseng responded. He made a motion to the pilot the chopper began to break off and head out.

"Damn those Turks, so full of themselves!" Barrett spat.

"Come on, we gotta get outa' here before this thing blows!" Cloud directed


	6. Aeris' Past

CHAPTER 7 AERIS's PAST

"Damn it! Damn it all man! What the hell is it all for!?" Barrett punched his fist repeatedly in the smoldering pile of rubble and ash. "DAMN! Why is this happening!?" Soot and dust clogged the air, making it difficult to breathe let alone see more than 3 feet in front. The incredible thunderous explosion, the ear popping cracks of cement and rent steel, and the panicked screams of terrified people suddenly drowned out by the boom of the falling upper plate, still reverberated in Cloud's mind. In the deaf silence that laid itself like a death shroud over the sector 7, Cloud could barley make out the silhouettes of Tifa and Barrett, the air choked him he tore of piece of clothing off of his sleeve and wrapped it around his nose and mouth.

"Barrett!" Tifa implored "It's not your fault! You did everything you could to stop this."

Barrett's voice took on a tone Cloud had never heard before, he sounded beat and vulnerable. "Wedge, Biggs, and Jessie…….they're all….FRICKIN HELL!!" Barrett began to pound at the pile of rubble again.

Tifa placed her hand on Barrett's shoulder. "Barrett please stop…"

He stopped and for an instant it sounded to Cloud like Barrett may actually break down and cry. "Marlene…oh god….what have I done. I should've been there for you…." He paused regaining himself. "I did this….maybe if I had been a better father I would never have gotten involved in all this….."

"What are you saying" Tifa questioned Barrett. "That this was somehow your fault. That AVALANCHE did this?"

Barrett thought for a moment shaking his head vigorously. "No way! No frickin' way! It's Shinra, ain't never been no one but the damn Shinra! It's their fault! Hell, we may have spilt our share of blood along the way. But we never did nothing' like this! AVALANCHE fought for the people and the planet." Barrett slowed down again almost seeming to lose his composure once more. "Wedge…Biggs, Jessie…they all gave their lives for that cause….but now nothings seems to matter."

Cloud listened quietly from the background. The dust was beginning to settle some; cloud picked up his sword, sheathed it and began to walk away.

"Where the hell is he goin'?" Barrett asked, wiping his red eyes.

Tifa watched Cloud as he slowly made his way out the rubble. "Oh Aeris…."

"You mean that girl in the chopper?"

"Yeah she's a friend, she helped us get out of Wall Market alive" Tifa stopped suddenly. "Wait, Barrett I think, I think Marlene is safe!"

"What?"

"Right before Cloud and I came up the pillar, I asked Aeris to put Marlene somewhere safe!"

"My god! You serious!"

"Yes! I bet you she was captured after getting Marlene out of sector 7"

Barrett frowned. "But what if she wasn't, I didn't see Marlene with her."

"I'm sure she did!" Tifa replied. "You don't know Aeris yet, but she's amazing. Come on let's go find Marlene."

"Yo Cloud!" Barrett yelled "Wait up!"

OUTSKIRTS OF SECTOR FIVE SLUMS

A loud knock sounded on the front door of Aeris's house. An older woman in her late forties finished folding a dress and peered out a small paned window. She took notice of three strangers outside her door. She took a deep breath and slowly opened it. One of them a short young man with blond spiked hair and very sooty clothing met her glance, he had luminescent eyes and a large sword strapped to his back.

"Excuse me" He said quietly. "I don't know if you remember me or not."

"Of course" She replied. "You're Aeris's friend"

"Yeah, my name is Cloud"

"It's about Aeris, isn't it?" Aeris's mother said quietly.

"Yeah" Cloud shifted his posture awkwardly. "Um…"

"Here why don't you and your friends come in?"

Cloud, Tifa and Barrett entered into Aeris' simple yet cozy home.

"This is Tifa, and this is Barrett"

"Nice to meet you Tifa and Barrett"

Cloud scratched his head. "And this is uh…Aeris's mom"

Aeris's mother smiled. "You can call me Elmyra."

"Pleasure to meet you Elmyra." Barrett replied. Cloud noted how Barrett's temperament and mood seemed different. Cloud had early written him off as a blowhard, perhaps there was more to Barrett than what was on the surface.

"So what happened" Elymra asked. "Go ahead and tell me…." She took a seat on a worn couch, head bowed.

Cloud thought for a second. "The Turks caught her. I couldn't protect her"

"I know" Elymra replied. "They took her from here"

"What?"

"She made it all the way back home from Sector 7 with a little girl"

"A little girl!" Barrett exclaimed

Elymra nodded. "Yes she said that Cloud and a girl named Tifa would come by for her"

"Is she here!? Where is she?"

"Oh I see, so you're her father?"

"Yes! She's the love of my life, the only thing that matters to me! I almost gave up on life because I thought she was dead…"

"Well what kind of father are you, just leaving your own child alone like that! Don't you realize that by fighting you're risking her future as well?"

Barrett stared at the floor, ashamed. "…You don't think I know that? Hell, I ask my self that same thing every moment I spend with her. It's not like I wanna fight, but I gotta for the future for the planet, for her. But all I really want to do is be by her side, always." He paused. "You have to understand I'd die for her. I love her so much..."

Elmyra. sighed. "Yes I understand. It's difficult to know what to do. I know what it's like to worry about a child. I've had to make difficult choices and learn to adapt to Aeris. It hasn't always been easy."

"I…uh…" Barrett stuttered. "Thanks…."

Elmyra. smiled up at Barrett. "She's upstairs go to her."

Barrett nodded, then charged up the stairs. "Marlene! Marlene!"

Cloud took a seat next to Elmyra. "Tell me about Aeris. I understand she's an Ancient?"

Aeris's mother paused cautiously. "Y, yes…how did you know that?"

"I overheard the Turks talking about her"

"Yes" Elmyra. responded. "Aeris is indeed an Ancient. Probably the last of her kind. Although she'd never admit it. Aeris was always very secretive and kept certain things to herself. Even her arrival was mysterious."

"You mean her birth?" Tifa asked.

"No, Aeris is not my natural born child. I am not an Ancient" Elmyra. paused, stood up and made her way towards the wall by the stairs. She stood in front of an old picture of a man in a red Shinra uniform holding hands with a young lady in a white wedding gown.

"So if Aeris really isn't your own child. Whose child is she?"

Elmyra took the picture from the wall wiping the dust from its glassy surface. "Oh it was about twelve years ago, I'd say" She began. "My husband and I had only been married for two years; he was an officer in Shinra. It was during those terrible wars with Wutai, that my husband's unit was called up and transferred to the front. It was a very difficult time, it was hard to adjust, I was lonely, but I learned to make do like everybody else.

Elmyra closed her eyes recalling memories long sense packed away. "One day I received a telegram, informing me my husband was coming home on leave. I was so happy, I hadn't received much mail from him, and I was constantly worried about his welfare. So when the day came, that he was supposed to arrive, I went out to the train station to meet him. And I waited, and waited….finally the last train of the evening came and went, and my husband never came. Well his leave probably got cancelled, I reasoned.

She finished cleaning the picture glanced at it momentarily, placed it back on the wall then made her way back to the couch and sat down. "But everyday I would make my way to the train station. Just in case his leave had been delayed, rather than cancelled. A week went by. One evening as I went out to the station I saw a poor women with worn clothing laying in the mud just outside of the loading dock. She had a little girl with her. It was a pitiful sight, but you used to see a lot of this sort of thing during the wars. I walked over to her and asked if I could help. The poor lady was sick and extremely weak; the little girl was very confused and frightened. The lady said to me "This is Aeris, please take care of her. Keep her safe…." She died in my arms in the mud. So I took Aeris home with me. I was lonely and I felt badly for this poor little girl now left motherless, which is why I guess I took her in.

Elmyra smiled. "Aeris was a wonderful child so full of life, and boy could that child talk. She would talk to me about life and her mother and about strange things too."

"Strange? Like what?" Cloud asked.

"Well, she told me how she had escaped from some research laboratory. She would also say things like her mother had returned to the planet. But even though her mother had departed, Aeris told me that she wasn't sad because now her mother was with her people."

"Returned to the planet?"

"I asked Aeris if she meant, her mother had 'gone to heaven.' 'No' Aeris said to me 'She's joined with the planet.' Still to this day, I can't say for certain what she meant. Aeris was a very peculiar child."

Elmyra stopped abruptly then continued in a softer tone. "One day Aeris come over to me out of nowhere and said..."Don't cry, please don't cry. Someone very dear to you has just returned to the planet." Of course I pretended that I didn't know what she was talking about. Then shortly after that I received a form-letter telegram saying my husband was missing in action. He never came home.

"My husband's loss was difficult to bear, but Aeris helped me through the hardest parts. We became inseparable and it wasn't long before she began to call me mom. One day a man named Tseng came to visit us; he had known Aeris since she was a child. He was just promoted to the Turks." 

"Tseng?" Cloud asked. Elymra nodded.

"He wanted to take Aeris to Shinra headquarters; he said she was a 'very special child' 'an Ancient', 'the last of an extinct race'. He told us that her destiny was to lead all humanity to the Promised Land. That was the first time I had ever heard her called an Ancient. But Aeris was adamant, she refused to go. She would just scream over and over. "I'm NOT AN ANCIANT! I'm NOT AN ANCIANT! I'm NOT!!!!" But Tseng insisted that she come with him. Aeris proved to be very difficult to acquire, she eluded them for years"

"They didn't force her?"

"I don't think they wanted to harm her, so they posted some spies to keep an eye on her instead. And at least here, they knew where she was. It's not like anyone could leave Midgar without Shinra knowing about it. Besides I think they were willing to wait until they had her full cooperation."

"That was until tonight" Tifa added.

"Yes, that's right. She had Marlene with her. This time, the Turks were particularly aggressive. She didn't have much of a choice, but to go with them. They knew Aeris would never cooperate if they harmed me, but if they happened upon some other form of leverage…"

Barrett Wallace came down the stairs with Marlene on his shoulders. "Sorry but I overheard most of what you said. So, your daughter sacrificed her freedom to save my daughter? I can't just let that go!"

"Marlene! It's so good to see you again! Are you okay?" Tifa asked as she ran towards the 5 year old with her arms outstretched.

"Uh huh, the flower lady came and got me. She said Tifa told her to come get me."

"Hell I can't just sit her while those sleazy Shinra jerks kidnap Aeris." Barrett growled, regaining a bit of his typical self. "Me and Marlene owe her everything!"

Elymra looked up at Cloud. "So you're going to get Aeris then, I guess…"

Cloud looked straight into Elymra's eyes. "You bet."

Elymra sighed. "It's just so sad to know that more blood will be spilt before everything has been settled"

"Um, excuse me" Barrett said. "You think you could watch Marlene just a little bit longer?"

"Sure I don't mind, I like the company. But promise one thing Mr. Barrett."

"Shoot, that don't sound right, I'm just Barrett."

"Then promise me one thing Barrett. That you'll come back to Marlene, don't let her be fatherless."

"Hell, ain't' no way I'm gonna be dying anytime soon. Marlene is the only thing that keeps me alive sometimes. I'm gonna finish this and make right by her."

"I believe you."

"Psst Psst, guess what Cloud…Guess what?" Marlene tugged on Clouds pant leg.

"Uh what?.."

"Aeris was asking all sorts things about you. Like what is Cloud like, what kinds of stuff does he do? I think she likes you!"

Cloud turned a bright shade of red.

"Don't' worry I won't tell Tifa!" She whispered emphatically.


	7. Infiltrating Shinra

CHAPTER 8 INFILTRATING SHINRA

"Man that's a lot of suits" Barrett whispered hoarsely over to Cloud. Cloud crawled a bit further forward to get a better view of the meeting room below them. Cloud was not comfortable returning to Shinra Headquarters after all this time. But he managed to control his thoughts and memories enough so that he could guide, Barrett, and Tifa through the building relatively undetected. By luck they had found the heating duct which stretched over the main conference room on Shinra's 68th floor. Cloud carefully peered his head over the grate through which bright beams of light blazed illuminating bright specks of dust floating in the air. He could make out 5 people down below; he put his ear close to the grate.

"Sir, damage estimates are in for sector 6…"

"Hmm, I see"

Cloud recognized that voice, he squinted his eyes so he could make out the portly image of the Shinra President.

"According to the report, with the complete loss of sector 7, the total damage estimate stands at 10 billion gil."

"I don't know about you, but I think that figure dwarfs our current budget." Another voice spoke.

Cloud turned towards Barrett. "You know any of these guys?"

Barrett carefully studied the room's occupants. "…yep, that's the President there, that big guy with the beard in the military uniform is Heidegger, head of Shinra military, that short fat guy is Palmer head of the Air and Space Commission." Barrett paused.

"What's wrong?"

Barrett's demeanor iced. "That woman, in the red, her name is Scarlet…."

"Yeah I've heard of her before" Cloud responded. "I think she's the head of the Energy and Research department."

"Yeah, but that department's just a cover for weapons research…"Barrett sneered under his breath. "She's nothin' but a cold evil woman…"

Cloud turned his attention back to the meeting underneath them.

"I'm not going to rebuild sector 7" The President announced.

"What? You're just gonna leave Midgar half blown apart?" Cloud took notice of a man in a blue designer suit with a neatly trimmed goatee.

"Who's that guy?" Cloud asked.

"Beats me. Never seen em' before."

"Anyway, as I explained earlier I'm going to be re-initializing the Neo Midgar plan." The President explained. "Soon we will have all the Mako we'll ever need"

"The hell they talkin' about, "neo-Midgar plan"?"

Cloud shrugged.

The president continued. "I'm going to announce a rate hike for Mako also. To coincide and cover the cost of the Neo Midgar plan. I'm thinking around 18."

The man with the neatly trimmed goatee continued. "But what about the people? With a rate hike like that won't you run the risk of turning them against the company?"

"Reeve, you're thinking way too one dimensionally" The President lectured. "If anything the people will trust Shinra Inc even more."

"Especially when they're told, the terrorists where the ones who destroyed the sector 7 support pillar." Heidegger cut in.

"Exactly. They'll see Shinra as protectors and the terrorists will be a long forgotten memory"

"That dirty bastard!" Barrett whispered loudly.

"Tax hike! Tax hike!" The short fat head of Shinra's Air and Space program cheered from his seat. "Perhaps I could persuade the President to reconsider our budget needs?"

"The money generated from the tax hike will be evenly spread between Heidigars and Scarlet's departments." The President directed.

Cloud noticed the neatly dressed man with the trimmed goatee, didn't especially like that announcement. He cocked a small frown, crossed his arms, and leaned back in his chair

"Now let's see" The President carefully looked over his itinerary. "Ah yes the Ancient…"

"The Ancient?!" Reeve asked. "You mean you actually have one of the Ancients?"

"Of course we do. I told you I was sending the Turks to pick her up."

Barrett turned towards Cloud. "Yo, they talkin' about Aeris?"

"I think so"

"Sir" Reeve spoke up. "I must object to the re-opening of this plan at this time. What with our past attempts to bring the project into fruition, I think we should seriously consider permanently shelving it. It was a bad stain, left on our legacy."

Heidegger chuckled loud and obnoxiously. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "Oh Reeve, my boy." The President responded. "You're not gonna bring up that old can of worms are you?"

"Hah! You were probably just in diapers when that event happened" Heidegger mocked.

"I've read the files" Reeve continued. "It was a total disaster"

"That's enough, Reeve" President Shinra chided. "Besides, our plan this time is different. We're using a different specimen. This time we will have the Promised Land., it will be ours."

"Well are we going to have an update?" Scarlet asked. "This new specimen, I understand is one we've had our eye on for quite some time."

"Yes of course. In fact, Hojo will be joining us to give us an update on his research"

"Hojo" Cloud remembered. "He's the head of Shinra's Science and Bioengineering program."

"Hojo" Barrett Whispered. "He's the head of Shinra's Science and Bioengineering program"

Cloud rolled his eyes at Barrett.

A tall skinny man with long unkempt hair and large glasses entered the room slowly in deep thought. He wore a long white lab coat.

"How is your research going Hojo?"

The head Shinra scientist paced back and forth awkwardly. "As a specimen she is inferior to her mother, Ifalna." Hojo began. "I'd say the difference is approximately 12 ."

"So what exactly does that mean?"

Hojo paused for a moment, concentrating. "It means my research and planning is going to take a lot longer than what was originally expected."

"In common terms, Hojo..." The burly President ordered.

"Approximately 120 years, I'd venture."

"120 years?!"

Heidegger began his annoying chuckle. Scarlet let out a long exasperated sigh. "What's the point of continuing any further with this plan?" She complained.

"Not to worry though" Hojo continued. "I have a contingency plan."

"Contingency plan?" Reeve remarked. "I thought this was already a contingency plan"

"That's enough Reeve" President Shinra directed, returning to Hojo. "What is your contingency plan?"

"The problem is, given the fragile nature of the specimen's physiology, our research must proceed at a snails pace to be safe. However if this specimen were to produce an offspring, one that was resilient to our testing….."

"Hmm, I like your thinking Hojo. You really are a worthy successor to Ghast. Do we have a suitable mate for the Ancient?"

"Yes, in fact I have in my possession another specimen equally as rare as the ancient. They both have unique genetic qualities that will compliment each other nicely."

"What about further degrading the genetic line. Won't cross breeding dilute the gene pool?" Scarlet asked.

"The two specimens have a common evolutionary ancestry." Hojo replied. "Besides, the dilution would be insignificant compared to what is gained through production of a resilient strain."

"How long do you estimate, till you will complete your research with this hypothetical new strain?"

"Using accelerated growth processes, I'd say about one year, or whenever the specimen becomes attuned to the flow of Mako"

"Then our specimen will lead us to the Promised Land?" The President asked.

"That is the theory" Hojo replied.

"That was the theory last time too" Reeve remarked. "Or did you forget what happened then?"

"Hmmm" Hojo reflected. "You mean the Jenova Project?"

"Yes the original part of the Neo Midgar plan wasn't it?"

"Not exactly." Hojo mused. "The Jenova Project was initiated under my predecessor. It was the forerunner of the Presidents' Neo Midgar Plan."

"You don't think the failure there has any bearing on what we're doing today?" Reeve directed.

"Yes, Sephiroth was a great tragedy…." Hojo admitted.

"Sephiroth!?" Cloud thought, his head began to buzz. Cloud put his palms to his ears.

"Yo, Sephiroth. That's that famous Shinra SOLDIER isn't it." Barrett asked.

Tifa glanced at Cloud. In her mind she wondered if Cloud had indeed forgotten everything. Surely he had to have remembered what happened 7 years ago. "Cloud?" Tifa place her hand on his shoulder.

"Enough talk about that renegade. His file is closed and confidential, and it will remain as such." President Shinra's voice loudly spoke over the chorus of discussion going on below in the conference room.

"Now, it's settled the Neo Midgar plan is being re-activated. The new Mako rates will be announced, and a new strain will be bred from the Ancient. This meeting is adjourned…." With that the President picked up his papers and the occupants began to file out of the chamber.

"Now what?" Tifa asked.

"Now we find Aeris."

LEVEL 70 SHINRA BUILDING

"Wow, this thing stinks!" Barrett snarled as he ripped a white medical smock off his body tossing it unceremoniously to the side of a large room filled with crates and scientific equipment.

"Stop complaining" Cloud replied. "It got us past security"

"Mine is itchy" Tifa remarked scratching her shoulders vigorously.

"Where did that Hojo guy go?" Cloud asked. "He came in this way."

"Hey look at this." Barrett called over from the far left side of the room. Cloud glanced over to Barrett. He was standing in front of a small sealed chamber with a glass window fixed in the front. Gears and tracks secured the chamber tightly to the wall a lift mechanism was installed next to the chamber. Cloud and Tifa made their way over towards their brawny companion.

Tifa peered into the chamber. "What is it? It looks like some kind of wild animal."

"I'd say it looks like a big red cat with symbols tattooed into it." Barrett observed.

Cloud looked into the camber. The creature was large and magnificent, with fierce eyes and sharp teeth. It stared at them with a spark of intelligence behind its gaze; it seemed indifferent to the intruders. The only noticeable thing about this creature was the beaded feathers tied into its mane and the nasty scar across its face. But the scar merely seemed to make the creature appear all the more noble.

"There's a lot of crazy stuff in here" Barrett observantly stated as he took a seat on a crate. "Wonder where that scientist we was trackin' went off to?"

"Dunno" Cloud admitted "There's gotta be a door or something in here." His eyes carefully studying the room. Cloud began to slowly walk towards the center. As he made his way past several large piles of crates he began to notice an increasingly odd amount of computerized equipment. Passing the center of the room he noticed a small lift at the back obscured by all the clutter. He turned back towards Tifa and Barrett who were still busy gazing at the strange creature in the sealed chamber. Opening his mouth to speak, Cloud's eyes fell on a second chamber directly across from his position. His body froze, his throat tightened as he scanned a caption emblazoned over the small window.

JENOVA

"Jenova!" Clouds head began to buzz; a sickening whirling sensation taking over his body. Instinctively making his way over towards the second sealed chamber; voices began to echo in his mind, voices from the past. Cloud, like before, fought them back with all his strength. "What is Jenova doing here?!" They asked him.

Slowly, nervously, Cloud forced himself to gaze into the chamber. Peering inside, the room quickly darkened; a new image appearing before his eyes.

This time he stood on cobbled streets; the wood buildings of a small, sleepy, mountain town around him. He blinked in his minds-eye as the new image played itself before him. A tall man, clad in black garments, sharply trimmed in white, stood with his back to Cloud. The man's hair was flowing and white, a brilliantly polished sword of fearsome length laid strapped to his side. His posture seemed erect, confident, and powerful.

"Jenova." The man said his voice was deep and calm, perhaps even cold. "My mother was Jenova" he paused. "And my father….." the man began to laugh inwardly, his amusement seemed darkly sinister. "Let's not get into that issue…."

"Yo! What the hell is that?" Barrett's abrupt outburst snapped Cloud out of his dazed vision. "That headless thing, it's so damn creepy!"

"My god" Tifa remarked "Is it still alive? What are all those monitor readings?"

"That's Jenova" Cloud announced his voice a bit dry. "Although I don't know why Shinra brought it back here."

"You mean like the Jenova project, those Shinra suits were talking about downstairs?"

"The very same"

"You okay Cloud" Tifa asked. "You looked kinda…distant" Before Cloud could answer the sound of humming machinery filled the air.

"It's the chamber with the creature" Tifa acknowledged. "It's being lifted upstairs."

"That's prolly where that crazy scientist went" Barrett spat.

"If Hojo's up there, then there's a good chance he's got Aeris with him."

"Hell yeah, let's make a little noise!" Barrett loaded a magazine into his grafted assault rifle. "I'm getting tired of all this stealth, crap."

"Not too much noise, remember we want to free Aeris and get out of here in one piece".

"Hmm…don't worry bout it. I ain't tryin' nothing that'll get her hurt." Barrett quietly mused. "But I sure as hell ain't gonna lose no sleep if a few of them Shinra get a 'piece of my mind' in the process. Doing this might not bring back Wedge, Biggs and Jessie. But at least I'm keeping my promise to them. We're goin' all the way, for the Planet for AVALANCHE…"

Putting her hand on Barret's arm Tifa finished his sentence. "And for Aeris… right? We're not gonna forget about her are we?"

Pausing, Barrett lowered his armament. "No… I ain't forgetting about her. She's the most important thing, we're all still alive, and so is Marlene, thanks to her."

"Alright, then lets do it."

Entering the lift and riding it up to the next floor, the three members of AVALANCHE exited into a large observation lab. Inside the lab a large glass enclosed chamber could be seen; in one corner was Aeris on the opposite side the rising sealed chamber entered from the floor beneath.

"Excellent, now leave the rest to me. You are dismissed" A voice echoed from across the lab.

"It's that mad scientist, Hojo" Barrett whispered "What the hell is he planning on doing with Aeris?"

Cloud shrugged looking around the room carefully for any signs of potential trouble. The door to the sealed chamber began to open.

"Cloud!" Tifa tugged on his arm.

"Hey! That thing's gonna tear Aeris apart!" Barrett roared. Cloud quickly brandished his sword and charged towards the Shinra scientist.

Hojo startled turned towards the intruders. "What?!"

Cloud placing his sword cleanly against the scientist's neck, slid the blade lightly under his skin, just enough so he could feel the edge. "Let Aeris out of there! Now!" Tifa and Barrett followed closely behind, quickly enough the creature emerged from his chamber proceeding to circle their terrified friend.

"Who are you? What business do you have interfering with official Shinra research?!" Hojo snarled, unfazed by Cloud's sword.

"Shu'up jackaz''" Barrett growled. "You gonna listen or you wanna die?"

"I see" The man calmly replied. "I don't think you'd want to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the only one who knows how to work this device"

"Liar!" Tifa accused.

"See for yourself, the glass is bullet proof. You won't be shooting open that room."

"We'll see about that!" Barrett cocked his gun arm. Cloud grabbed it.

"No!" You'll alert the guards."

"Hah, that's right" Hojo replied. "So you'd do well to back down."

"You better pray nothing happens to her!" Barrett shook his fist in Hojo's face. "Or Im'a make a hide outa yer ass!"

"Now call down" Hojo spoke confidently. "Nothing will happen to her. You think I want to harm my precious specimen?"

"What you talkin about?" Barrett asked "That thing's gonna kill her!"

"No" Hojo chuckled. "That "thing" merely wants to… mate."

Glancing at Aeris and the creature, Tifa shot an odd glance at the Shinra lead Scientist. "Mate?! What are you talking about?"

"You would be proud to know, that I am merely preserving two species from extinction." Hojo replied, retreating from Cloud's sword; walking over to a control panel. "You see they are both the last of their kind…"

"You're crazy"

"Let's see if you call me crazy when their offspring is produced. When the genetic codes of my two precious specimens are combined, the result shall be….."

"Stop calling Aeris a specimen, you creep!" Tifa growled.

"Aeris?" Hojo replied. "So that's the Ancients name. I don't usually bother with them myself. Most specimens are assigned a num..."

"Enough of this" Cloud interjected. "Barrett you still have that explosive shell attachment on you?"

"Huh? Oh …Oh yeah!" Barrett responded. "I gotcha! No you talking!"

"What? What are you doing!?" Hojo exclaimed as Barrett removed his fire-arm attachment and reconnected his grenade launcher to his arm. The same attachment he used to fire explosive shells at the Shinra battle copters on the Midgar plate.

"It may set off the alarm" Cloud admitted. "But bulletproof glass won't hold back one of those shells."

Hojo attempted to obstruct Barrett's aim. But the burly leader of AVALANCHE fired around the Shinra scientist's wiry frame. With a startlingly loud explosion a shower of glass quickly covered all the occupants of the Observation room. The room was silent for a moment, the sounds of coughs and crunching glass could be heard. Cloud wiped the shattered glass from his hair and clothes and began to make his way through the dense smoke towards the sealed chamber. The smoke dissipated some as the mercenary of AVALANCHE peered into the shattered opening of the Observation chamber. He squinted his eyes, staring long and hard at the two figures in the smoky air. Suddenly with the swiftness of a cat one of the figures leaped towards Cloud. Cloud ducked falling backwards hard onto the floor. The swoosh of a tail tickled Cloud's face as the figure jumped clear of him. A fierce snarl followed by a garbled yell, echoed. Instinctively Cloud reached for his sword and spun around. Directly behind him was the red science specimen, under the specimen was Hojo.

"Get him off! Get it off me!" Hojo yelled.

"Tifa, Barrett?" Cloud called. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine" Barrett responded amid a series of heavy coughs.

"Cloud? Cloud!" A voice called from within the Observation chamber.

Cloud reached into the shattered opening and gently pulled Aeris out. She fell against Cloud's chest as he carried her back to the floor. She held her bodyguard closely. "Cloud….I'm so glad you came back for me."

"It's okay" Cloud responded. "We're getting you out of here"

"Aeris!" Tifa exclaimed reaching out and embracing her new friend warmly. "We were so worried about you!"

Barrett tapped Cloud on the shoulder.

"Yo Cloud! Hojo's getting away"

Cloud whirled around in time to see Hojo disappear behind a door, a distinctive CLICK echoed.

"I'm sorry" A slow and thoughtful voice announced. "Hojo managed to squirm out of my grip"

"What the hell are you?" Barrett scratched his head, perplexed. "This lab is full of some crazy ass shit..."

"Whoa! It talks!" Tifa replied. "Now I've seen everything!"

"Yes, I will talk as much as you want, if you like. Right now let's just get out of here."

Cloud turned to see where the voice came from. Behind him he only saw the face of the fierce red cat, looking up at him indifferently. "Um…eh, did you just say something?" Cloud asked the cat.

To his astonishment the cat responded in a much practiced voice. "That is indeed an informed question. Fortunately the obviousness of the response is unnecessary."

"Hah! You fools!" A voice boomed over an intercom. "The guards are on their way!'

"It's Hojo!"

"But they won't find much when they get here!" Hojo laughed over the speaker. "Yes, I have all sorts of interesting play things for you, here. I'll teach you to interfere with my research!"

"Let's get the hell outa' here!"

"Aeris" Cloud asked. "Can you walk?"

"Y, yes. I think so"

"Forgive me human woman" The cat spoke to Aeris. "I merely wanted to distract Hojo till I had an opportunity to spring on him"

"Um, what's your name?" Aeris asked.

The fierce cat scratched his maned neck with his right fore paw, shaking the beaded feathers in the process. "Hojo called me Red XIII" He replied. "You may call me whatever you wish"

"What did Hojo mean by "interesting play things"?" Cloud asked.

"Hmm," Rex XIII paused reflectively. "Let's just say we should get out of here quickly"

A loud primordial cry shook everyone to attention. Rising up from the bottom floor was another chamber, this one was open.

"Come on let's make a break!" Barrett ordered.

"No wait, you go on ahead, I'm gonna stay back and give you some time" Cloud responded.

"Cloud! We have to stick together" Tifa objected.

"Barrett, get Tifa and Aeris out of here"

"You crazy fool, you'll get yourself killed. Im'a stay too"

"Barrett! We have Aeris, now take her and get her out of here."

Rex XIII stood rigid with his back arched and ears perked, bristling. "Don't worry about your friend. I'll stay and help, this particular specimen is rather powerful"

Cloud motioned towards the door. "Move it! We don't have any time for this."

Barrett paused looking at Cloud then Tifa and Aeris. "All right, but you better not get your spiky headed ass killed!"

"Cloud be careful" Aeris said as she followed her two companions out of the observation room.

Cloud raised his sword in an aggressive stance he focused his eyes on the rising platform. "I hope you can fight, cat"

The mighty red cat snarled as a large creature with deadly mandibles began to emerge from the floor. "Humph, we shall see"


	8. A Ghost from the Past

**CHAPTER 9 A GHOST FROM THE PAST**

"Barrett! Look out!"

The burly leader of AVALANCHE spun around in time to catch a glimpse of a fist fly at his face. The room seemed to go dark for an instant; the sensation of a heavy impact jolted his conscious back. The sounds around him were garbled and slowed while his senses washed back. When he regained them, Barrett was lying on his back against the hallway wall of the 61st floor in Shinra Headquarters. He glanced upward at a bald suited man with dark glasses. In his right hand he held a large semi-automatic pistol, in his left hand he held Aeris. Several green glad personnel quickly made their way around them, guns raised. Tifa made her way over to Barrett and helped him to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?" Barrett spat as he rubbed his jaw.

"Had your fill of fun yet?" The bald man asked.

Tifa dropped her rifle on the floor "Hey we'll surrender just don't hurt Aeris"

The bald man threw Aeris at one of his henchmen. "Take her back to Observation"

"You two" The bald man motioned at them. "Come on, someone wants to see you"

Two armed guards stepped towards the two members of AVALANCHE; they held restraints in their hands. One quickly cuffed Tifa, while Barrett stretched his arms out to the other.

"I don't think so" The Bald man shook his head.

"What?" Barrett asked. "Oh yeah, that…" Barrett slowly and cautiously removed his gun attachment. "Here, you piece of crap…"

A hand found his way across Barrett's face. "You'd do well to watch your mouth. While in our custody you're at the mercy of my discretion."

Barrett growled at the suited bald man.

"Barrett don't" Tifa implored. "We don't want Aeris to get hurt."

The bald man gestured towards an elevator. "Bring em' with me. This way"

Tifa, and Barrett were escorted to the elevator, the bald headed man swiped a card and punched in the 70th floor.

"What are you going to do with Aeris?" Barrett snarled

The bald man in sunglasses ignored the large bionic leader of AVALANCHE.

After a few awkward minutes the Elevator came to a stop and the two prisoners along with their escort poured out into a large hall. They were led into a massive office with a large window spanning the length of the chamber looking out over Midgar. A large table with several chairs dominated the room; a heavy walnut desk with a luxurious chair was seated directly in front of the gigantic window.

Barrett observed the room carefully; a secretary and a heavy set man in a red pinstriped suit stood talking in the corner. The man had a long bushy mustache, the name on the desk said President Shinra. The bald headed man shoved Barrett foreword.

"Ah, yes very nice work Rude" President Shinra spoke taking notice of the entourage. "As always you are an asset to the Turks and to the corporation"

"Come here!" Barrett roared. "I wanna' word wit you!"

Two green clad Shinra guards held Barrett back.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," The President approached the captives. "Awfully bold of you to charge right into headquarters, being the wanted felons that you are"

"Where's Aeris!" Barrett replied. "You'd better not hurt her. We got a lot of powerful friends out there! You'll be asking for it if something happens to us!"

"I'm frightened" The President mocked insincerely.

Barrett turned his attention behind him as the sound of more feet began to fill the office. Being led into the room in shackles were Cloud and the large red cat with a thick metallic cuff around his neck. Green clad guards led them up to the others.

"You guys too eh?" Cloud said.

"Shi't" Barrett groaned.

The President laughed. "Looks like your powerful friends didn't fair much better." He returned to his seat behind the ornate desk. "I want to know something" The President began. "Why did you risk yourselves to come and rescue the Ancient?"

"What does it matter?" Cloud replied.

"Surely you must be aware of something. Something that would make such a huge risk appealing"

"We ain't got nothin' to say to you!" Barrett sneered. A heavy chop cut Barrett down to his knees.

"Tell me now. What do you know about the Ancient?" President Shinra commanded. "Why is your puny terrorist organization so interested in her?"

No one responded. A kick to Barrett's ribs followed up the chop.

"Stop it!" Tifa objected. "She's just a friend, that's all"

"You lie! Surely you know about the Promised Land!"

The red cat blinked to attention and glanced upwards at the President. "The promised land? So it exists?"

The president peered quisitively at the red specimen. "So it's true you can speak." He continued. "Whether or not the Promised Land is real or just a myth is of no consequence. The possibility of such a land, a land full of Mako, is just to appealing to ignore."

"Full of Mako?" Red XIII calmly spoke with a low growl behind his voice. "So that's why you want to find it so badly. You think it's full of Mako." 

"Of course we do. After all according to the legend it's supposed to be a place of supreme happiness of abundant life never before seen. And if there's abundant life, then…."

"Their must be abundant Mako" Barrett finished gathering his breath. "You bastards!! As if killin' the planet wasn't enough for you!"

The President dismissed Barrett's comments with a wave of his hand. "If you're unwilling to talk, then perhaps we'll have to persuade you." He pointed towards Rude. "Take them to their cells, and interrogate them. Find out what they know"

The guards began to lead the captives out.

"It ain't over!" Barrett hollered. "You here me, you Shinra ass! You gonna get yours!"

The guards gruffly shoved the out-spoken leader of AVLANCHE out the door.

President Shinra leaned back in his expensive imported leather chair.

"….Indeed" He scoffed.

SHINRA BUILDING PRISON LEVEL

Cloud leaned up against the wall of his cell. The room was cold and uncomfortable, a luminecesct light fixture hung over head, casting a harsh light down on him and his fellow occupant. A simple bed was placed against the wall. A woman, with long raven hair dozed quietly on it.

Cloud stared at Tifa while his mind raced. He thought about his life growing up in Nibelheim, about Tifa, and about SOLDIER. But mostly he thought about, him. Had it really been seven years ago? That time, that tragedy. Soon he would have to talk to Tifa about it all. What about JENOVA, Cloud couldn't empty the image of that headless monster from his mind. JENOVA project? How did it all tie in? There was a puzzle appearing around Cloud, it had to do with what happened those years ago. What did it all mean? Whether he was willing or even able to confront the answers didn't seem to matter or effect the pace with which this drama was unfolding at.

He knew he didn't want to face these memories, he could feel the dread boiling up in him. But something intuitively told him that the key to finding a permanent sense of peace was to confront the demons he was trying so desperately to hide from. He looked deep into Tifa's fair skinned face. Yes indeed everything would have to be told, and soon too.

Tifa's eyes fluttered open slowly she leaned up on her elbows. "….Cloud?"

"Yeah"

"Are we going to be able to get out of here?"

Cloud bowed his head glancing down at the tiled floor. "I'm working on it"

"What do you think happened to the others? Do you think they're okay?"

"We can hope."

Tifa rolled over. "What do you think will happen to us?"

"I don't plan on sticking around here long enough to find out." Cloud paused thinking carefully. "We'll have to find a way out of this cell, then find Barrett, and get Aeris….." His mind began to spin."

"Cloud? Tifa?" A faint voice called from a tiny ventilation duct in the ceiling.

Cloud perked his ears up and scanned the length of the cells top. "Aeris? Was that Aeris?"

"Cloud? Is that you?" The faint voice echoed again across the duct.

"Aeris! Are you okay?" Tifa called upward.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you two?"

"We're okay. Did anyone hurt you? Did they interrogate you yet?" Cloud asked.

"No, Hojo had me placed here for the time being. Until they get everything cleaned up and squared away in the Science Lab"

"Cloud" Aeris' voice floated ethereally from her cell. "Uh, thanks for coming back for me."

"I'm really sorry Aeris." Cloud replied. "I never meant to get you involved in all this."

"Come on Cloud, would you stop saying that; it was my choice" She replied. "I just….I guess I'm just feeling a little scared. I want to go home"

"Don't worry Aeris; I'll get you back home. I'm your bodyguard remember?"

"That's right. The deal was for one date, right?"

Cloud blushed and glanced nervously over at Tifa. She eyed Cloud suspiciously. "Oh, I get it…." She quietly mumbled, then lay back down on the bed and rolled over with her back to Cloud.

"This situation is going to be really awkward" Cloud thought to himself. He was torn; I mean what exactly did Tifa want from him?

"Hey, Aeris?"

"Yeah"

"Is it true? I mean does this 'Promised Land' place really exist?"

"I'm not sure, my mother, I mean my birth mother, used to talk about it a lot."

"What did she say?"

Aeris paused reflectively. "That the Promised Land is a place that all our kind seeks. It is a land that promises supreme happiness and fulfillment."

"Did she say anything else about it or the Ancients?"

"All I know is that we are born from the planet speak with the planet, and we unlock the planet. When our journey is complete then we return to the Promised Land."

"Speak with the Planet?"

"You mean you can hear words from the Planet?" Tifa asked interjecting.

"Yes, but mostly the sounds are full of voices and noisy. That's why I can't make out what they are saying. It's so loud here in Midgar. The screaming of tortured life."

"…You mean the Mako conversion. The process of converting Mako into energy."

"Yes that has a lot to do with it. It's horrible to hear; you learn to tune much of it out. Plus the desperation of the life forces in the Lifestream, they are becoming more frantic, and harder to understand. Louder more indiscernible."

"Aeris, where is the Promised Land? Do you know, is that all the Shinra want from you?"

"From what my mother used to tell me, the Promised Land isn't ONLY a place. It's not a matter of simply walking across it. You search for it and journey for it, and when you find it, you just know it. Like, this is the Promised Land."

"So is it or isn't it a real place?"

"I'm not sure. But, whatever it is and wherever it is, my Mother is there."

Cloud's mind traveled back to the meeting in the conference room earlier. He glanced back up towards the ceiling grate. "What about this Neo-Midgar plan? Are they really planning on constructing a new Midgar in this supposed 'Promised Land?' "

"I don't know. I heard Hojo mention it before. But I really don't know much of what's going on here."

There was a long pause, Aeris changed the subject. "How's my mother? Did you find Marlene?"

Cloud stood up and stretched. "Yeah, everything's fine. She's going to take Marlene and leave Midgar for the time being. We told her we were going to get you out."

"Um, nice job." Aeris teased.

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"You're rolling your eyes aren't you?" Aeris accused from across the ventilation duct.

DOWN THE HALL

Barrett tapped his fingers impatiently. "This sucks"

Red XIII calmly raised his head and looked towards the large leader of AVALANCHE, yawned and lay back down on the floor. His tail whisked across the cold surface of the cell wall.

"Yer' so damn boring" Barrett sat up in his bed. "I wonder how the others are doing". It seemed like a long time since they first hit reactor one, and Barrett's head was spinning trying to make sense of everything that's happened so far.

"I don't know how things got this far." He admitted to his cell mate. "How have you managed to cope with everything so cool like? Look at you just so calm… I wish I were that calm, man."

Barrett stood and began pacing. "It's weird, I mean with Biggs, Jessie and Wedge gone. We was a team. They took it all the way for the planet, and gave their lives for our cause. I'm not sure if I've mentioned our cause before?" Barrett cocked an eye at his feline companion.

"Anyway, Aeris saved my little girl. Shi't, I hope she's safe. I wonder if Elmyra got out okay with her. You know how everyone has something they fight for, how everyone has a reason to stand for somtin'? Well Marlene is my reason; I'm doing this not just for the planet, but for her too." He looked back at Red XIII.

"The damn Shinra, those assholes, they got a lot to pay for. Why're they doing all this? The Promised Land? What the hell is a Promised Land anyways? If it's true that it's full of Mako, ain't no way Im'a let them get their greedy stinkin' hands on it. Once we figure a way outa' here, I'm gonna recruit some new members and we'll escalate our mission." He paused, as Red XIII stared at him indifferently.

"Yeah, it'll be me, Tifa, and Cloud. Oh yeah and Aeris too." Barrett pointed towards the fierce red cat snuggled on the cold tile floor. "How bout you? You care about the planet too right?"

Red XIII slowly stood up stretched, made a few circles and then laid back down.

"Yer' so damn boring."

LATER THAT EVENING

In the thick haze Cloud could see it. Approaching, ominously and steadily. Its silhouette came into focus and it took on the shadowy ghostly image of a tall transparent figure. It passed through Cloud, down the hall, it scraped a long sharp instrument against the bottom of the wall. The shrill sound of steel echoed in his ears.

Cloud bolted up from his position on the floor. He blinked and rubbed his blood shot eyes. What time was it? He glanced over at Tifa she was still fast asleep on the bed. He stood up and stretched out his cramped legs. He glanced over his shoulder, something seemed odd. He turned and stared at the door to his cell, it was wide open.

"What the….""

He slowly and carefully approached it. The air seemed thick and heavy the place was surprisingly and deafeningly silent. He peered outside, the hallway was completely empty. No guards, no anybody. His eyes scanned the length of the corridor, something caught his attention. Dark red smears coated the walls towards the end of the hallway.

Cloud's heart raced uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" He thought to himself. He made his way quietly down towards the stains. They were blood. Relatively fresh as well. He followed the trail of carnage to a nook at the end of the corridor were a heap of slaughtered corpses were piled. Rivers of blood trickled down the gory remains and fed into a growing lake under the bodies.

"Who or what the hell did this…" He gawked to himself. Cloud quickly made his way back to the cell and woke Tifa up.

"Wha…what's the matter?" Tifa yawned.

"Tifa, something's wrong. Look" Cloud pointed to the door.

"What? How? How did you get the door open?"

"I don't know I just woke up and it was open. That's not all either, all the guards are dead too"

"What are you talking about?" Tifa inquired. "What do you mean the guards are all dead? Who killed them?"

"I don't know. Let's get Aeris and find Barrett, then get the hell out of here"

Tifa and Cloud made their way towards the Cell next to theirs. "This should be it" Cloud announced. "Stand back I'm going to see if I can break it open."

Cloud proceeded to pound on the latch with his boot and throw repeated charges into the door. But to no avail.

"Ahem…" Tifa coughed.

"What?" Cloud panted as he rubbed his badly bruised shoulders.

Tifa handed him a blood stained key. "I got if off one of the bodies back there"

Cloud frowned and took the key, moments later they were reunited with Aeris. It wasn't long before they freed Barrett and Red XIII.

"What happened?" an astonished Barrett asked staring at the mass of bodies piled at the end of the hallway.

"I don't know" Cloud responded. "But the carnage leads out of the cell block and up the stairs." 

"Here" Cloud added as he tossed some discarded weapons to his comrades. "Let's be careful, no telling what's out there."

Barrett fiddled with an automatic rifle "Man, this whole mission is getting weirder and weirder" Finally with a heavy tug, part of the rifle came apart. Barrett made some quick modifications and attached one part to his bionic arm. It began to slip out of place almost immediately. Barrett grumbled and readjusted his make-shift arm attachment.

"What about you?" Cloud asked Red XIII. "What kind of weapon do you use?"

"Do not worry about me" He replied. "I come from a tribe of warriors who have no need for tooled weapons"

"Well what do we do now?" Aeris asked.

"The elevators are off" Cloud responded. "Tifa and I already scouted up ahead, the only way to go is up."

"Up?" Barrett scoffed. "That's the great plan? Go up?"

"That's the only option we have right now. Maybe up top we can find a way down."

"That's also where the trail of blood leads" Red XIII added quietly.

Cloud picked up a discarded battle sword. "Well we have two options. We either stay here and inevitably be interrogated and then possibly killed. Or we take our chances with whatever is cutting down all the guards."

"Hey, maybe whatever is doing this, has cleared out a path for us." Tifa suggested. "The upper floors may be just as empty as this one."

Barrett scratched his whiskery chin. "Yeah, you got a point there. Anyways I'm always up for a fight."

"Okay then let's get moving." Cloud began to heard the group out of the penitioniary hall. "Everyone stick close together, and stay alert."

Red XIII was the last one to leave the gore ridden hallway. He sniffed at a body, taking in the scent. It had an odd odor to it, odd in that there wasn't anything unusual about it. He couldn't detect any trace of the perpetrator anywhere. "No mere human did this…." He thought to himself. He paused glancing over the hallway before trotting out towards the group.

EXECUTIVE LEVEL SHINRA BUILDING

"All right it's clear" Barrett yelled down bellow. The rest of the party followed Barrett up to the 70th floor, where the office of President Shinra resided. "The trail of blood goes up this way and into his office." He added stepping over a guard's decapitated body.

"How many dead guards have we seen?" Tifa asked.

"Countin' the dead civilian workers? I'd say maybe fifteen or so."

Cloud's body was tense, his palms were sweating. He could barely hold on to his sword, it was almost about to slip from his hands. The ambient noise around him began to drown out, he could hear his heart pounding. It sounded like a drum, in a hideous and swift beat.

"Hey, you okay?" Barrett asked.

Cloud ignored him and slowly began to open the large finely tooled oak door that led to the leader of Shinra's office. Two slain gaurds in green lay silent in front of the entrance. The door swung open, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. His eyes scanned the dark room, the electricity had been cut, however the emergency lightening was still operative. Long intimidating shadows cast themselves across the office.

"Anybody in there?" Barrett asked adjusting his make-shift armament.

A bolt of lightening lit up sky and room, light quickly pierced the darkness through the immense window which dominated the chamber. For an instant Cloud caught the image of a figure slung over the large ornate desk. Cloud furrowed his brow, and gained his composure enough to approach the ghastly image that had just flashed before his eyes. Barrett and Tifa followed him in weapons raised.

"I hope, there's somthin' in here. Getting damn, tired of wandering around this building." Barrett whispered hoarsely.

"Don't say that." Tifa whispered back. "This is where that trail of blood and bodies led too"

Slowly Cloud approached the desk the Silhouette could be made out easily now. There was something else too, something long and straight protruding from the slumped figures back. Cloud walked around the desk, it was a sword, a long white sword. It was plunged into the back of President Shinra's lifeless body, pinning him securely to the desk.

"Matsumae!" Cloud gasped.

"Damn!" Barrett exclaimed. "The President got staked!".

"There is a disturbing presence here. It hovers over this entire building." Red XIII announced.

Cloud took hold of the sword, gripping it firmly he attempted to pull it out of the President and the desk his body was pinned too. He struggled with all his might, but try as he may, Cloud was unable to make it budge an inch. Cloud stopped his attempt to lose the mighty white sword, and leaned against the side of the desk, staring into President Shinra's glazed eyes.

"Those eyes" Cloud thought. "Those glazed eyes looked the same. The same as the last person he killed."

"What is "Matsumae"?" Tifa asked.

Aeris carefully looked over the President's body, and spoke a silent prayer.

"Yo, Aeris." Barrett spat. "Don't be wastin' none of your prayers on that scum"

"All life is precious, Barrett" She responded. "I understand how you feel. But we mustn't ever lose sight of that, even when we're forced to fight."

Cloud looked over at Tifa. "You don't remember?"

"Matsumae? What do you mean?"

"Matsumae was HIS sword. The sword only HE could wield."

Tifa's face went pale. "Sephiroth?"

A slight rustling came from under the secretary's desk. Everyone's attention turned towards the sound Cloud and Barrett approached it cautiously.

"All right, come on out!" Barrett commanded

Slowly a short plump man with balding hair emerged from under the desk.

"Hey, you're Palmer, the head of Space and Air?"

"Y, yes,,…that's correct…." Palmer muttered. "Please don't kill me, I didn't do it. It was him! It was… SEPHIROTH!"

"Sephiroth? That's plain stupid! I thought he's been dead for a while now.." Barrett scratched his whiskery chin.

"So did I" Cloud paused thinking deeply for an instant. "But I've seen things, visions. I, I think he's been trying to talk to me."

"The hell are you talkin' about? Sephiroth is dead, he died like 7 years ago, everyone knows that."

"Then it must've been his ghost!" Palmer exclaimed. "Cause I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!"

"You don't think he's a ghost?" Tifa asked cautiously

"I haven't known a ghost who could make a mess like that." Barrett grunted.

"There's no denying it though." Cloud replied. "That's Matsumae, Sephiroth's legendary sword."

"Wait a minute" Barrett interrupted. "Why do you know so much about him anyways?"

"It's a long story". Cloud spoke. "I… used to work with him."

"Hah!" Barrett laughed. "Yeah right, you used to work with Sephiroth. Tell me another one!"

"It's not funny." Cloud snapped. "You don't understand if 'he's' back, it could mean trouble for all of us."

Tifa glanced uncomfortably down at her shoes.

Cloud turned back to the agitated Palmer. "Did Sephiroth say anything? Did he say what he wanted?"

"Why are you asking me this! I don't remember exactly, I was out of my mind! I mean he was killing everyone in sight, left and right He said something about not letting us have the Promised Land."

"Hell, if he don't wont Shinra to have the Promised Land, maybe he's on our side" Barrett mused.

Cloud turned towards Barrett his eyes luminously glowing "No it's not like that. You don't know him, like I do."

Barrett crossed his arms defiantly "Then why would he come here and cut up Shinra HQ like this? He sure as hell ain't trying to make friends."

"No, he has no love for Shinra." Cloud agreed. "I can't say what his goals are, but we can be sure, they're not moral."

"Perhaps he's after the Promised Land as well" Offered a typically indifferent Red XIII.

"**They came here searching for the Promised Land, but those heretics, those who hated the journey refused to travel any further."**

Cloud shook his head, the voices were returning again.

"Aeris" Cloud asked. "What do you think. Can someone come back to life, to find the Promised Land?"

Aeris shook her head. "Only an Ancient can find the Promised Land"

Cloud's mind raced recalling events that happened years ago. Another voice echoed in his head, a voice distinctly from the past.

"**I am an inherit ant of the planet. The son of Jenova; the blood of the ancients' courses through my veins."**

Cloud turned towards his companions. "If Sephiroth is looking for the Promised Land, he must be stopped. We have to stop him."

"Are you nuts or somethin': Barrett argued. "Haven't you heard the stories. People say he never sleeps, never bleeds, alone and unarmed he is a match for any army."

"He single handedly slew dozens of our finest guards, and he barely even blinked!" Palmer added emphatically "He was invincible! I saw him! I saw him!"

"Yo, shut the hell up! You givin' me the willies" Barrett growled as she shoved Palmer on to the floor.

"I don't need to listen to 'stories'" Cloud responded coolly. "I've seen him in action"

"Cloud" Tifa spoke. "Aeris just said only one of her kind can find the Promised Land"

"Look, I'll explain everything later. Right now let's get the hell out of here."

"Man, all this time I thought he was dead" Barrett rubbed his head.

"I heard he's been away on a long mission" Aeris replied.

"I've only heard of his name." Red XIII added.

"Come on" Cloud directed. "They usually keep the Presidential helicopter on the roof, that's just two stories up"

Barrett took a last glance at the disturbing image of President Shinra. "I guess this is it, then, for Shinra Inc."

"No at all, hee hee" Palmer giggled in reply "The Vice President is on his way to assume control"

"Vice President?" Cloud asked.

"Damn, Rufus!" Barrett stomped his foot. "I forgot about him"

"Rufus?"

"Yeah the Presidents only son"

"Hee hee, he should be here any moment" Palmer added. "And I'll bet he'll be wanting to commandeer that helicopter you were talking about."

"We need to get up there quick!"

"What's our next plan?" Aeris asked. "Are we going to be leaving Midgar?"

"With things the way they are that might not be such a bad idea." Cloud thought to himself.

"What should we do with the fat guy?" Barrett asked.

"Just let him go" Aeris advised. "There's no need to spill blood here."

Barrett turned towards the red science specimen. "Yo, what do you think cat?"

"I'll go with you as far as I can" Red XIII responded. "But ultimately I plan on returning to my home."

"That's not quite what I meant"

"Hey I like you" Aeris playfully jibed giving Red XIII's head a good rubbing. "We think alike."

The stoic creature let out a low growl.

"Oh sorry…heh" Aeris grinned widely.


	9. A Confrontation on the Rooftop

**CHAPTER 10 A Confrontation on the Rooftop**

"Sir" A blue clad guard abruptly spoke. "Everything above the 50th floor has been sealed off per your order":

Reeve stepped out of his vehicle and rubbed his red eyes. "What in the hell is going on in there? Breach of security? How the hell did this happen?"

"Sir, swat teams are being organized and prepped at this moment."

"What news do we have about the President's whereabouts?"

"Last information we had on his location was that he was in his office on the 70th floor. All communications with the upper levels have been cut off."

Reeve glanced upwards at the massive Shinra Headquarters. "What about the Vice President?"

"He's on his way in from Junon. He's chopper will be landing on the roof."

"The roof!?" Reeve exclaimed. "We haven't secured the roof yet!"

"Affirmative sir, however the Vice President insisted that he arrive and commandeer the presidential transport"

"I can't consent to this reckless decision; we don't even know who's attacking us." Reeve paused. "What about the terrorists? Are they behind this?"

"I wouldn't worry about the Terrorists" A strong voice with a thick accent replied. Reeve turned his head to see a man in a black suit with long neatly styled black hair approach.

"Something I should know about Tseng?" Reeve asked.

"Yes in fact there is." Tseng smoothed down his sports coat. "President Shinra is dead."

"What?! You're joking."

"Not at all, in fact we have a very reliable source"

Reeve glanced over at several guards standing near him. He nodded over to Tseng and the two men walked over to a private area in the foyer of Shinra Headquarters.

"Tseng what exactly is going on in here?"

"Well Mr. Director, it seems as though Minister Palmer was having a private meeting with the President when the attack occurred."

"Palmer? Palmer is your source?"

Tseng nodded. "According to him the terrorists and the ancient we were holding managed to escape during the chaos."

"So it was the terrorists after all." Reeve groaned. "How is it, that despite state of the art technology and the finest trained soldiers in the world we can't keep a small group of dissidents in check?"

"I'm not so sure it was them, after all that's not all The Minister told us." Tseng replied.

Reeve arched his eyebrow.

Tseng turned and glanced upward at the moon, it was red, blood red, an ominous sign. "I'm not sure how sane the man is. But he keeps saying it was Sephiroth who did it, and keeps repeating himself over and over saying "He's returned, he's returned, he'll kill us all…"

"That's nonsense" Reeve replied. "The man has completely lost his mind. Not that he was all that stable to begin with."

"There is something else too."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Initial security sweeps on the bottom floors have revealed another security breach. This time in the science and research lab."

"Hojo" Reeve acknowledged. "Has he been located?"

"Not at this time. For all intents and purposes he's considered missing and a casualty."

"Great…" Reeve mumbled. He rubbed his temples; he could feel another sleep deprivation induced migraine coming on. "It's not enough that we lost the President, now we've lost the head of Shinra's Science and Bio-engineering branch."

"Two eminent leaders of Shinra" Tseng acknowledged

"Regardless; round up your Turks" Reeve ordered. "Your mission will be to secure the roof in preparation for the Vice President's arrival."

"You mean the "new President"?"

Reeve stopped and shuddered at that thought. "He's still the Vice President, and as far as we are concerned he will remain the Vice President until we confirm the Presidents status. Now go"

"One more thing, sir." Tseng spoke as he turned to leave. "The Jenova chamber in the Science lab was opened and its contents were removed."

"The Jenova chamber?! As in the Jenova Project?"

"Yes, it is missing"

"I was never informed it was brought here!"

"Never the less, it's been removed. Whoever removed it, tore through the sealed door, and dragged it out"

"Removed? By who?"

"That would seem to be the important question at this moment."

HELLIPAD/ SHINRA BUILDING ROOF

A young blonde haired man in a white designer suit exited a chopper which only moments earlier landed swiftly on the roof pad of Shinra Headquarters. Embroidered over the chest of his blue silk shirt was the emblem of Shinra. In one hand he carried a stack of files in his other a finely tooled wooden cane with intricate designs. Several green glad uniformed personal flanked him, weapons raised. The overpowering draft from the copters blades blew air and debris around them.

Cloud watched carefully from the shadows as a helmeted pilot greeted the man with a salute.

"Is it ready?" The white suited man asked.

"Sir, the Presidential Helicopter will be prepped and ready in five minutes, sir."

"Good, I will be conducting this operation from the air" The man responded. "I will require your steady hand at the controls"

"An honor sir. Is there anything else you require?"

"No, everything I need is onboard. Once we're up I'll be patching through to the Shinra cabinet members."

One green clad soldier with a few extra stripes on his shoulders approached the Vice President., "Sir should I request air units to escort us over the city?"

"That won't be necessary. This helicopter is an arsenal, it can practically defend itself. Besides I want as little attention brought to this situation as possible."

"Damn!" Barrett growled from the shadows. "That chopper was our ride outa' here. Now what?"

"Maybe we can hitch a ride" Cloud responded coolly.

"What you planning on asking them?"

"Well if we're going to get that chopper we'll have to fight through all of those guards and hope the thing's still in one piece when we're done"

"That's providing the damn thing doesn't take off when they see us charging them"

"I doubt they will want to leave the Vice President behind" Red XIII added.

"Screw this they're too many"

"Okay then now what do we do?"

"Well going back down is out of the question" Tifa replied.

Cloud glanced behind them as a team of green clad guards dressed in swat gear closed in on them from behind.

"Looks like we'll be fighting this one out after all"

Cloud gripped his sword tightly, preparing to leap out at the guards approaching their position. His mind was swimming with thoughts, but somehow he managed to control himself. He glanced at Tifa. "Don't worry" He whispered, as he passed her a cocky smirk.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER

Rufus, the Vice President of Shinra glanced at the motley crew curiously. "Who the hell are you?"

"Cloud, formerly of SOLIDER"

"A flower girl from the slums"

"A member of AVALANCHE":

"Same here"

"A science specimen!"

Rufus shook his head. "Whoever you are, I suggest you back down now."

"You're old man is dead. Now you're next!" Barrett yelled. "Ain't no way we're letting you have the Promised Land!"

"Ah, so that's what this is all about…"

From their vantage point Aeris could see the shattered remains of several Shinra guards. It pained her to see such a loss of life, but she understood, like her flowers did, that sacrifices must be made. That tragedy was inevitable, and while she could only minimize it, she could not completely eliminate it. Not yet anyway.

"I see, I guess this means we won't be friends." Rufus Shinra strutted confidently in front of Cloud, Barrett, Tifa, Aeris, and Red XIII.

Cloud stepped foreword. "Barrett take Tifa and Aeris and get out of here."

"What!?" Barrett objected. "Ain't no way! We ain't splitting up again."

"Just do it!" Cloud ordered. "I'll catch up to you guys later" Cloud turned his gaze to Rufus.

Barrett paused. "Don't be late. It'll come out of your pay!"

Rufus stared defiantly, as the remainder of Cloud's companions emptied back down below, passing the slain remnants of Rufus's guards. "Why do you want to fight me? Why are you willing to stand against your old company? I thought you would be something of a patriot."

"I know what you did. I know what this company does. I remember what happened at Nibelheim. I cannot allow it to continue any more. It stops here. It's because of Shinra, that Sephiroth…"

"Yes, Sephiroth." Rufus interjected. "He is an ancient just as Jenova is. My Old Man once thought Sephiroth could lead us to the Promised Land, but he was wrong. Now our only option and hope is that flower girl from the slums."

"Is he really back? Did he ever really die?"

"Hah, your guess is as good as mine! But someone carved this place up pretty good, and if I were a betting man, I'd say that person was in league with your pitiful terrorist group."

"Well if you are a betting man, I'd fold now, because you're not getting your hands on Aeris!"

"Indeed?" Rufus chuckled. "So, you think only members of SOLDIER are Mako infused?" Cloud noticed a feint glow around the Vice Presidents eyes.

"This could be interesting" Cloud thought as he tightened his grip on his sword and took a strong aggressive stance.

"Now" Rufus spoke brandishing a custom formed shotgun. "Let's see what you got"

Cloud paced around the Vice President sizing him up. His posture was non-responsive and unimpressive; Cloud looked for an opening then unleashed a series of swift attacks. Sharp tingling sensations flared throughout Cloud's body as he felt himself fly backwards and into the railing.

Rufus chuckled. "Would you like to try that again? Its called phase-shielding; a new invention here at Shinra INC. I doubt you'll do any better with a second attempt, why not surrender now, and spare yourself anymore humiliation."

Cloud gritted his teeth, tightly clenching his sword; he stood back on to his feet.

"Ironic isn't it" The vice president continued. "That after all the time, money and effort spent trying to locate you terrorists, I find you here in the middle of Shinra headquarters."

"Strange and Ironic that it all ends here tonight." The mercenary of AVALANCHE replied.


	10. Demons

CHAPTER 11 Demons

Cloud watched the rain fall in heavy drops from the window pane of his second story room. It was late afternoon and the twilight sun was blacked out by an overcast sky. In the ambient darkness he watched a single person wandering the damp cobblestone streets, a cloaked figure soaked in rain, it was tall. Cloud stood with his arms crossed recalling the events that lead him to this room in the Inn at the town of Kalm. He remembered the fierce battle with Rufus Shinra on top of the Midgar Headquarters, how the final blow knocked him to the ground, and the smirking face of the new president as he leered down over him. His memory recalled how he awoke in Tifa's arms, inside the conference room, how Aeris healed him, and how Barrett fought to the verge of complete exhaustion trying to find a way out of the seiged skyscraper. He remembered the intense fighting through the streets, the insane vehicle chase out of the city. How their new ally, Red XIII, the science specimen from Hojo's lab, fought with amazing skill and ferocity, and how Cloud carried a badly injured Tifa the last way out of Midgar.

Everyone had fought to their last ounce of strength, even Aeris passed out from the strain of constant healing and re-healing. Cloud had been witness to a fair amount of combat in his time with SOLDIER, but seen little that matched the courage and resilience, his rag-tag band of comrades demonstrated fleeing the industrial city of Midgar. They had made it, but barely. Still there was much to be done, much that needed to be said, and explained. Soon, he would have to visit those demons locked deep in his mind, those memories he fought so hard to hide from, and his companions deserved to know what these memories were. Especially now, now that HE has come back.

"Cloud..." Tifa's voice called from the doorway. "They're here...Barrett and Red XIII have made it."

Cloud let out a deep sigh of relief. "Well that's one less thing I have to worry about" He thought.

"Tifa" Cloud replied.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, back at Shinra Headquarters, thanks for coming back for me..."

"I never left you."

Cloud turned from the window, meeting her gaze. Her beautiful face slightly swollen with the bruising she'd received during their dramatic escape, but even now she still took his breath away.

"Come on" She smiled. "They're all waiting for us..."

A few moments later, Barrett and Red XIII joined Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris in the lounge at the Kalm Inn.

"Barrett! You made it!" Aeris exclaimed.

"Yeah man, that was one hell of a trip" he replied. "We got a little hung up in the wastelands outside of Midgar, after we all split up. But you should see this cat in action, he's the real deal."

A consistently indifferent Red XIII slowly stalked a comfortable spot on a soft rug and casually laid down.

"He's so damn boring..."

Aeris turned to Cloud "So now that we're all here, you want to tell us what's going on?"

"Yah." Barrett added. "What the hell is the whole deal with Sephiroth and the Promised Land? Is he really back from the dead?"

Cloud stood silently for a moment, closing his eyes, preparing to ferret out the deeply repressed memories inside his mind. He slowly opened them, and moved towards the burning fireplace in the Inn lounge. He paused, warming himself. The rain was cold, and a fierce wind whipped through the town, howling around corners and cracks in the window pane molding.

"I used to want to be like Sephiroth. He was my idol, growing up. That's why I joined SOLDIER." He continued. "After proving myself on several difficult and dangerous missions, I finally got my dream. I was assigned with him on a highly classified mission. I'd finally get to see my hero in action and in person."

"Yeah right!" Barrett scoffed. "There you go again, with them stories. Sure, you worked with Sephiroth...hah."

"Barrett stop!" Tifa interjected. "You want to hear his story or not?"

"Tch...fine. But that don't mean I'm going to believe him."

"So what was he like?" Aeris asked.

"I really can't say with any confidence, even now. He didn't really talk about himself much."

Cloud paused and then continued. "After the Wutai-nese wars it was SOLDIER's responsibility to put down any resistance against the Shinra. That was seven years ago, I was 19."

In his mind, Cloud traveled back to that time. He remembered pacing anxiously back and forth, the night was dark, rain pelted the sides of the moving convoy that was transporting his unit, it rocked and bucked along a rough unpaved road deep in the wastelands. Inside three people sat quietly, dressed in the blue uniform of Shinra, and another reclined on the floor.

Cloud dressed in green fatigues squinted outside the blurred window of the convoy. "Hell, it sure is raining hard."

One of the seated guards gripped his stomach tightly proceeding to dry heave.

"Hey how're you doing?" Cloud asked.

"Okay, I'm all right..." The guard weakly replied.

"Hmm...I wouldn't know, I've never had motion sickness before." Cloud turned his attention to the drivers. "Everything okay up front?"

"Hey sit down." A deep slow voice calmly replied.

Cloud turned toward the voice, a tall man reclining on the floor of the convoy. He wore a black uniform, buckled with silver pieces of armor and trimmed in white, he had long white hair, which flowed like a well combed river of silk down to his waist, and his eyes were a brilliant shade of light blue. A sword of immense length and curve was strapped to his side.

"Uh...I'm just eager to test my skills on this mission. I'm really interested to see what I'm capable of. How far I can push myself."

The man gave a low chuckle. "Just like a kid..."

"Uh..." Cloud stammered. "You going to brief us?"

The man stared at the floor between his feet.

"Well?" Cloud redirected.

"This isn't a typical mission." The man replied.

"Good." Cloud interrupted.

A snort escaped from the man's mouth. "Why do you say that?"

"I joined so I could be like you. But by the time I made First Class, the war was already over. My grand dream of becoming a hero, like you, ended with the war." Cloud stopped. "What do you think Commander Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth lifted his head slightly. "I thought you wanted a briefing?"

"Uh yes, sorry sir...please continue."

"Our mission is to investigate an old Mako reactor. There have been reports of it malfunctioning and mutating local wildlife into brutal creatures. First we dispose of the creatures, then we will locate the problem in the reactor and neutralize it. We must do this with utmost secrecy, no one must know about the monsters or Shinra's culpability."

"Brutal creatures? Where?"

"The Mako reactor at Mt. Nibel."

"Mt. Nibel? Nibelheim, hey that's my hometown!"

Sephiroth seemed to contemplate those words carefully. "Hmmm...hometown."

With no warning, a loud THUD roared through the convoy vehicle, as a huge dent exploded into the trucks flank. Cloud was thrown against the opposite side of the cabin. He felt the vehicle begin to tip and then slowly fall on its side. The interior lights gave out and the cabin was shrouded in total darkness as the convoy began to roll down a steep incline, slowly at first then faster and faster. Loose equipment and bodies pelted Cloud as he tumbled in rapid circles inside the falling vehicle. Then with a cataclysmic SLAM the vehicle came to a dead stop upside down. It was silent for a few moments; the only sound was the pelting rain on the overturned truck. Cloud could feel the cold trickle of water on his face; he listened closely to the sounds around him while attempting to flex his badly bruised body. In just a few brief moments the sound of moans and groans began to echo throughout the cabin. Cloud struggled to his feet, dizzy, and extremely sore.

He shook his head. "What the hell ...was that...?" He gasped, wincing with bruised limbs and a throbbing head.

Sephiroth's voice, calm, and relaxed, perhaps even cold, responded from the darkness. "That is our monster..."

With an abrupt explosion coinciding with a large clap of thunder, the bent and damaged hatch exploded outward and the cabin was bathed in bright flashes of electrical light as the storm surged outside the vehicle. The shadowy image of a tall man with long hair stepping outside the battered vehicle flashed in front of Cloud's eyes. Reaching around him, Cloud put his fist around a razor sharp battle sword, and followed his hero with stumbling steps outside the overturned convoy truck.

Still groggy the heavy rain helped to gather Cloud's senses, as he shook off the last bit of dizziness. He glanced around the darkness, it was a starless and moonless night, the plains were beginning to flood.

"I'm impressed, mildly." Sephiroth's voice spoke through the thunder and rain. "You're the only one to immerge from the crashed vehicle." He paused. "Do you smell it?"

"Smell what?"

"The heavy scent of Mako...it's really bad here."

A brilliant bolt of lighting lit the plains, and for an instant, only about 30 yards away, a huge image of gigantic proportions flashed in front of them. Startled Cloud jumped back, almost falling on his rear.

"That would be our little trouble maker..." Sephiroth calmly observed.

"The hell is it! That thing's huge...we should call for backup." Cloud yelled through the raging storm.

"It's called a Mako dragon, it's a pitiful creature warped and mutated by corrosive Mako. They can be quite a nuisance..."

A thunderous roar erupted from the darkness, as the monsters silhouette became apparent in another flash of lightning. It noticed them, and seemed to be rearing to strike. Sephiroth stood with his arms crossed. "You want to call for backup?" He smirked, rain dripping down his face, and running like rivers down his long now slicked white hair. "How will you ever become like me by running away from a challenge..."

Cloud's face flushed red, with embarrassment. He gritted his teeth and gripped his sword with intense strength. Half terrified, and half resolved he flung himself at the creature, which towered almost 15 feet above him. The dragon swung it's mighty claw with inch law mandibles at the charging SOLDIER, Cloud barely ducked in time, the monsters swipe Woofing heavily just above his head. Without missing a beat he dug his sword deep into the monsters flank, almost to the hilt. The dragon let out a high pitched scream. Cloud pulled down as hard as he could on his sword, tearing a swathe along its tender side. The monster swung another claw at the green clad SOLDIER; Cloud released his blade and jumped back from the blow. This time the dragon connected a claw across his chest. It dug deep and tore a large gash splintering ribs and gutting flesh. Cloud let loose a garbled howl and fell to the ground holding his torn body.

The monster with Cloud's sword still impaled in its side, reared up to crush the fallen SOLDIER. With no strength left, Cloud watched the monstrous appendage fall down towards his limp body. At the last second a high pitched ZING whipped through the air, and the appendage fell harmlessly to the ground, a huge splattering of caustic blood poured over Cloud, quickly washed away by the drenching rain. A primordial howl erupted from the creature as a large wall of flame shot from its open mouth over Cloud towards a target directly behind him. Almost instantaneously a loud crack of thunder, louder than any Cloud had heard yet in this storm, exploded around him, a bolt of immense brilliance shot towards the Mako dragon shooting through its body like a spear of light. It twitched for several seconds, the smell of ozone and burnt flesh filled the air, before the creature finally collapsed in twitching spasms. The impact of its body tossed earth and mud into the air, covering cloud once again, Cloud stared at the dead creature as darkness began to close in around him.

He felt his body being lifted up and tossed roughly onto his back; the smirking face of Sephiroth stared down at him. "You have a lot to learn if you're going to be like me..." He chuckled.

Just before the final wave of darkness overtook Cloud, Sephiroth stretched his hand over him. Bright green light began to form around it falling from it like a shower of light, onto Cloud's bloodied and ravaged body. A few sharp tingling sensations flared through his body, and he took a deep breath of air, gagging on blood and spitting out rain water. He coughed as the darkness waned and his consciousness began to return.

Cloud blinked in the light of the Inn lounge. "Sephiroth's power is unreal, the stories and legends you may have heard about him don't do him enough justice."

"So how does everything tie in?" Aeris asked.

"Well", he continued. "I was entranced by his strength, and his power, I wanted to learn everything I could from him. Who knows when I would get another chance to work with him? The next few days I plugged him for advice, and pelted him with questions. Those he felt like answering he answered, those he didn't, he ignored. He was a fairly straightforward person. And he had an immense amount of patience, almost as though he didn't care enough to become annoyed. Eventually we made it to Nibelheim."

In his mind, Cloud stood at the entrance to a small backwater town, near a river inlet. It was quaint and cozy, but sleepy. The roads were mostly gravel, but the houses were well maintained, the town was nestled in a valley between two large mountain ranges. Above them still a good distance away loomed the great Mt. Nibel. Two blue clad Shinra guards stood at attention, a tall man clad in a black outfit with white trim stood with his back to him. The man had long flowing white hair, and a brilliantly polished sword of immense length strapped to his side. He had an erect and powerful posture.

"Commander Sephiroth?" Cloud spoke.

"How…does it feel?" He replied keeping his back to Cloud.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"This is your first time back home in a long time, correct? So how does it feel?"

"I grew up here. It feels, strange, but comfortable, coming back...why do you ask?"

"I don't have a home, so I don't know what it feels like… to return home."

Cloud paused thinking about that statement. "What about your parents?"

"Parents?" Sephiroth reflected for a moment. "Jenova. My mother was Jenova" he paused. "And my father….." dark and sinister a low laugh began to creep across his lips. "Let's not get into that issue…. What does it matter anyway?" Finishing his chuckle, he stared directly at the mountain range. "The Mako smell is pretty bad here, as well."

Barrett Wallace interjected suddenly in the warmth of the Inn lounge. "Yo wait a damn minute! Isn't Jenova, the name of that damn creepy headless thing we saw in the Shinra building?"

"Yes, the very same."

"So you telling me, that 'thing' is his mom?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying..."

"What! This ain't make a damn bit of sense to me."

"Barrett, please!" Tifa implored impatiently. "Let Cloud continue."

"Ahh...fine."

"So what happened next, Cloud?"

"It's a reunion of childhood friends!" Aeris gleefully chirped in.

Cloud nodded in the flickering light of the Inn lounge. "Yeah, I was really excited about seeing Tifa for the first time in three years. I wanted her to see how well I had done for myself. But when I knocked on the door to her family's house, no one was home. I figured I would come back later."

Tifa stared blankly at the wood tiled flooring of the Inn lounge. "Um, what about your mother. Didn't you visit her?"

Cloud froze a cold chill ran up his spine, he closed his eyes tightly. Then after a view awkward moments he slowly opened them and gazed intensely into the flame burning within the lounges fireplace. The room grew dark, and the images around him faded away, as THAT day was relived again in his mind.

"Uh... hello?"

A middle aged woman with blond hair in a brown dress turned from the sink in her cozy one room cottage. Squinting painfully for a moment, before placing her eyeglasses back on her face, drying her hands on a dry cloth, she took notice of a strapping young man in her doorway.

"I'm sorry...can I help you?"

Cloud gazed around the cottage; it hadn't changed a bit since he left three years ago. Though it was only one room, it was portioned neatly and provided ample space for a mother and her only child. Directly across from the kitchen two beds were neatly lined against the windowed walls, both immaculately made as if no one had slept or used this house for three years.

"Cloud? Cloud! Is that you?" The woman rushed over to him, embracing Cloud tightly. Cloud dropped the heavy duffle bag's he had been carrying. "I can't believe it! You're home... I missed you so much."

"Hi, mom..." Cloud replied softly.

Cloud snapped his head back around, moving his eyes from the mesmerizing flames of the fireplace at the Kalm Inn lounge. "Let's not do this..." He abruptly interrupted his story. "There are plenty of other things I can tell you..."

"Yo, man. What the hell? You gonna finish your damn story or what?"

"Well, I…" Cloud released an exasperated sigh. "… Fine..."

"Look at you!" His mother exclaimed. "A member of SOLDIER, I'm so proud of you. So is that what a SOLDIER uniform looks like?"

Cloud smiled weakly and shrugged.

"You know dear, I hope you received all the mail I sent you. It'd been so long since I heard from you, I was beginning to worry. But I know how busy and demanding your career is, so...I understand."

"Um...I'm sorry mom. I've been eh…really bu..."

Cloud's mother cut him off. "I told you not to fret over it, I understand. I just want you to be as successful as you can be. Here let me help you unpack, will you be staying long?"

"Uh for a few days I guess, but I'm going to be really busy. I'm on an important assignment."

"Oh, I see... Well then in that case you should get yourself cleaned up, and I'll cook you a nice dinner. We have a lot to catch up on!"

Back in the comfort of the warm lounge, Cloud grimaced, in the ambient lighting of the Kalm Inn. Glancing at Tifa, he watched her eyes stare into the distance, wistfully, painfully. Cloud realized these must be painful memories for her as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Aeris asked. "Are you two okay?"

"Well…" Cloud explained "It's a difficult memory...when I came home that day; she was so full of life, so vibrant. It's so hard to believe these would be the last days I'd ever spend with her..."

In his mind, traveling back seven years ago, Cloud watched his mother clean the dishes from their meal while he relaxed on his old bed. He could recall how warm and safe this home felt, and how he missed sleeping on something so soft and comfortable.

"Cloud? Oh my, it's so good to have you home. Look at you, you're all grown up and so handsome. I bet the girls never leave you alone."

"Not really" He replied.

"You know dear, I was thinking. I think you need to find yourself a nice girlfriend, or maybe even a wife. An older one, one that can take care of you. Yes I think an older girlfriend would be just right."

"I'm not interested..."

"What about that sweet girl who leaves down the street? Tifa was her name I think. You know she still lives here, maybe you should catch up with her."

"..."

Images of Clouds mother flashed and faded in his mind like flash photography.

"You know dear..."

"Dear I think..."

"You know what..."

"Have you been eating right...?"

"Look at you; you've become so strong..."

"You know dear, I'm your mother...

"I'll always love you Cloud..."

"Lets stop this" Cloud hoarsely interjected, turning his gaze from Tifa.

"Yo, I'm sorry man...didn't know this was that kinda' story..." Barrett awkwardly kicked at the floor.

"So you're back at your home town" Aeris redirected the conversation. "Then what happened?"

Cloud scratched his head. "The next day, Sephiroth hired a local guide to take us through the mountain trails up towards the isolated reactor."

Cloud methodically paced his way towards an unoccupied chair, in the lounge room. Sitting down slowly, he closed his eyes once more, recalling more repressed memories from that terrible time seven years ago.

"Tifa?" Cloud exclaimed, standing outside of a large gated mansion. "You're the guide, we hired?"

A younger Tifa, in her late teens smiled broadly at her childhood friend. "Nice to see you too Cloud."

"Sorry... it's great to see you. I, I uh just wasn't expecting to see you here, like this. Since when have you been the towns' guide?"

"For a couple years now." She replied. "No one in this town knows the mountain trails as well as me."

Cloud gathered in his friend's image. It had been three long and distancing years, since their promise they made that night before he left for SOLDIER. They were no longer kids anymore, she had always been attractive but now, at eighteen, she had grown into the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. He gazed deeply into her cheerful amber eyes.

Cloud gathered his composure. "I… I can't let you come with us. Haven't you heard the trails are full of mutants? It's too dangerous, I won't allow it."

"Then you'll just have to protect her with your life..." A deep calm voice spoke from the middle of a crowd of onlookers. "Let's move out. We have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."

Sephiroth, bored and slightly annoyed from the excessive attention, emerged from the crowd, even now in the bright morning sun, his eyes possessed an obvious glow.

"Mister Sephiroth! Can I have your autograph?" A voice called out from the crowd of spectators.

"No" He calmly replied. "There is no time for that."

"Hey Cloud" a voice called from the crowd "how about a picture with you and Sephiroth?"

Cloud passed a brief glance at his Shinra companion. Sephiroth stood with his arms crossed and a deep frown on his face, slowly tapping his fingers.

"Uh...sure I guess."

"Hey Tifa why don't you join them in the shot?"

"Okay!" Tifa exclaimed. Lining up in front of the main gate of the Shinra Mansion, an estate in Nibelheim used to house important Shinra figureheads, Tifa and Cloud found a comfortable pose. After a long awkward pause, the long haired warrior reluctantly joined them, an obvious look of irritation painted on his face.

"Great!" the man spoke after snapping the picture. "I'll develop a set for everybody."

"Are you two finished now?" The legendary Shinra warrior asked.

Cloud spoke from his seat, in the Kalm Inn. "We left just after sunrise, and traveled all day, it was approaching evening by the time we made it to the reactor."

"I thought you said the trails were full of Mako monsters?" Barrett asked.

"Yeah, they were. Tifa, guided us through some pretty rough areas, but I made sure that she was well protected. It was Tifa, Sephiroth, myself, and three guards; just common foot troops."

"What kind of monsters did you run into?" Aeris asked.

"They were pretty ferocious critters, of the lupine and raptor varieties. You know wolves and birds of prey."

"Heh..." Barrett scoffed. "Don't sound so tough..."

"You try doing it..."

"How bad was it Tifa?"

Staring blankly at the wall, a long pause ensued before the martial artist of AVALANCHE responded. "I...I remember being surprised with how many monsters were out in the trails. I mean I had heard they'd become dangerous and hadn't been out for many months, so I guess I was fortunate to have a unit from SOLDIER with me."

"Did Sephiroth wipe the floor with those critters too?" Barrett chuckled.

Cloud shook his head. "He mostly just stood back and watched, casually observing as the rest of us cleared the way. I guess he figured these creatures were beneath his effort. Perhaps he felt we needed the training. Eventually we made it to the reactor. It was one of the oldest and first ones ever built by Shinra. It was much smaller than the ones we blew up in Midgar. Because of its very remote location, air tight security and surveillance system, Shinra hadn't posted personal in or around the reactor for over 25 years. The factory basically ran it's self, and could be closely monitored remotely from Midgar."

"The place jes' ran itself?" Barrett scratched his head.

"Maintenance checkups were preformed every year or so, but other than that, it was practically self sufficient." Cloud stared into the ceiling recalling the next set of events from his memory, though they were coming cleanly, he still knew that confronting some of them would not be so easy.

A younger, less seasoned Cloud Strife stared at the towering structure built into the side of Mt. Nibel; this was his first time seeing one of these reactors up close. With sturdy hands, he busily wiped the blood of a lupine monster from the shiny surface of his battle sword.

"Is this your first time in a reactor?" Sephiroth asked.

"Uh...yes, sir. I've never been in one before."

**"Careful, this isn't just a reactor."** The white haired warrior smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"This place is full of Shinra's industrial secrets. Only those with proper clearance may enter, which means our escort, and your friend have to stay out here."

"Ah, come on Cloud, you have to let me go inside!" Tifa begged.

Shaking his head Cloud reluctantly denied his childhood friend. "I'm sorry Tifa, but I have to leave you out here. Don't worry this area has already been cleared and the guards will keep you safe."

Sephiroth motioned to the guards. "Once we deactivate the security system make sure no one enters, keep the entrance secure."

Tifa watched reluctantly as Cloud and the legendary Sephiroth, disappeared into the factory complex. Turning abruptly in a huff she sighed and frowned glancing at one of the guards. "I hope you take real good care of me then!"

The ancient factory smacked of neglect and was covered in ages of grime and dirt. Following his commander Cloud wandered through several large chambers littered with old mechanical and hydraulic equipment, a far cry from the digital electronics found in the Midgar reactors. All-in-all the factory was completely functional and still maintained relatively optimal efficiency standards. The air was slightly stagnant however, and the hum of the reactor core reverberated intensely within his ears.

"This was one of the first reactors ever constructed by Shinra." Sephiroth remarked. "It's a model of construction and engineering, the timelessness of this factory, still after all these years it remains a reliable source of Mako energy."

"How old is it?"

"Probably well over 50 years, I wouldn't know for certain."

Several moments of walking and careful observation lead them to a large chamber full of strange metallic pods, topped with glass lids. Sephiroth paused slightly, taking in the sights of this odd room.

"This should lead us to the main reactor...but..." He paused. "I'm not familiar with this room. I've never seen it before in any of Shinra's factories."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure...but..."

A bright spark followed by a loud snap, interrupted the great warrior. A power junction seemed to be malfunctioning in the far corner of the room. "The smell is intense in here, very thick."

"I, I think I smell it too...almost heavy like ozone or something. Is that junction causing the Mako seepage?"

"Probably..." Sephiroth responded as he moved over to the power junction shooting bright wisps of green energy into the air. He boldly thrust his hand into the burning stream of corrosive Mako, feeling around the shorted junction. He seemed unaffected by the stream of powerful radiant energy firing around his flesh. "This seems to be the reason for the malfunction. It's a busted power coupling, but the part seems fairly new. How much power are they siphoning off from the chamber to cause this part to meltdown so quickly? And why?"

He turned back towards Cloud. "Close the valve over there. That should fix the problem for the time being." Obeying his leaders command, Cloud began closing the main access valve with a few intense yanks.

Glancing around the large chamber, Cloud noticed a series of metal steps leading up to a landing which held a sealed door. Curious he walked over to it, reading a designation captioned above it. With rough hands he briskly brushed off the decades of soot and grime, Cloud stared quizzically at it, taking in the words. JENOVA

Viewing the caption, Sephiroth's face became blank with disbelief. "I don't understand. My mother's name is Jenova, but she died in childbirth, why is her name on this door?" His brilliant light blue eyes began scanning the edges of the large chamber. "What is this place? It feels so familiar." Moving over to one of the pods, he bent his face over the glass dome topping it off. It was full of thick swirling gasses, impossible to see through. But an intense light seemed to radiate deep within the fog.

Cloud finished locking the valve into place, then turned towards Sephiroth, carefully observing his commander staring into one of the larger pods, through the glass dome topping it. Suddenly and abruptly Sephiroth jerked up, stiffening his posture. "What!?...what is this?" He paused obviously in deep and furious thought.

Cloud stared into the pod next to him; all he saw was a grey cloud of gas with a bluish aura burning deep inside.

"I see now..." Sephiroth spoke aloud. "I see now Hojo, but doing this will never put you on par with Professor Ghast."

"Uh, sir... wasn't Jenova your mother's name?"

"What does it matter?"

"Did you see something in that pod?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth furrowed his brow contemplating unseen thoughts. "Look for yourself." He responded.

Slowly and cautiously Cloud stepped over to the pod Sephiroth had stared into, he put his face close to the thick glass dome, and stared intensely into it. "I don't see anything..."

"Just keep watching."

A face flashed in front of the glass, contorted and deformed. It seemed almost humanoid. Startled Cloud jumped back nearly falling over. "The hell is that!"

Sephiroth crossed his arms and rubbed his chin. "What happens when Mako energy is condensed? It becomes materia right?"

"Uh yeah..."

"Like all the members of SOLDIER you have been showered with Mako energy in regulated amounts, to enhance your natural abilities. But what happens when someone is infused with Mako, not just showered. There very cells absorbing Mako, altering and changing their genetic qualities, like those monsters we fought, but on a much grander scale?"

"What are you trying to say? That Shinra is creating monsters in here?"

"I...I don't know...I'm not sure anyway... What I do know is your cells can theoretically absorb so much Mako that it actually condenses inside them...think about it..."

"Well materia is Mako condensed in a solid form..." Cloud observed.

"Yes, so imagine someone whose very cells, their DNA, are the substance of materia, their cellular structure is made of Mako in a physical form instead of carbon like normal humans."

Clouds head began to spin. "I'm not quite sure what you're saying..."

Sephiroth gritted his teeth, concentrating intently on something. His body tensed up, his limbs stiffened; a low growl began to emanate from deep in his throat. Slowly his body began to twitch with anger.

"Hey...hey...Sir, are you okay?"

"No!" The warrior of Shinra yelled. "No! It can't be. I refuse to believe it! I'm not one of those monsters!"

"One of those monsters? What are you talking about?"

"You saw it didn't you! That creature it was human!"

"Human? No way!"

"Now I know why this place seems so familiar. I've always known I was different, since my youth. But I never thought I was some sort of science experiment!!" He roared.

Drawing his sword he ferociously swung a powerful strike into the glass domed pod, causing shards to fly everywhere, Cloud ducked and covered his face. "Why did you lie to me professor Ghast! Why didn't you just tell me the truth?"

A shrill cry erupted from the pod as a deformed monstrous humanlike figure began to pull itself out. Sephiroth quickly slaughtered the abomination. Removing it's still twitching head he shoved in front of Cloud's face.

"Look at it! Stare long and deep into its lifeless eyes, yes this could be your uncle or your sister, can you not deny the human spark. Its features deformed and mutated, still distinctly human!"

Cloud backed away from his commander, though he couldn't deny that the monster was extraordinarily humanlike. "H, hey, why don't we call it a day okay...let's set up camp and head back to town tomorrow."

Hurling the head across the room, with fervor, Sephiroth sneered back at his subordinate. "Set up camp if you want. I'm going to find some answers!"

"Man this story is getting weirder and weirder!" Barrett blurted out interrupting the story. "I don't know if I believe you or if I think your nuts... On the other hand, I always knew Shinra was hiding something in them reactors." Barrett contemplated. "Making monsters. Heh, why ain't I frickin' surprised? Those assholes".

"Wow, the great Sephiroth …losing his cool?" Questioned Aeris, taking it all in.

"I don't think the man was really that stable to begin with" Responded Tifa distantly. "He was always so cold, something about him, from the moment I first met the legend in person, I knew something was off about him..."

Aeris carefully considered Tifa's words. "Maybe it was all his time in combat, the endless slaughter, I've heard soldiers say that can get to you after awhile. You know, mess you up."

Cloud shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. "Maybe. I'd never seen him so unhinged, it was quite unsettling. I wanted to follow him, but everyone was exhausted so we set up camp outside the reactor. The next morning, Tifa lead the rest of us back to Nibelheim. I looked all over for him; it took me awhile before I discovered that he had barricaded himself within Ghast's old laboratory study, deep in the basement of Shinra mansion, just outside the town."

Returning to his memories, a younger, much greener, Cloud Strife, swung open the heavy oak door, now covered and layered with years of dust. From inside lights flickered, dancing intimidating shadows on the book lined walls. From within the dark and cobweb shrouded study, the sounds of pacing footsteps, and quiet murmuring complemented the occasional swish of turning pages.

With candelabra in hand, Cloud quietly walked towards the source of the sound. The place was like an old snapshot from the past, testing equipment and thick binders full of papers littered a dominating desk centered inside the front area of the study. The room was littered with objects, books, and odd science containers. Everything was coated in dust appearing as though someone had left from their work, and never come back. He made his way down a small bridge way of book shelves dividing the chamber into two areas, at the end was a small lounge, karafts of ancient brandy and leather bound humidors were laid undisturbed upon finely carved wooden end tables. In the center of the lounge with a pile of books at his feet and candle in his hand, Sephiroth was in deep thought paging through a thick tome. Cloud observed his hero as he paced back and forth across the carpeted flooring, reading aloud to himself.

"...hmm... was an organism, supposedly dead... found in three thousand year old geological stratum..." Sephiroth paused his pacing, glancing up at the ceiling. "Ghast named the organism...Jenova."

"Jenova? His mother? An organism?" Clouds mind pelted itself with questions as he watched patiently from the background.

His hero continued, flipping rapidly through several sections of the tome. "...X month, X year, X day...Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient... X month, X year, X day ...Jenova Project approved... X month, X year, X day use of Nibelheim reactor approved..."

Sephiroth sat down in a finely carved wooden chair of apparent exotic import. He hung his head dejectedly and glanced up at Cloud. "My mother is Jenova... The Jenova Project... What is all this about, what does it all mean?" He turned away from Cloud and held his head in his hands. "Why Ghast? Why did you keep this from me? Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"H, hey...Sir?" Cloud weakly replied.

"...leave me alone."

"Wow" Aeris piped in. "Sounds like what you discovered in the reactor really upset him."

"Sephiroth, refused to come out. He stayed in the basement for well over a week. In all that time I never saw the lights in the study go out once, he read as if possessed." Cloud turned and glanced at Tifa, throughout the story so far, he had yet to see her make eye contact with him. Something was wrong, maybe something he said? Or was Tifa also tormented my memories of 'that day'.

"My God" Cloud thought. "...that day."

It was a damp foggy evening, though that was not to be unexpected, fog tended to roll through Nibelheim over the river inlet this time of year, especially towards the dusk hours. Lying on a couch, staring at the vaulted ceiling, hung with cobwebbed chandeliers of immense grandeur, cloud pondered the dilemma he was facing. It had been over a week, Shinra command would've expected some form of contact by now. That was not his job; however with Sephiroth in his current state, he may have to take on that responsibility soon. He was worried for his hero, and though he would never admit it, a little nervous as well. Besides he was not excited about having to report the situation to command, this mission was becoming so surreal it seemed like some strange nightmare. He had been quietly hoping that Sephiroth would eventually snap out of it, but now that didn't seem too likely.

"Well, perhaps I should try and talk to him one more time, before I send a report to HQ." He reasoned.

Making his way down the long dark stairway into the basement of Shinra Mansion, Cloud retraced his steps to the old Study/Laboratory of the late Professor Ghast. But this time something was different, the light was out, there were no mumblings or sounds of pacing feet. Something seemed still and unsettling in the air, as if something evil had just been awakened. Cloud waved his flashlight into the darkness, he heard, felt and sensed nothing, then in the back of the room, he saw two small glowing orbs spaced tightly together. He squinted in the darkness; he moved his light towards the orbs. Staring into the darkness was Sephiroth, his posture was stiff, and his gaze was distant.

"Uh...Commander?

Slowly a low chuckle began to roll from the throat of the great Shinra warrior; it quickly cascaded into a hideous laugh. "Who is it?"

"It's me sir…are you okay? I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to traitors!"

"Traitor?"

Sephiroth's face quickly flashed back to life with intense emotion, more than Cloud had ever seen in it before. "You ignorant fool!" He seethed. "I'll tell you."

"Okay...that may be a good idea. We've all been concerned about you sir."

"This planet originally belonged to the Cetra. They were, an...itinerant race. They would migrate across the stars, settle planets, then move on. At the end of their harsh, hard, journey, they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness. But those heretics, those who hated the sacred Journey, refused to go any further. They were those who chose to stop their migration build shelters and elected to lead a perverse life."

Sephiroth picked a book off of the ground by his feet; Cloud could now easily see the floor was littered almost to ankle depth with books, and papers. Sephiroth continued. "They eagerly squandered and devoured that which the loyal Cetra and the planet hade made. They did this without any ounce of shame, and without giving back one whit in return. Those are your ancestors! Human!" He finished his words flinging the book at Cloud. Cloud covered his face, as the tome struck his hands.

"Sir? Uh, maybe we should..."

Sephiroth didn't pause. "Long ago a great disaster struck this planet. Your ancestors alone survived because they hid like cowards. The planet was only saved by the sacrifice of the Cetra. They disappeared perhaps, eradicated. However your profane ancestors continued to increase. Now all that is left of the Cetra are in these reports." He kicked a pile of papers, sending them flying all over the already messy chamber.

"Okay...So how do you come into all of this. What does it all have to do with you?"

Sephiroth sneered. "You don't get it?! An ancient named Jenova was found in the stratum of three thousand years ago."

"Yeah, the Jenova Project. I got that much."

"It was created and initiated by Shinra, and was the brain child of Professor Ghast. Its purpose was to produce people with the powers of the Ancients...no the Cetra. They hoped this would lead them to the Promised Land. AND I WAS THE ONE THAT WAS PRODUCED!"

"I...I don't believe you. It's not possible" Cloud stammered. "No way..."

"Yes, Ghast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist created me."

"Created you? How is that possible? You can't just create people... H, hey Sephiroth...uh I mean Sir, where are you going?"

"Move aside, traitor! I'm going to finally meet my mother face to face!"

"What does all that mean?" Aeris asked as she handed out dinner rations to the group relaxing in the warmth of the Kalm Inn. "He was produced? And what about the person who was supposed to be his mother? Jenova."

Cloud took a deep breath, relaxing his tensed muscles. This was proving to be more difficult than he expected. "I wasn't sure at the time, to be honest, I'm still not. I didn't know what was happening, on one hand he seemed so compelling so articulate, but on the other hand he was also agitated and obviously disturbed. I stayed down in that study desperately hoping to find some answers and maybe figure out what was going on with Sephiroth, after an hour or two, one of the guards from our detachment raced down into the basement study. Badly wounded and in a fevered frenzy he informed me that everything was ablaze, Sephiroth had gone mad and was slaughtering the town."

Cloud paused from his story watching the flames in the fireplace dance and burn. The room began to darken around him, images appearing within the fires.

"Hey you!" A voice called out from the intense heat and brilliant flames. Cloud, clad in green fatigues, the uniform of SOLDIER, glanced around the cataclysm with shock and disbelief.

"You're still sane right!"

"...what?" Cloud replied still dazed.

"You in the uniform! Yeah you, can you lend me a hand? "

Watching from the lane leading to Shinra Mansion, Cloud observed a figure emerge from inside the burning inferno which had formerly been the sleepy town of Nibelheim.

"Look I need some help, there are still people trapped in the town."

"Uh...we should wait for Shinra to send backup..." Cloud stammered.

**"A lot of Shinra have already died." **The man responded.** "That madman cut em all down!"**

"No this can't be happening." Cloud thought to himself.

"My name's Zangan, Master Zangan. I'm a martial arts master from Wutai. I have a student in this town, her name's Tifa, but I can't find her anywhere. Do you know where she lives? I have to find her."

Cloud blinked gaining composure. "...Tifa? Mom?"

As if struck by lightning the realization of the devastation and peril hit him. Wasting no more words or another thought, he sprinted back into the inferno, running faster than he ever had before. His position permitted a decent view of the area where his childhood home once stood. That warm and cozy cottage where his mother had raised him alone was now nothing but a towering inferno of flames. Running as far into the burning hell as he could Cloud's strength waned as the intense heat and thick smoke almost overtook him. Resigning himself, he dropped to the ground unable to go on, unwilling to go back, waiting for the end.

"Tifa...M, mom..."

From the corner of his eye he could see images still running through the blazing ruins, as he fell on his chest he watched four silhouettes dancing in combat directly in front of a large wall of flame. Three were armed facing only one, a tall figure with long flowing hair. Cloud's pupils narrowed, fixing in on the tall image. The tall figure wasted no time, and barely seemed to move an inch before quickly cutting down his three opponents with extraordinary ease. It paused from its actions, turning in Cloud's direction, its eyes burning a brilliant light blue.

Cloud's muscles tightened, he gritted his teeth in rage, as he watched his hero turn and vanish into the flames unscathed almost as if he had merely walked through a set of drapes. Watching the tragedy around him, something inside of Cloud WOKE UP. Suddenly he didn't care about the heat, his exhaustion or the shock of losing his home or hero. Now only anger burned inside him. Fuming with steeled resolve he forced himself back onto his feet, back towards the gravel path leading out of town, towards the target of his vengeance, the legendary warrior Sephiroth.

He moved quickly without stopping or resting, his strength never yielding to exhaustion. Cloud followed the trails through the mountain pass up to the reactor on Mt. Nibel. He knew where his target was headed; Sephiroth was going to visit his mother, Jenova. Cloud had lost everything, in one fateful terrible night, his home, his family, and his friends. He had nothing left to lose that truly mattered to him.

He made it to the reactor just before dawn, the entrance was already open. Outside of the large doorway to the factory complex, was neatly piled a stack of human bodies, townsfolk, people he had known since childhood. There expressions were lifeless and ghastly, blank, glazed eyes, limp facial muscles, and blood, lots and lots of blood, smearing and splattering walls and railings. Many of them were armed; numerous bullet casings littered the ground. "A final attempt to stop him." Cloud pondered as he stepped around the gory remains of the Nibelheim militia.

Entering the main complex, Cloud retraced his footsteps towards the entrance to the main factory chamber. At a distance, from a tall landing overlooking the chamber, Cloud froze. Looking down, he saw her. Tifa...she was alive! He stared down at her; she was kneeling over the body of a man. Blood soaked through the mans clothes, a large pool of blood gathered under his corpse, like the other bodies outside the reactor his eyes were glazed, open, staring into infinity.

"Papa?! Papa!" She cried. "Who did this to you!?" Tifa threw herself over the body, and began to sob. "It was Sephiroth wasn't it? Sephiroth, Shinra, SOLDIER...I HATE THEM ALL!" She sobbed for only a moment longer, picking up her fathers discarded weapon she charged into the room, housing the strange metallic pods that had set everything in motion almost two weeks ago.

"Tifa! No!"

Cloud charged down the steps of the catwalk, past the body of Tifa's father and into the pod bearing room. He looked up towards the sealed doorway to the Jenova Chamber to see his childhood friend charge the legendary Shinra warrior. Sephiroth stood with his back to her facing the doorway, as Tifa fearlessly swung a sword in a chopping arc at his head. Stepping aside at the last instant, he avoided her blow with ease, and gripped the handle of the blade, tearing it away from her grasp. Casually using subtle gestures, Sephiroth, cut her down with nary a thought, and turned to open the sealed doorway before her body hit the earth.

"Tifa!" In shock, Cloud rushed to her side.

He picked her up in his strong arms and carried her to a comfortable position on the floor; holding her beautiful head in his hands, he watched her breathing become erratic.

"Why...Tifa, why?"

"C, Cloud? Is that you? I knew you'd...come back for me...just like you promised" Cloud checked her wounds; they were grievous, seemingly fatal.

"Rest here, I'll be right back." Picking up the discarded sword, charging into the now open Jenova chamber, Cloud rushed to face Tifa's assailant.

Inside the small tight room, filled with diodes, circuit panels and cables stood a large imposing image. A beautiful and exotic female of immense height with feathered wings and porcelain skin was attached to digital circuitry and equipment; wires were plugged into her body. It seemed fully intact, with the exception of the lower half, which was occupied by tubing containing thousands of cables attached to the base of her torso. It was a disturbing image, causing Cloud to pause, despite his fury. Its eyes were closed and though motionless and apparently dead, it seemed almost lifelike as if it could take a breath or step at any moment.

In front of the ghastly angelic image stood him, merely a foot or two from it, he stared deeply into its face. "Mother, I have come to see you at last. Since my childhood, I have heard your voice, calling to me. I never understood what it was, never knew it was you until now. At last I understand, at last I know the truth. Here I am, at last we are reunited. "

Sephiroth paused slightly. "Yes...yes mother. An excellent idea. Indeed... We shall take this planet back from those heathens. We shall avenge ourselves. I have an idea; let's go to the Promised Land together."

"You!" Cloud yelled across the room. "My family, my home! How could you do such an evil thing!?"

Sephiroth let lose an eerie laugh. "Hah! They come again mother!"

"I don't understand you at all! Why are you doing this?"

"The first worthwhile response I've heard so far. Allow me to explain, foolish human. With her power knowledge and magic. Mother was destined to rule the planet and the Cetra. But those worthless creatures are stealing it all from her." He turned back to the angelic visage plugged into the massive computer surrounding the room. "But don't worry mother, I am here now. Yes...yes...I agree no more pain; you will be free from it all."

"Pain? Pain!?...What about my pain! My family, my friends! Why doesn't any of that matter!?"

With powerful and accurate strikes from his legendary sword, removing the cables and wires, Sephiroth cut his mother down from her prison, heaving her lifeless form over his shoulder. Cloud barred his exit.

"I used to admire you! I wanted to be like you! You betrayed me, betrayed all of us!"

Sephiroth was indifferent. "You poor, pitiful creature. You don't seem to understand. I am the Chosen One; I have been chosen to be the leader of this planet by my mother. I have orders to take this planet back from you pathetic creatures and the Cetra."

"You'll pay for what you've done! I'll kill you for this!"

Sephiroth gently laid Jenova on the ground, redrawing his mighty sword, Matsumae. Cloud took a strong aggressive stance, facing off with his hero and legend. Meeting Sephiroth's gaze with a look of scorn, he stood ready to give all he had for one last chance at vengeance. Facing each other, the two warriors squared off. Cloud's breathing became slow and steady, as his mind became almost trancelike. A broad smirk found its way across Sephiroth's mouth. The two stared at each other, waiting for the right moment..."

"And that's all I remember." Cloud abruptly ended his story.

"What? What the hell is this!?" Barrett complained. "You gonna end your story right there!!"

"I'm sorry but that's all I can remember."

Barrett let out exasperated moan. "You gotta be kiddin' me? You don't remember a damn thing after all that?"

"What about Sephiroth?" Aeris asked. "What happened to him? Did you kill him; I mean you're still alive."

"I don't know, I really can't remember. But in terms of skill and power there's no way I would've been a match for him, even in my dreams."

"Well if it's actually him we're chasing, that means he's still alive too, don't it?" Barrett pontificated.

"You don't remember anything else at all?" Tifa weakly offered.

"Uh...no, Tifa, I was kind of hoping you could tell me what happened next."

Tifa's face went pale; she didn't know how to respond. "I...I don't...I don't remember either. The last thing I remember was waking up in Midgar, at Doc's place in sector 7. I'm not sure how long I was unconscious, I have no memory how I got there."

"I was really surprised to meet you in Midgar." Cloud added. "You're wounds looked fatal, I thought you had died." Cloud's mind raced, how could he have forgotten that time, how could he have purged it from his memory. Yes, he knew they were bad memories buried deep, but to forget about Tifa? She was right; he had forgotten his promise after all.

"You musta' been out quite a while." Barrett suggested. "That's quite a trip from the Nibel mountain range to Midgar."

Aeris smiled at her bodyguard. "What's the last thing you remember Cloud?"

Cloud closed his eyes. "I...I'm not sure. Things have been really hazy since I came to Midgar."

"Well that's just great!" Barrett growled. "More headaches! It's a frickin' mystery inside a mystery. I'm totally lost and my damn head hurts from all this thinkin'! I'm heading to bed; I'll leave all this thinking up to you people.

"Sounds like a good idea, I think we can all use the rest."

"Hey what happened to Red XIII?" Tifa asked.

"Ahem, excuse me." A deep thoughtful voice spoke. "I believe I have some information you may find interesting."

Cloud stared down at his feline companion Red XIII, who was busily cleaning his drenched fur. "Their was a mysterious cloaked person wandering in the streets out in the storm. According to the Inn keeper, he was headed east out past the plains."

"Yeah so?" Barrett replied.

"He was carrying a long white sword..."

"Sephiroth?!"

Cloud held his chin.

"Maybe... who knows? But, let's not jump to any crazy conclusions…"

"Is he following us? What's he doing here?"

"Well I don't think he'd be following us, perhaps we're following him. After all he's headed east." Red XIII replied.

Tifa turned towards her childhood friend. "Well what are you going to do next Cloud? What's your next move?"

Cloud stood up and stared out the rain pelted window once more. "I want to know what happened in that reactor five years ago. More than that, Sephiroth has a lot to pay for, I'm going after him."

"I'm coming with you then."

"What?" Cloud turned toward the martial artist of AVALANCHE.

Tifa took Cloud's hand. "You're not the only one who lost their family, friends and home. I want to get even too. Besides, I don't have a home anymore. I have no place left to go, but with you."

"...Tifa"

Scratching his bristly chin, Barrett considered the information very carefully. "Hell, if I don't want Shinra getting the Promised Land, ain't no way in hell Im'a let some 'crazy ass Sephiroth ghost' get his hands on it either. Not after everything you just said. Besides it's all a part of AVALANCHE's mission, I owe it to Wedge, Biggs, and Jess."

Glancing around the room at her companions, Aeris could hear the voices speaking to her again, this time much clearer now that she was away from Midgar. "Sephiroth, the Cetra, and the Ancients..." Aeris spoke aloud. "There's so much I want to know. Anyway I know I'm supposed to be here, my path lies with you guys."

"Then I guess it's settled." Cloud added. "First light we head out to the East, towards the plains."

Saying their goodnight's Tifa watched as her friends all emptied the lounge, heading for their rooms. She looked out into the storm from the warmth of the Inn. She had finally received many answers to those questions she longed to ask him. But now there were just as many new ones to be asked. What particularly disturbed her was how Cloud knew things he shouldn't, and how he seemingly forgot things he should've remembered. She would need more time. But how would she confront him with the truth, the terrible truth. The truth that Cloud did NOT come back to Midgar five years ago. The truth that he had never returned after joining SOLDIER.

Turning her attention from the storm, beginning her journey to her room, she passed a reclining Red XIII, who had stayed silent throughout much of the story, seemingly napping on the bearskin rug next to the fireplace. The red science specimen, perked his ears up, and lifted his drowsy head. "What a fascinating story...perhaps this journey may be more interesting then I initially thought." She smiled at Red XIII, "You never know... but things are already getting pretty interesting."


	11. Journey's Start

JOURNEY'S START, CHAPTER 12

Narrowing his dark ever tired eyes in the dim backup lighting of the 40th floor hallway, Reeve let loose a loud garbled yawn. Dust and tiny particles of plaster tickled his nostrils, as he cleared some of the soot from his goatee. Bending over a worn chalk outline, with dark rust colored splattered stains stretching out underneath it, he allowed a frown to purse his lips. The sounds of hammering and clanging distantly rerverberating in his ears, as men in white coveralls and hardhats swept the floors clean. The bold scents of wet paint and fresh timber could be detected, almost permeating the entire level.

"This was bad, very bad." Reeve contemplated. "Heads will roll, and hopefully mine will be one of them." He stood back up stretching his sore and exhausted body. "I'm so very tired..."

Glancing up, his eyes fell upon the reclined image of a blue clad guard, painful sounds of snoring and gurgling periodically erupting from his slumbering throat. Dusting himself off, to no avail, Reeve casually stood up, walking towards the snoozing guard on duty in this wing. Hands on his hips, staring with fierce eyes, a solid kick flails out and into the ribs of the dozing guard.

"Back to work!"

"Sir, here are the damage and casualty reports for the 'incident'." A blue clad security officer handed files towards Reeve with a salute.

"That is all, you are dismissed."

Thumbing through them, Reeve, glanced at the numbers. "37 security personal confirmed dead, 6 wounded, 11 civilian personal dead, 1 missing, 2 employees dead, including the President of Shinra. Three members of the terrorist organization AVALANCHE unaccounted for and assumed escaped."

He continued thumbing through the files. "Numerous science specimens missing, including focus of Neo-Midgar project. Estimated damage at 24.7 million gil."

Glancing down at his patent leather shoes, Reeve let loose a low sigh. "Damn this job."

"Still having problems Mr. Director?" A mocking female voice chortled from behind.

"No Scarlet, I'm perfectly fine thank you, and good-bye."

"Really? What and exquisite mess you have here… Is this what you call security?"

"For your information…" Reeve turned towards, the red donned weapons development director. "I have the situation well in hand at the moment."

"I hope so, I heard President Rufus, was not at all pleased with this little "incident".

"The hell does he care about it" Reeve thought to himself. "He inherited the company after all. Everyone knows there's not a lot of 'family love' inside Shinra."

"The Turks are on the case as we speak. They've been dispatched in pursuit of the terrorists, last report has them fleeing Midgar."

A slight smug smile crept over Scarlet's cherry lips. "We both know it wasn't the terrorists who did all this…"

Reeve gripped her arm tightly pulling her off to the side. "Keep your mouth shut!" He hoarsely whispered glancing around. "The last thing we need are those rumors running through the ranks!"

"Get your hands off me!" Scarlet yanked free. "And we both know the truth. _He's_ back."

"We don't know anything yet, and keep your voice down. All we have are some ramblings from a half-witted, paranoid, narcissist and a few pieces of evidence."

"You mean Palmer. He may be paranoid, but I don't think he's making this one up. You like the rest of them are all in denial. If he is truly back, this could mean trouble unless we figure out what _he_ wants."

"More than that" Reeve pondered. "We have to figure out where the terrorists tie into all this. They may have some connection with him."

"You suppose he's allied himself with that rebel faction?"

"Their arrest and his timely arrival cannot be discounted. If he is back, we must suppose they are working together somehow."

"This 'small, local resistance', may be bigger than the old man anticipated…"

"Indeed, if all this pans out. It could wind up having global significance. Rufus will no doubt want to mobilize and clamp down." Reeve sighed. "I guess that means even less sleep for me…"

Scarlet smirked up at Reeve enjoying the pressure her colleague was enduring. "What will you do about '_him'_? You are planning a full investigation into his disappearance those long, seven years ago, are you not?"

"Yes, Scarlet. As I said I'm on top of everything. You're concern is… noted."

"And?"

"I'm already deploying, numerous spy-bots and informants around the continent. Plus possessing the worlds most sophisticated surveillance system ever constructed doesn't hurt matters. With everything linked into our security headquarters mainframe running out of Midgar; if Sephiroth pokes his head up anywhere near civilization, we'll find him. Meanwhile I'm going through as many classified files as I can."

"Spy-bots?" Scarlet laughed her high-pitched hideous giggle. "You think those ridiculous things are going to help at all?"

Reeve frowned. "Silly is one thing. Efficient and effective is another. They represent state of the art, technology and animatronics. Besides they can be outfitted with weaponry if needed."

"Give me a break. When you need a real piece of weaponry and robotics give me a call!" Scarlet called over her shoulder walking away.

"What a bitch…" Reeve grumbled to himself. "I hate this job."

Opening up another folder in his opposite hand, a picture fell out. It was a schematic of the newest model spy-bot one he had personally requested for a special assignment, one that would not be on the books. Picking it up, he held it up to his face, glancing at it studying its unique design. Letters above the drawing designated it as Model X301-Cait-Sith. It was a rather whimsical looking creature, fuzzy and cute. A small stuffed grayish tabby cat, with a white underbelly. Reeve carefully slid the schematic back into the folder.

EAST MIDGAR PLAINS

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" Aeris gleefully exclaimed, in the bright sunlight of the Eastern Midgar Plains.

"You've never seen one before?" Cloud asked holding his hand out over the wooden railing.

"No, never!"

"Looks like some kind of damn overgrown chicken to me…" Asserted, the large burly leader of AVALANCHE.

"They're so big. I've seen them in pictures and books before but never up close in person." Tifa remarked glancing at a cooing feathery two legged bird, standing up right at eight feet tall. A large orange beak held a tuft of sweet grass, strong muscled legs and small wings attached themselves to a large torso enabling it to glide from a fall; but not fly by any stretch of the imagination.

"Careful they bite!" She warned as the beak of the large feathered land-bound bird snapped at Barrett's fingers.

"Ow! Dammitt! You sonofabitch!" Barrett growled holding his swollen thumb.

"What do you call these things again?"

"Chocobo's" Cloud responded. "They're our ticket through the marshes."

Barrett glanced around at the large coral counting approximately 8 yellow versions of these land based creatures. "People actually ride these damn things?"

"Why is everything a 'damn' thing with you?" Cloud asked.

Barrett shrugged "Hey, how many steaks you think we can get outa' one of these things? The marsh is some pretty rough terrain. Never know when food might get low."

"Barrett!" Aeris yelled at the burly arm-grafted militia leader, poking him in his gut. "That's not funny!"

Laughing, Tifa glanced at a grinning Cloud, it was the first time she had seen him smile since they first met in Midgar several weeks ago. This was heartening at least. Soon she would have to ask him those burning questions. Those all important ones, the ones she was so terrified to ask. Was he truly, Cloud? Is he the same Cloud from the Nibelheim she remembered?

"Well, have you decided?" An elderly stable keeper standing patiently nearby asked.

"Uh, how much for…eh let's say three?"

"Hmm, three you say? Well, let's call it 1800 even." The keeper said scratching his bristly chin.

"1800?! That's almost our entire…" Barrett caught himself.

"Are you sure you can't come down a little lower?" Cloud asked.

"Hey, what do I look like sonny!? If you're looking to get through them marshes you'll need some of my Chocobo's ain't no other way around it."

"Maybe we can hike it?" Mused, Tifa pulling Cloud's arm.

"Hah! I'd like to see you youngin's do that. The Zolom will get'ya for sure."

"Eh, right the Zolom. Gotcha."

"Fine don't listen to me, don't believe me. You'll be just as dead as the other fool that went wandering into the great marsh the other day. The Midgar Zolom will make a snack outa ya, just as sure as he did him."

Matching her gaze, Cloud glanced at Aeris, before redirecting his question back towards the stable keeper. "Okay humor me. What's this Midgar Zolom?"

"It's a giant serpent, some say a thousand years old, who knows for certain, maybe there are dozens of them. Anyway they live and hunt the great marsh, eating and devouring any large game that wander into the swamps. Nobody that goes deep into them marshes comes out alive. That's why they've never been completely mapped. All anyone knows is that the great marsh ends at the North side of the Mythril Mountains."

"Sounds lovely." Tifa turned to Cloud. "Are you sure we have to go through this way?"

"We know Sephiroth passed through these plains. The only place left to go is through the Marsh."

"Yeah but why the hell would he wanna go there. Ain't nothin' out there…" Barrett pondered.

"Did you just say Sephiroth?" The old keeper asked. "The Shinra warrior? So that's who that fella was. Hell, I thought that guy died some years back. If I'd a known who that stranger was, I'd a asked for his autograph."

"Stranger? You mean that person you saw walking towards the marsh a few days ago?"

"Yeah I guess. He was a tall fella in a black cloak. Didn't speak much, just nodded, and ignored me mostly. I didn't get a good look at his face, but I did notice he carried a mighty big sword, so I really wasn't interested in bothering him much. Anyways I figured he'd be Zolom compost in a day or two."

"What could he possibly want in the Marsh?" Aeris stood on the bottom rung of the wooden railing reaching a hand out to the closest Chocobo, petting it softly on its beak.

"Good question, and to answer that…"

"…well have to follow him into the Marsh." Tifa finished Cloud's response.

Barrett leaned against the fence wiping some Chocobo poo of his boots. "Yeah, okay, so we follow his ass into the Marsh. Then what?"

"I have to know…I have to know what happened. And why…why he's returned."

"Yo" Barrett thoughtfully remarked. "If it is really _him_. I mean the real deal. You really think the five of us can take this guy?"

"That is the real question. Isn't it." A typically quiet Red XIII added taking in the conversation from the back of the group. "And to be upfront, and perfectly honest. I'm only with you, till I can find my way back to my village. You're fight is not my fight."

"Damn man, yer so cold." Barrett grunted.

GREAT MIDGAR MARSHLANDS

The rain pouring in hard streams of cold water glazed and matted the formerly spiky hair of the former SOLDIER. Cloud, sat upright in the makeshift saddle of his feathered mount, the unsettled creature uttered a long coo from its strong noble beak. From his vantage point, he surveyed the bleak marsh landscape amidst the pouring rain storm. Flats and broken gnarled trees dotted a dense stench-filled realm of rotted logs and sickening slime. It had been many days, perhaps weeks, since they left the relative comfort of the Plains, and entered into the nightmare that had become the Great Midgar Marsh.

For the first part of there journey, the trip through the marsh had been dreary, yet remarkably unremarkable. Yes, there had been a fair share of wild creatures, but so far, no sign of any Midgar Zolom. Yet, the unending, perpetual swamps had proven to be maddening and were quickly taking their toll. They were wet, dirty and there food levels were running low. Barrett Wallace found himself eyeing his Chocobo with a savory drool on more than one occasion.

Still the party pushed onward, spurred by clues and signs. Visions and images. Cloud, could feel him. He was here in the Marshes; Cloud could feel his dark energy. And Aeris, she could hear the 'spirits', the voices, speaking to her. They told Aeris, her destination lay ahead deeper into the bog, deep, deep…. To keep going. Cloud beginning to doubt his own judgment, contemplated turning back, only to hear the distinctive sound of Tifa's whistle calling him over the next rise in the Marsh.

Kicking his Chocobo foreword, he hurried towards Tifa's location. Through dense mist, he could make out the forms of Tifa and Aeris up ahead. From his left Barrett closed in with Red XIII close behind.

"Up ahead!" Tifa called from a distance.

"Look!" Aeris pointed.

Squinting Cloud could barely make out the image of a large tree of sorts. He moved in closer, drawing forth his large battle sword.

"Yo! What's the matter?" Barrett called.

"Look at that!" Tifa called back.

Closing the distance, the large tree took on a strange shape, dusk and mist made identifying the shape difficult. Cloud dismounted into two feet of swamp water and mud walking slowly towards the target suddenly a bolt of lightning lit the sky, the area was illuminated in electrical brilliance for a brief instant. The image was revealed, towering above them, no more than 30 yards away, was a creature of immense size. A serpent of gigantic proportions, 100 perhaps to 150 feet long, with a mouth that could swallow a full size man whole.

Cloud dropped his sword to his side in awe

Walking up next to him, the amber eyes of AVALANCHE's martial artist studied the massive image.

"It's dead." She marveled, a 30 foot marsh tree impaling the monstrosity through the bottom of its jaw straight through its head.

Blood slowly trickled from its wound gathering in a pool beneath it.

"Wow…"

The others followed close behind. "Who or what did this?!" The large leader of AVALANCHE exclaimed.

"…Sephiroth?" Tifa asked.

Staring at the grisly sight Cloud, paused in deep thought. "I think this was left as a message for us."

"Damn that's one hellava' message."

"Amazing." Red XIII Remarked. "Your enemy is someone capable of doing this?"

Looking up at the Mercenary of AVALANCHE, Aeris searched his face for answers. "Do you really think he knows we're following him?"

"If Sephiroth is out there, he knows we're following him."

"At least we're on the right path…."

Red XIII interjected. "However, is this a path worth following? This person is clearly a powerful individual, clearly one not to be confronted lightly and without preparation."

"Yeah, been thinkin' the same thing. I'm not sure if we can even take this guy." Barrett rubbed his bristly chin turning towards Red XIII.

"Perhaps it would be best to determine what his motives actually are." The red cat replied. "Be they good or ill, rather than rushing to conflict and battle."

"It doesn't matter. I know him; his motives are far from good." Cloud interjected. "We need to find him. Something is happening, and he is the key to all of it."

"Yeah but how far are we gonna go?" Barrett asked. "These marshes only go so far. The mountains are only about a few hours journey from here. Look I'm all for savin' the planet and all, but we ain't doin' nothin' in these marshes, but getting bug bites, and soggy socks. Might as well go somewhere towards civilization at least."

"Aeris?" Cloud turned towards the young smiling youth sitting behind him. "Do you sense… anything here?"

"Hmm, why do you ask?"

"I felt, I mean I thought I felt him when we entered this marsh. It was a feeling something I hadn't sensed since that time… Well I had felt it back in Midgar, and I felt it here. But now it's gone, almost like he's left."

"A feeling you say? That's interesting. For me, each person has a sort of 'song' about them…"

"A song?"

"Yes." Aeris replied turning towards Tifa. "Inside of every person there is an energy that swirls, it's sort of hard to explain if you've never felt it before. But if you can feel that energy, sometimes if you're very quiet and listen hard, you can hear it's vibration in the still air."

"A hum, like a Mako reactor?"

Giggling Aeris explained. "Well, no not quite. But I don't know maybe there is a coincidence between the two. The vibration is like a melody something pretty and unique to each person, it tells a story and 'sings' a song. Once you get really adept at hearing people's 'song's you can hear it all the time, like an orchestra of music around you. A person's song can tell a lifetime of grief, of happiness, or love. There's nothing else quite like it to describe it."

"Sounds beautiful Aeris." Tifa smiled at her friend.

"So can you feel anything about Sephiroth?"

Staring into the pouring night sky, watching as others prepared to make shelter. "It's not so much a feeling, as a void of feeling. A wound… I feel a great wound. It could be him, I'm not sure. It's angry and powerful, that is all I can tell. I need to be near people to feel there energy, until I'm in his presence I won't be sure."

"Hey Cloud!" Barrett Called. "Yo! There's some old caverns up this way!"

"What?!" Cloud called back above the thundering rain storm.

"Yeah, first bit of damn luck we had in weeks! This'll make for some good shelter."

Moving foreword, towards an outcropping of rock, an opening in the earth appears. Dismounting his chocobo patting the feathery mount on its neck, the blond haired mercenary descends into the cave. Following the flicker of torch light, maneuvering around rocky terrain, he quickly catches up to Barrett and Red XIII.

"Tifa and Aeris wit you?"

"They're right behind me…" Cloud paused. "I think..."

"Yeah right here." Aeris responded her voice echoing from the cave opening.

"Look…" Barrett kicked at some old rusted mining equipment on the floor. "Looks like the remains of some old mining tunnels."

"I had no idea; they ever mined this far deep into these mountains…" Cloud observed.

"Me neither. I heard they used to mine Mythril outa these mountains a long time ago, but that was clear on the other side."

"There are mining tracks further down, deeper into the caves. They may span into some sort of tunnel system." Red XIII added.

"Well they sure didn't start the tracks from this side of the mountains. Maybe we found ourselves a route out of here."

The red science specimen tasted the air. "The air here is fresh, there is a subtle breeze blowing through these systems. There is bound to be an exit somewhere out of here."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Tifa asked.

"There may be some tunnels that could lead to the other side of the mountains."

"You..." Tifa paused. "You don't think that's where he's going? Do you?"

"Hmm." Red XIII observed. "Indeed. It almost seems like he's stringing us along. Leaving signs for us, it's almost as if he wants you to follow him."

"Grrr." Barrett growled. "This don't make no sense to me. It's friggin' creepy. It's like he's playin' wit us."

"No" Cloud corrected. "Sephiroth doesn't play games. He has a reason for everything he does; there is always a method to his madness."

"So I see you finally believe Cloud about Sephiroth eh Barrett?" Aeris teased.

"I ain't sayin' I believe 'crap' yet! I just ain't sayin' 'I don't believe him', is all."

"Well let's go ahead and make camp for the night. Tomorrow we'll have to start finding our way out of these caves."

In the quiet dark of the cave Aeris could hear the voices speaking so clearly now. Familiar voices, strange voices, friendly voices. And a voice, that was sinister, cold, and angry; seething. It was the 'wound'. She could hear them all the more clearly now, they were distinct and un-garbled. Especially now in her sleep.

"Mother!"

"Aeris…"

"Mother…"

"Yes, Aeris, I am your mother, your birth mother, Ifalna. 12 years ago I gave you to a young widow to care and look over you when I returned to the planet."

"I remember Mother; it's been so long…"

"I know, dear one. Midgar is such a dead place, full of pain and suffering. It is hard to be heard above such noise."

"I know Mother, that is why I left. Midgar was no longer safe for me."

"Aeris, dear one. The planet is in crisis. You are the last of our kind. It is the legacy of our people to be the healers and caretakers of the Planet."

"I have felt it mother. The pain of the planet, it grows weaker each lunar cycle. Each year the Shinra drain more Mako from the Lifestream."

"Yes, but there is a motive far darker, than just electrical energy."

"Mother?"

"Yo.u… mus…"

"Mother I can't hear you."

"Mother, your voice is fading out!"

Blinking her eyes, Awakening, in the cold dark cavern, Aeris rubs her tear stained cheeks.

"Hey, you okay?" Cloud whispers reclining next to her around a smoldering campfire.

"Y, yeah" Aeris weakly smiles back.

"You talk in your sleep."

"You shouldn't spy on people, especially when they're sleeping." Aeris playfully complained.

"Your secrets are safe with me." Cloud winked. "We should get a move on. Barrett and Red XIII are already scouting up ahead."

"Hey you three, hurry the hell up!" Barrett called from down the cavern.

Turning to move, Cloud noticed a figure appear just up ahead.

"Halt! Don't make another move!" A commanding female voice ordered from behind Barrett Wallace.

The figure wore a grey suit and a blue tie; a woman with short blond hair. "Who the hell are you?" Barrett snorted.

"Sir! I've located the terrorists!" The woman tapped an earpiece.

"Don't tell me…" Cloud mumbled.

"…Turks?" Aeris offered.

"Correct. I'd keep right where you are, if I were you. You don't have to make this difficult."

"Outta' ma way. I ain't in the habit of beatin' on women!" Barrett growled.

"Go ahead and try it… I didn't make the Turks for nothing."

"Stand down, don't engage them…" A distinctly familiar voice called from a ledge up above. Cloud turned his head taking notice of a neatly groomed man with long slicked hair, and a thick accent. "Besides, you owe your appointment to the blonde guy with the spiked hair. He's the one who put Reno in the hospital for the next couple of weeks."

"Tseng..." Cloud acknowledged. "I see Shinra sent it's thugs out after us."

"We're Turks, and you're wanted felons. Terrorists." Rebuffed the young blond woman, gripping her pistol tightly.

"Elaina, you talk too much…" Rebuked Tseng. "Besides our priorities have changed. We have a new target; the terrorists are no longer our concern."

Taking notice of the young flower lady among the group of terrorists Tseng turns to her from his ledge. "Hello Aeris, it's been awhile."

"I don't have anything to say to you." She replied.

"I see. Well, that's too bad. I had hoped we could talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. You're with Shinra now. You arrested me, kidnapped me!"

"Aeris, I would never let them do anything to harm you. You don't fully understand it yet, but you are very important. More so than you realize."

"You held me at gunpoint! You killed all those people in sector 7!"

"Aeris, you are more important than you know. Something's have to be done for the greater good. One cannot be tied down by dogmatic moral laws. You above all people should appreciate that."

"You're not the same Tseng, I grew up with! I don't know who you are anymore! I don't have anything more to say to you!"

Silent, the leader of the Turks stared down at his feet. Across from him on another ledge, a bald man in a dark blue suit with sunglasses appeared. "What are you orders, sir? Shall we apprehend them?"

"Hah!" Barrett scoffed. "I'd like to see you try!"

"They are not our target. We don't have time to mess with the terrorists right now."

"…Sir?" Rude, the bald suited man, inquired.

Elaina with her hand still on her assault pistol interjected. "Rude, you heard the Captain; we have to cut the 'target' off before he arrives at Junon."

Tseng rolled his eyes noticeably. "Elaina, you run your mouth too much! Report their location back to command, and let's head out."

"Uh, Yes, sir."

Elaina, and Rude, moved back into the darkness of the caverns. Tseng, turning back to the party, stared down from his vantage point. "Stay out of this. If you're wise you'll disappear, fast. Once we deal with this new 'threat' the Turks will be looking for you once more."

"Aeris, it was good to see you again."

Shaking her head, Aeris did not respond.

Tseng disappeared from the upper ledge into the cavernous dark.

"You know that guy?" Barrett asked.

"He… wasn't always like that." Aeris weakly offered.

Tifa eyes wandered over to Cloud, she stared into him. She knew exactly what Aeris meant. "He wasn't always like that." Those words meant so many things on so many different levels. Just like Cloud, Cloud wasn't always like that either. He had changed; he was different than the Cloud she remembered from Nibelheim. The past had changed so many lives, Shinra had impacted so much. The company transected many lives, Aeris, Cloud, her's … all of them; they all were once "not like that".

"Did they say Sephiroth is heading for Junon Harbor?" Barrett asked.

"Where is, Junon Harbor?"

"Hell, it's about a good week's journey back West of here." Barrett turned back towards Aeris.

Cloud nodded. "On the Eastern Shore of the Ocean. It's the second largest city on the Continent next to Midgar."

"Shi't sounds like a friggin' trap to me. The hell would they mention that out loud like that?"

Glancing upwards, the red science specimen offered his rare opinion. "Perhaps, they need our help as much as we would need there's. This 'Sephiroth' is obviously a dangerous prey."

"I'm not so sure. How would they know we were chasing him?"

"Well, following him through, the marshes, and then through the caverns…"

"It doesn't matter. We don't have any other leads. As soon as we get out of these caverns, we might as well start heading west towards Junon."


	12. Junnon Ninja

**THE JUNON NINJA, CHAPTER 13**

(Crackle) Tifa heard the noise again. Out of the corner of her soft amber eyes she caught a glimpse of a shadow dart from behind a distant tree.

"Did you see it this time?" She asked Barrett, the large gun-grafted leader of AVALANCHE.

"No dammitt I ain't seen no damn thing! It's just yer' imagination. It's prolly just some critter movin' around in these woods."

"Maybe you should try calling Cloud and Red XIII on the Com just to be sure they're okay."

"I'm sure they're fine. They're just scouting up ahead. Sides' there ain't no critter in these woods nasty nough' to worry bout."

"How much farther till Junon, Barrett?" Aeris, the young flower girl asked.

"Well, we been travlin' bout four days outa them caves now. Damn what I wouldn't give for a decent shower, and a nice bed. Lotta frickin' monsters out in the wilds too, guess we have Shinra to thank for them; if what Cloud told us is true."

"Yeah, I've never seen or killed so many 'things' in my life." Tifa added.

"Heh" Barrett chuckled. "Now I know where all the attraction is. You're not just a pretty face, you got a really hard side to ya'. Guess that kid really goes for the tough and pretty types."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about." Tifa blushed.

"Ahh come on, now. You ain't blind are you? Anyone who has eyes can see how you two act around each other."

"Uh…um. Well maybe you got your signals crossed with someone else…" Tifa weakly offered glancing at Aeris.

"Wha'?" Barrett scratched his chin. "Oh damn, this ain't gonna be of them 'things' is it? Shoot, didn't mean to stir anything up."

"Eh, well nothing's happened. There is nothing going on between me and Cloud. I promise." Aeris insincerely replied.

"Promise what? You don't have to promise me anything. Cloud and I are just close friends."

"…Yeah right." Barrett scoffed. "You been sayin' that from day one. Ya' know what, I still don't believe you neither."

Aeris smiled sheepishly. Tifa awkwardly kicked at the root covered forested floor.

"Ah, hell let's just change the subject." Barrett abruptly ended the awkward silence.

"Look! There it is again!"

"What!" Barrett barked twirling around staring into the shadowy foliage. "I don't see a damn thing! Crap Tifa, I think this forest is getting to ya'."

"Barrett I swear I saw something back behind that line of brush."

Rolling his eyes Barrett cocked his weapon-ized attachment, checking his ammunition cartridge. "S'hit, fine! Damn woman. I'll go check it out. Just hang tight."

Watching Barrett stomp through some thorns and underbrush, Tifa called over to him, cracking her gloved knuckles. "Don't worry if you're not back in three minutes, I'll come and rescue you!"

Aeris giggled.

"Har…funny. Maybe you'd like to get your ass stuck with a million thorns… OUCH."

"Well I guess we can rest for a moment while Barrett goes chasing that shadow around."

"Aeris, I swear I saw something. Really."

"No, I believe you" She smiled. "Did you ever figure out how to use that piece of materia, Cloud gave you?"

"Sorta, I'm still kind of awkward with it. I'm not too comfortable with the idea of searing blasts of fire and heat shooting out of my limbs."

"Ah, fire Materia? Where did he get that?"

"Fort Condor."

"Oh, yeah that old abandoned Mako reactor… I heard it's actually older than the one in Nibelheim."

"Yeah from what the colonists at the fort said; the reactor never worked properly, and that the company abandoned it shortly after its construction."

"It was the original prototype right?"

"To this day there is a lot of residual seepage and Mako radiation occurring in that old facility, and in the grounds surrounding it

"Yeah but you'd never know it was once a reactor, now that a whole village has sprung up in the ruins."

"You think Cloud is going to go back there, and set things right?"

"Well if he doesn't you know Fort Condor will be at the top of Barrett's list. Especially since Rufus has decided that Shinra wants that place back. He'll fight Shinra anywhere, especially if it has to do with Mako Reactors."

"Not to mention the Condor."

"Yeah miracle's of nature. They must have nearly an 80 foot wingspan!"

"Too bad the last one known to exist chose to make its nest on top of that old run-down reactor."

"That creature is almost like a part of their society, a symbol of their life. I'm still surprised Cloud agreed to help Barrett talk them into leaving, but they said they'd rather fight and die then give up their home and their Condor."

"Kind of like the people in the slums in Midgar huh? They refuse to leave their ancestral homes no matter how polluted and poverty ridden they become."

"How long do you think they're gonna last once Shinra begins their siege?"

"I don't know, from what Barrett said they're hardy people. They might be able to put up a fight. But in the end we're talking about Shinra here. There's no limit to what the company is capable of."

Tifa paused, gazing into the brush once more before continuing.

"But Fort Condor was an amazing place, it was full of Materia. They had a massive stockpile of the stuff. That's one reason why I think they might be able to put up somewhat of a fight if they had to."

"Most likely because it used to be a reactor. All the unnatural condensing of Mako can crystallize the energy into Materia. The wisdom of the Ancients…"

"Wisdom of the Ancients?"

Aeris smiled. "Yes, I've learned much since being away from Midgar. I can hear the voice of the Planet, and the voices of the Lifestream much more clearly now."

"Those voices again?"

"I know it still sounds kind of weird…" Aeris giggled. "But trust me; I'm not going physco or anything."

Leaning against a tree, Aeris continued.

"Materia comes from condensed Mako, right?"

Tifa nodded in agreement.

"Mako comes from what?"

"Um… The natural radiation or…uh the planets energy?"

"Yes, but more specifically?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Tifa was stumped.

"The Lifestream, silly."

"The Lifestream…."

"All Life comes from the Planet, see. This is the energy that makes up our spirits and our souls, it fuels our consciousness. It's planted in us at birth like a seed." Picking up a small seed pod, Aeris holds it up in front of her smiling face. Our memories our thoughts, our feelings our joys, all these build upon and increase this energy, this 'life-force' that becomes unique to each individual."

"Then when, we return to the Planet. When we… die. Our energy returns back to the Planet, back to the reservoir from which all life springs, the same reservoir your life-force came from. The Lifestream. And with it all the memories, thoughts, feelings, joys, and knowledge. So when you return to the planet, you're not lost, you're only 'going home'. Going to a place where your consciousness, your personality, your thoughts, your feelings, and your memories will be preserved forever, floating through the planet, spreading life, and joy."

"That's beautiful, Aeris… I've never heard it described that way before."

"It's some of what I remember from my mother. And some of what the voices from the Lifestream have told me."

"But if Shinra keeps draining the Lifestream… Keeps converting our souls into energy…"

"The Planet will die Tifa, and so will all the knowledge of the Ancients… As will all the minds, souls, and conciousness of every man, woman, and child who has ever lived. All sacrificed and condensed into electrical energy so we can power lumbering machinery. That is the magnitude of Shinra's crime…"

"My…god. Now I understand why Barrett feels the way he does, why he's so hard and angry all the time."

"As horrible as Mako is, there is something even darker behind it all. But… I can't figure it all out just yet."

"Did you get any Materia, while we were at the Fort?" Tifa asked

Smiling Aeris held up a small pack. "Yes, Cloud 'saddled' me up with a bunch."

"Well you're probably the most adept at using the stuff anyway. I guess it's your lineage, being an Ancient."

"Well, Materia does help. Though I am able heal without it, but using the 'knowledge of the planet' enhances my natural gifts."

Sorting through Aeris' pack, counting the small orbs of glowing crystal, Tifa stops at a dull white bulb. "What's this? Is it broken?"

"Oh that? Don't worry about that. It's nothing, just an old memory that's all."

"Is it Materia?"

"I think so. It belonged to my birth mother, I think. It was the only possession I have from her. But I haven't been able to figure out what it does, or even if it does anything. It could just be some decoration or an heirloom."

"Well we need all the good luck we can get, keep it around you."

Bundling the pack back up, Tifa tossed it over to Aeris with a slight flick of her wrist.

Anyway that's where we got most of our Materia from. They had a lot of it there."

A shadow darted in between the two, snatching the pack in mid toss.

"What in the…!" Tifa spun around.

"What was that?" Aeris exclaimed, looking around at the brush.

"I told you I saw something!"

"The rest of your Materia NOW." A soft hoarse voice crowed from behind. Tifa felt the cool edge of a blade on her neck.

Freezing, Tifa tensed up. Momentarily sizing up her opponent from her blind side. She felt a bit of finger against her throat it seemed a bit small, perhaps her attacker wasn't too physically powerful. She nudged against her attackers form; it seemed to confirm her assessment. The blade tightened against her neck. Tifa made her move.

Lightning fast reflexes, guided her hands, turning the blade away from her throat, as she twisted her body aside from her assailant. With a practiced maneuver she shoved a stiff arm into her opponent pushing the attacker firmly away into a safe range. A subtle tug on her hip lent her attention downward, her purse had been cut, her Materia was gone. Glancing upward she came eye to eye with her enemy. A somewhat short, dark cloaked hooded figure wielding a wind milled blade in one hand and a grappling hook tethered with sturdy rope in the other. Slung over its back was Tifa's purse.

"Wutai greatly appreciates your donation.." With a polite bow, tossing its grappling line to a far tree branch the figure attempts its escape.

"Hey!" Aeris yelled sprinting towards the cloaked figure. "That doesn't belong to you!"

"No you don't!" Leaping with the grace of a leopard catching the bandits left leg, Tifa grips the cloaked figure swinging upward into the treetops . The two go careening into a huge oak tree.

"Hey!" The cloaked figure barked struggling to release Tifa.

A high pitched yelp escapes from the bandit's mouth as it plunges back towards the ground, Tifa landing on top. Hopping back up to a knee, the bandit glances around, the Materia was spread all over the forest floor. Reaching for one of the orbs, Tifa stomps on the attackers hands.

"All right on your feet, you!"

"Grr!" The bandit growled in an unmasked female voice. "Now you've done it! Watch out, now I'm mad!"

"Look don't make this hard on yourself…"

Grabbing Tifa's foot the cloaked bandit pulled it forward with a strong yank, falling backwards Tifa hit the soft forest floor hard. "Oof!"

Executing a perfect handspring the female bandit hops back to her feet, and into a strong martial arts stance. "I told ya! I'm scary when I'm mad!"

"Tifa?!" Aeris called.

Frowning with an irritated glare; Tifa picked herself back up. "Don't worry Aeris I got this."

"You got this? A little sure of yourself aren't you? You don't know anything about me."

"Tifa! I'm gonna go get Cloud!"

"Fine, but you won't need to! This will all be over in a sec."

"Over in a sec eh? I guess you've never heard of the Junon Ninja, huh?"

"Oh please…"

Cracking her gloved knuckles Tifa dropped into a standard fighting stance. Like lighting the bandit unleashed a salvo of attacks that left Tifa stunned and off balance. Before she knew what hit her, Tifa was lying on her back and woozy. Her head cleared long enough to her the words. "You suck…."

Grumbling, irritated, shaking off her grogginess Tifa hopped back on to her feet, as the bandit was quickly collecting the scattered Materia.

"Ahem." Tifa cleared her throat.

The bandit paused emitting a low sigh, slowly turning back towards the martial artist of AVALANCHE. "Alright now, how many times do you want me to embarrass you?"

This time Tifa attacked. Deflecting her blows the bandit countered with a surprisingly quick flurry of kicks. Tifa dodged, catching the ninja's foot, and executing a perfect throw. The cloaked assailant rolled into a near-perfect tumble, hopping immediately back to her feet.

The two charged each other, the ninja went low, Tifa launched a fierce wheel kick; the bandit ducked and swept Tifa's leg, tripping her. Tifa hopped back up, the bandit attempted a heel kick knock-out blow aimed for Tifa's temple, the AVALANCHE member blocked. Assailing the bandit with a series of fast punches and palm strikes Tifa maneuvered herself into position to grapple with the marauder. Easily deflecting Tifa's strikes the raider found herself baited into one of Tifa's hallmark arm locks.

Moving the bandit's position from poor to even worse, via use of the arm lock Tifa prepared to unleash a devastating salvo of knee strikes. To her astonishment the garbed ninja, through the use of some incredible dexterity, managed somehow to reverse the arm lock twisting away from Tifa's grip. All was not lost however, Tifa managed to deliver a nasty strike to the assailant's ribs before the marauder could pull safely away. A high pitched yelp escaped from the bandit's mouth.

"Ow! Hey! You big breasted bimbo!" The ninja angrily howled, holding her wounded side. "Now I'm really REALLY MAD!"

The assailant charged Tifa. Tifa crouched into a defensive stance. The marauder brought her knee up high, then at the last second, broke into a complete slide tackle, knocking Tifa completely off her feet. Hitting the ground hard, Tifa gasped for air. Rolling over, the bandit delivered a painful elbow to her temple, and a palm to her throat. Tifa rolled over, nearly unconscious, attempting to regain her composure.

"I'll call that one, my 'greased lightning'!" The bandit proudly sneered glancing at a slowly recovering Tifa. "Too bad, so sad! Now for the Materia."

Standing back up dusting herself off, the bandit reached for a glowing orb nearby. A sharp poke in her sore rib startled her.

"Hey!"

"Not so fast…"

Spinning around, her eyes spied upon a young man with blond spiked hair, a dark blue uniform, and a large heavy sword pointed right at her. His eyes seemed to have a bit of a glowing spark. Mako infusion perhaps?

Defiantly the bandit growled back at Cloud. "Yeah!? So, you want a piece of me too!?"

"Tifa? You okay?"

Recovering, Tifa rose to a knee. "Y, yeah…I'm okay. Hold on let me finish her off Cloud."

"What happened?"

"Lucky shot. But the match isn't over yet."

"Just rest. I'll handle this."

"You'll HANDLE me? What's with you people anyway?"

Standing firm, Cloud remained silent, sword in hand. The bandit drew her wind milled blade. Sizing up his smallish opponent Cloud savagely leapt at her in a matter of mere seconds. The bandit barely avoided his attacks.

"Damn he's fast" She mumbled.

The blades of the two combatants flew like dancing lights, sparks floating around the forested surroundings dancing a frenzied waltz of combat amidst the willowy trees. Despite her tactics and superior martial training she could not land a single meaningful strike on this man, his brilliance, guesswork and anticipation of her movements and attacks thwarted her best efforts. Even more disturbing was his habit of sacrificing strikes, allowing her to hit him, to gain stronger positioning on her. Though this would happen, her blows seemed to rarely if ever faze him. She cut him at least a dozen times, each time never drawing even a drop of blood.

"Enough…" Cloud announced. With that he fired a streak of bolted lightning from his arm knocking the assailant to the ground, nearly unconscious. She lay stunned for a moment, with a snarl hopping back up she charged again. Cloud easily side stepped her attack, striking her with the flat of his blade, rocketing her back into a tree. There she stayed, gasping for air, clutching her ribs, trying to catch her breathe.

Approaching her, Cloud sheathed his blade, Tifa, and Aeris moved in behind him.

Ripping off her hood and mask in disgust, she revealed a young, teenage face, of obvious Wutai-nese origins. Short black hair, dark narrow eyes, and a snide, defiant, sneer on her lips.

"Okay! You… spiky headed…. jerk! One more time! Let's…go….One more….time!" She hollered in between deep breathes through a distinct Wutai accent.

"The hell is your problem." Cloud shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey you're just a kid." Aeris observed.

"Watch your mouth, prissy-pants! You're not much older than me! Besides I know you're all scared of me anyway! You know I can take you all on any day, you just got lucky!"

"Yeah we're real scared."

"I'll go pick up the Materia" Tifa offered, rubbing her sore neck. "You're lucky we didn't finish that fight, kid."

"How old are you?" Cloud asked.

"Mind your own business!"

"I'd say she's just a teenager."

"Why were you trying to kill us?"

"I wasn't trying to kill anybody. I'm no killer. I'm just a collector."

"You mean a thief. You're a bandit."

"Call it what you want. But I have my reasons. And I don't have to answer to you!"

"You know you have a rotten attitude. You ever get spanked when you were little?"

"I don't sweat you!"

"So all you do is, steal Materia?"

"What's it too you?"

"No money, no gold. Just Materia?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Why? Why do you want to know that?"

"Well, you're not half-bad. You can throw-down pretty good."

"Cloud…" Tifa nudged.

"Well, yeah… I'm pretty bad-ass if you must know."

"You ever think of doing something else besides, stealing…er collecting Materia?"

"Well, gee…I dunno. Why? You offering me something?"

"Sorta, we're on a mission of sorts. And believe me when I tell you, well be coming across lots of Materia along the way. Besides, I'd really like a chance to learn some of your techniques; maybe I could teach you some of mine?"

"Damn, seems like everyone wants my super abilities and kick-ass skills. You guys do have a nice assortment of Materia... What kind of mission is this?"

"Ever heard of Sephiroth?"

"Yeah I heard of him… He's like this crazy tough Shinra soldier, right? Big deal."

"Big deal?" Aeris arched her eyebrow.

"Cloud. I'm not too sure about this." Tifa nudged.

"Well we're looking for him, and trying to avoid Shinra at the same time. We could use your help."

"Yeah it figures you guys would want to hire me. I suppose you people might be worthy of my talents, and maybe you guys will learn a little something about how real warriors fight. As for this Sephiroth thing, I could care less if your searching for the Tooth-fairy, as long as I get paid."

"Whatever, welcome aboard then. But no more funny stuff, no more fighting, and stay away from the Materia."

"Well if you're willing to pay me in Materia, I guess we have a deal. I don't need gold, or any of your Gil. Just Materia and I'm set."

"I think we can arrange something."

Glancing at the scenery, taking in the three people around her, the bandit matches Cloud's careful gaze. "Is this all of you? Just you three? I thought you had two others traveling with you?"

"Barrett and Red XIII? How did you know about them" Aeris asked.

"I had you losers in my sights ever since you entered the Junon Province. You people blow. If you weren't so damned lucky I'd have your Materia in my pocket and half-way back to my hideout."

"You think we can tie the kid up and just leave her here instead?" Tifa asked turning with Aeris and Cloud to leave.

"She may prove pretty useful. Despite her mouth. What do you think Aeris?"

"Um, I think I'll just keep a close eye out and a tight grip on my Materia."

"Yeah, well you guys are really uptight… I can see it's going to be up to me, to loosen you lame-o's up. H,hey…where are you goin'! Wait up! I haven't even told you my name yet! It's Yuffie! Yuffie Kisaragi! From Wutai!"


	13. The New President

CHAPTER 14 THE NEW PRESIDENT

"Man, shut the hell up!" Barrett Wallace yelled. "I'm a slap you like a step child! You're gettin' on my last damn nerve!"

"Yeah, like you'd even get one step close to me, with your clod hopping canal-boat feet! You over-grown tank!"

"Whoa!" Cloud called out restraining and irate Barrett. "She's just a kid, don't let Yuffie get to you."

"I tell you what, if Marlene ever grows into a teenager like that, I'm a leave her in an orphanage!"

"Yeah?" Yuffie replied not missing a beat. "If you were my dad, I'd sell myself to an orphanage!"

Barrett glowered from behind Cloud's protective stance. "When I said we needed to recruit new members, I never meant a snotty little punk!"

"Watch it old dude. That gun on your arm doesn't' scare me."

"Yuffie, why do you have to be so obnoxious? Couldn't you just tone it down a few million notches?"

"What you too now?" She responded, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Yuffie." Aeris smiled. "Just relax a bit, were all friends here. Why don't you tell us about your home? Wutai isn't it?"

"And why are you acting so nice? Are you plotting something?"

Chuckling Aeris smiled all the wider. "No, why would you think that?"

"Never mind. My grandfather always told me 'beware of he who smiles too much…."

"You should try trusting people more, Yuffie."

"No thanks. Trust is… Well never mind. Anyway, my home is a long way from here. I'd rather not talk about it."

Turning towards Yuffie Cloud glanced at the Wutai Teenager. She had shed her black garb, and now donned casual clothing, shorts, and a tank-top. If not for the earlier confrontation, she would appear no different than your average sixteen year old. "I take it you got your training in Wutai. Did you belong to any particular Caste there?"

"Huh? How do you know about all that?

"I spent some time in SOLDIER. I know a little about Wutai and their customs in particular."

"She uses a form based on Da-Chao's eight movements" Tifa interjected.

Passing a sneer in her direction, Yuffie cut Tifa off. "Yeah, that's like ONE of the forms I used. Like you would know ANYWAY."

"Tifa, studied under Zangan, Yuffie. Maybe you've heard of him, he's a Wutai master."

"Ha!" Yuffie chuckled. "Yeah right! With all that crap you were whipping out! Listen to someone who actually knew him, you suck!"

"You knew Master Zangan?"

"Yeah, I didn't stutter. I trained with the old geezer for a bit. So what?"

"I guess it would be my turn to laugh now." Tifa quipped. "Master Zangan hasn't been in Wutai for many years."

Yuffie shrugged. "Whatever, it's a free world, believe what you like."

"It looks like we have almost arrived at our destination. Junon and the shore are just over the horizon." Red XIII announced. "Perhaps we should prepare. If the Turks and possibly Sephiroth are here we need to be ready."

"Right."

"How the hell did I wind up with such a weird group of people? Where did you find this talking cat anyways?"

"There is no need to be rude, young female human. I have not been rude to you. I am no more a talking cat, than you are a furless ape."

"Okay, Geeze," Yuffie shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes. "Don't get sensitive or anything."

Blinking, Cloud stood in wonder as Red XIII walked along indifferently.

"How did you get her to shut up like that?" He asked the red science specimen.

"You never think of the simplest solution do you? Just try asking her next time."

"Well with her mouth and that attitude…" Cloud started an explanation.

"The problem with obnoxious people is that they rarely recognize that they are 'obnoxious'. I mean how do you think I put up with your species in general?"

Blinking at Red XIII, Cloud continued in awkward silence.

"Tell me about Junon Cloud."

"I've only been there once Aeris"

"Yeah, it's nothin' but a smaller, tidier, version of Midgar." Barrett paused pointing to the cliffs on the horizon. "Look you can see it. Up ahead, it's coming into view."

"I can hear the shore." Tifa offered. "You can smell the ocean on the breeze."

"Junon Harbor has been around for a long time. It was a fishing village for decades, going as far back as the turn of the century."

"What happened? Shinra?"

"Shinra happened. In just a few years, they constructed the metropolis right over the village, into the massive rocky bluffs overlooking it."

"But why?" Aeris asked. "Why the Harbor at Junon, what's so important?"

"Hell, it's no secret, the docking harbor there is a strategic place for their frickin' military. Served em' well during the wars." Barrett growled. "But more than that, there's the underwater reactor."

Cloud nodded. "Yes, the Mako reactor. It's probably the single most important reactor, next to the ones in Midgar."

"It's underwater?"

"Uh huh" Tifa added. "I heard about this one. It's deep under the ocean, on the sea bed floor, just on the side of a deep fissure. It's an engineering marvel."

"Me and Jessie used to spend hours thinkin' how we'd get into that place." Barrett replied, shaking his head. "One day, we swore we take down all them damn reactors."

"Is there a way down?"

"Oh yeah, there's a way down. Shinra operates it from the inside. There are service elevators, which take personal up and down to the factory. But hell if we ever figured out a way to even get close to breaking through security…"

"Hey, lets remember what we're doing here. We're not blowing up refineries." Cloud admonished.

"Don't worry, man. I ain't forgotten what we're doin'.'"

"Is there a way into the City?"

"Hmm, maybe not without being recognized. Perhaps it would be easier just to slip into the village."

"That sounds like a prudent idea." Red XIII offered. "It would seem like the villagers would be more sympathetic and less likely to turn us in, if they did happen to recognize us. That is assuming that they hold no love for the Corporation."

"Whatever, I'm tired of all this walking!" Yuffie exclaimed, readjusting her wind milled blade on her waist. "Let's just find a place to rest for once!"

JUNON VILLAGE

Cloud squinted his eyes in the perpetual shadows of the darkened streets of Junon Village. His eyes glowing as noticeably as ever in the darkened dirt roads. The heavy scent of sea water, and brine filled the air; the loud sound of rolling tides filled the ears of AVALANCHE's resident mercenary. Glancing around the rock dotted, dirt road, numerous small homes and cottages dotted the length of it's winding stretch. A small well worn side trail led off towards the shore and beach. Above him the dominating ceiling of the upper-city of Junon Harbor, casts its eternal shadow down on the inferior village beneath it.

"Man this place sucks."

"Yeah no kiddin' "Barrett turned towards the Wutai teenager. "It's like Midgar, no damn sunlight. It never falls in the slums. It's them frickin' Shinra, and their damn cities!"

"Did you say Shinra?" An old wrinkled man gripping a pipe in his teeth, asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem wit that?"

"No, not at all. In fact, we all hate Shinra down here. Just not used to hearing people say things like that."

"Yeah? Is that so? Well can't blame ya''."

The wrinkled old man nodded, puffing on his pipe. "For many years I was a fisherman here at this village. My father before me was a fisherman, and his father before him. But that's all changed now."

"How so?" Aeris asked, piping in.

"All the youngins' have moved up to the city. There's no life down here for them. You can't really blame em'. All the fishing is gone, the water is polluted." Scratching his chin, the wrinkled man stayed in thought." All the fisherman that have stayed on have to sail out almost a day's journey to catch anything. Then there are the monsters that have started popping up in the ocean."

"Monsters?"

"Oh yeah. Lot's of em lately. Not sure where they're coming from. But a lot of people seem to think it's from them reactors they got deep under the ocean. Mutating sea life, and such."

Suddenly the wrinkled old man straightened up, and tensely listened to the air around him. "Priscilla!" The wrinkled old man yelled, charging down the side trail towards the shore. "I'm coming! Hang on, I'll save you!"

"Cloud! We should go to!"

"Alright. Aeris come with us, if someone's hurt…"

"Say no more..."

Maneuvering around several dunes, down into the breaking waves of the shore. Cloud's eyes gazed upon the vision of a large image hovering out of the water. Floating lifelessly under it was the body of a young girl.

"Priscilla! No!" The old wrinkled man cried!

"Cloud it's some kind of sea monster!"

"Aeris get ready! Tifa, Barrett, help me get the girl out of the water."

"What would you like us to do?" Red XIII asked, with Yuffie running up from behind.

"Help me keep that thing busy!"

"What? Yeah, like you gotta be kidding me!" The young teenager exclaimed. "That thing is huge! Plus I'm not a big fan of water either."

"Shut yer trap, and dive in. You little punk!" Barrett growled, grabbing the lithe Ninja by the shoulder and tossing her into the drink.

Struggling back to the surface of two feet of water, Yuffie gargled a few mouthfuls of sea water. "Y, you big stupid jerk! I'm gonna kick your big ass!"

"Yuffie! Watch out!"

A large fin smashed down two inches from the young Wutai bandit, nearly crushing her against the flat of the surf. The impact knocking her backwards. "Holy crap! Barrett I'm gonna kill you, and then I'm gonna kill Cloud, and then I'm gonna take all your Materia!!"

Thrashing in a watery display, Red XIII quickly joins the fray, next to the mouthy Wutai teenager. "Let's try focusing on keeping this large Sea-fiend occupied."

"Tifa, try circling around. While we attack it from the front!" Cloud yelled above the fray. "Get the girl and keep her head out of the water."

Nodding Tifa began wading out around the fighting. Drawing his blade, Cloud sliced at the first slithery digit that came within range. Barrett began firing a steady stream of rounds into the now turbulent waters. Moving with as much grace and speed as once could expect in two feet of water, Yuffie cut and sliced her way from tentacles trying to wrap her feet and drag her under the surf.

"Gawd!" She exclaimed. "Just fire off some lightning from one of your Materia!"

"What!" Barrett replied. "Hell no! I ain't no rocket scientist, but even I know what happens when you put an electrical current in water!"

"Just shut up and do IT!" Yuffie cried as one tentacle wrapped tightly around her left foot.

"No Cloud! You'll fry all our asses!"

"HELP!" Yuffie screamed. "I'm afraid of drown…." Her last word was garbled with the sound of watery bubbles.

Hacking and dodging through a slew of rubbery tentacles, reaching Yuffie location, Cloud thrusts his hand under the water, feeling around. Gripping the neck of her tank top, he feels for the strong tentacles wrapped around her waist, then with careful but quick slices, he frees her pulling her quickly up to the surface.

Cough…hack…cough "Oh….my god……" Yuffie choked, coughing water. "I thought…..I was ….going to …..die."

"Hold on." Cloud heard Barrett yell from behind. "Hold it still; I'll finish this bastard off!" The sound of heavy close range fire filled the air, along with the high pitched scream of the monster's death cry.

"You okay Yuffie?" Cloud asked.

"Um….yeah… just leave me alone."

"Don't let it get to you kid. Being tough doesn't mean being able to kick ass all the time."

"….whatever."

"PRISCILLA!" The old man cried, rushing over to the young girl, now on the banks with Aeris. "Priscilla, say something! Please don't die!"

"She'll be okay." Aeris promised. A small prayer and a few glowing lights from her hands, the little girl opened her eyes.

"Papa?"

"Priscilla? I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm so sorry papa. I know you told me to stay away from the shore."

"You should thank these nice people; they saved you from the sea-fiend that attacked you."

"…thank you."

"You're welcome. My name is Cloud."

"H, here" The young girl gently reached out her hand.

"What is it?" Cloud asked taking hold of a small glowing orb.

"I found that back on the shore… It's why I go down there. I find a lot of things washed up."

Cloud felt a strong sensation radiating from the orb. "It's Materia… Thank you Priscilla."

"Thanks for saving me…"

"Hey." Barrett interrupted, turning to the wrinkled older man. "You wouldn't happen to know a way into the Junon City from here? A way we could sneak in without being checked or searched?"

"A way in? You guys in some kind of trouble?"

"Well uh." Cloud stammered

"Hey don't worry bout it. Like I said before, no one here in this village has any love for Shinra INC. Besides you saved my Priscilla. We owe you her life."

"Well, hell man. That's kind, but we're all in this together. We're all brothers and sisters in this planet. We all gotta stick together, help each other out. Ain't no other way I see it. Besides ain't no one been safe from the damn Shinra, everyone one of us here, has a gripe wit them."

"I hear you, sonny. And I think I know a way I can sneak you into the city way above."

JUNON CITY

Standing on the docks of Nibelheim, Cloud surveyed the calm inlet waters. Sunlight dancing off the placid ripples he stared into the setting horizon, steady, the weight of many unseen thoughts in his heart.

"_That reminds me…"_

"What?" Cloud spoke aloud. "Oh it's you again, isn't it?"

"_Yes. That time. That time in Nibelheim, when you returned home; just before it burned to the ground. Where was Tifa?"_

Shifting his posture, glancing upward, Cloud gazed at the sky; thinking of an answer for this voice in his mind.

"I… I'm not sure. It's not very clear to me."

"_Perhaps you should ask her."_

"Yeah."

"_Well…"_

"Well, what?"

"_Why don't you? What's been holding you back?"  
_

"_I'm… scared."_

A sharp poke woke Cloud up from a deep sleep.

"Hey you." Tifa softly called from the edge of his cot. "No more talking in your sleep. It's time to wake up. They're ready to take us up to Junon City."

Rubbing his red eyes, sitting upright, Cloud smoothed out his wrinkled clothes. Glancing over at his childhood friend, he met her eyes and warm smile.

"What?" She asked.

"Tifa. When I first came back to Nibelheim; just before the town burned, where were you? Why didn't I see you until you guided us to the reactor?"

An awkward silence ensued. Quickly turning her gaze to her boots Tifa's gaze became distant. It finally happened, the question she feared to answer. How could she answer it? No, she needed more time before she delivered a verdict.

"Cloud…I. You…"

"HEY you two! Hurry up. Rufus's inauguration ceremony is almost underway! If we're gonna sneak in, now's our only chance!" Barrett Wallace thankfully broke the awkward moment for Tifa, bursting in at the perfect moment.

"We're coming Barrett. Let's go Cloud."

Outside of the Inn, the group gathered on the outskirts of the upper Junon Harbor city. Security was tight, blue-clad Shinra personal was everywhere.

"So we're here in Junon. Now what?"

"Sephiroth?"

"The Turks said he was headed here."

"But for what? Why?"

"Rufus." 

"The inauguration?"

"Maybe."

"He's gonna try and take out the new prez, that's what I'm sayin' "

"I don't know. His plan seems more grandiose than that. Could it be that simple?"

"No, Sephiroth is planning something else. Something big. He's not after Rufus. This is just a stop for him."

"Then we have to find him."

"Damn, man. I say he's after Rufus! He's gonna finish what he started with his old man back in Midgar. I say we let him."

"Assassination would be… beneath him. Especially now. There was a reason why he killed President Shinra back in Midgar." Cloud contemplated. "He said he wasn't going to let them have the Promised Land."

"Then maybe we should start looking. If he is here, it will be difficult to find him, this is a large city."

Following his life long friend out of the Inn into the empty streets on the outskirts of Junon Harbor city, Cloud gazed at the motley crew surrounding him. A heavy burly separatist with a gun-graft for a left arm, a teen-aged smart mouthed bandit, a four-legged science specimen, a toned hard-bodied raven haired martial artist, and her, the ever-smiling, happy flower girl from the Midgar slums. Aeris.

"Cloud? Can I see that Materia, that little Priscilla gave you?"

"Uh sure, Aeris, just one moment."

Handing her the orb strung on a piece of cheap metallic chain, Cloud stares Aeris in her green eyes.

"Is something wrong Cloud?" She smiled.

"No, nothing. I just don't remember your eyes being that… green."

"Flirting with me?" Aeris teased.

"What? No! I mean… "

Rolling her eyes, with her hands on her hips Tifa interjects. "Okay you two. Knock it off."

"What?" Cloud objected, turning red, Aeris giggling. "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter. Never mind."

"Okay… Cloud." Aeris broke the awkward moment. "This Materia is rather unique. It's not like the others we have."

"How so?"

"It has a force of it's own. A kind of 'song' all it's own. Almost as if it were alive and conscience of it's own self."

"Yer sayin' that damn rock is alive?" Barrett spat. 

"It has… its own mind." Aeris nodded. "And their may be a way to summon the presence within it."

"Summon Materia…" Cloud mumbled aloud in thought. "It's mostly legend."

"Within my tribe, there are traditions that date back to ancient times." Red XIII added. "Spirits awakened by the power of rites and communing with the Planet, they may be called upon through the use of Materia."

Glancing deep into the Junon Harbor streets, the sounds of parade bands blaring the Shinra March, preparing for the arrival of Shinra's new President, Aeris struggling to listen to voices around her. But here, like Midgar, the sounds of the Lifestream were garbled and loud, indiscernible.

"I can't say. I don't know. There is much about the Planet and about the Lifestream and it's secrets I have much to learn."

"The only other thing I can add" Red XIII replied. "Is this type of Materia, can only be made by natural processes, and found in it's natural form. Thus it cannot be created in a reactor, or by unnatural means. It is said to have an individual life force bonded to the materia, that when called upon, can be summoned from other realms, and places. At least that is the theory, and teaching, in the Book of Planetary Study."

"What is the Book of Planetary Study?"

"What!?" Barrett exclaimed empathically waving his arms. "You can't be tellin' me you ain't heard of the good Book!"

"Oh yeah, so you're another one of those religious-zealot Planet worshipers eh?" Yuffie yawned rolling her eyes. "You Westerners are so weird!"

Hopping upwards, taking a seat on a nearby alcove, Red XIII thoughtfully takes a glance deep into the young Wutai Ninja's face. "My people are the keepers and protectors of Cosmo Canyon. The spiritual center of Planetary Study. The tribe I come from dedicate their lives to the study of the Planet and the adherence to the Book."

"You're from Cosmo Canyon?" Barrett blinked scratching his chin again. "Damn, I didn't know that. AVALANCHE first started out from there. That's were I first met Biggs, Jessie, and Wedge."

"A lot of soul searchers and pilgrims come to the canyon." The science specimen continued. "There they find peace, and purpose, harmony and meaning. Many come to get away from the mechanizations of man, the corruption and meaninglessness of day to day life."

"The Book of Planetary Study. Teaches us about Life, and death. About our origins, and the processes of renewal, and the Lifestream. It teaches about the birth of stars, Planets, and systems. About spirits, and souls, and spirit energies. More than that it gives us purpose and meaning."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… It's all still BS to me."

"Being from Wutai, you're culture follows the philosophies of Da-Chao. Correct, Yuffie?" Cloud inquired.

Shrugging Yuffie offered a reply. "Who cares? It's all a bunch of old farts trying to sound important."

"If memory serves me. Your Da-Chao teaches that we are to honor ancestors, family, country, and the natural processes of the universe above all else. That's not a whole lot different than what the Book teaches." Red XIII offered.

"I was more interested in studying Da-Chao's first eight combat movements. Rather than his boring philosophies."

"You never did say where you learned your combat training?"

"I told you Zangan taught me. Are you hard of hearing or something?"

"In Wutai?" Tifa replied sarcastically, placing her hands on her hips. "When was this a few years ago?"

"Geeze, try six years ago if you must know. But he wasn't my only instructor, okay? Satisfied now?"

"Where did you get all these instructors?"

"Mind your own business. If I wanted you to know, I'd tell you."

"Okay enough of this. Right now we need to focus on getting into that parade. Something tells me, Sephiroth, if he is here, will make his move there."

"Indeed." Red XIII added. "If your enemy chooses to reveal himself. But it will be hard to spot him among the thousands of people in the streets. I would assume he would be in disguise or at least incognito."

"I'm telling you he's not an assassin. There's something else going on. He's here for a different reason."

"Okay" Aeris replied, unpacking her healing Materia. "But let's remember to be vigilant about security, while we look for Sephiroth. The last thing we need is to get captured and locked back up by Shinra."


	14. Chapter 15 Paths Meet

**PATHS MEET, CHAPTER 15 **

"Gyahahahah!" The large burly commander of Shinra military laughed. "Your inauguration parade went off magnificently! Not even the slightest hitch, sir."

"Knock off that obnoxious mule-laugh." The young Shinra President ordered. "I can't stand it. You've been with me non-stop for over a week with nothing but that stupid laugh."

"Err..."

"Obnoxious or not, Heidegger is right. It seems the threat never manifested itself." Shinra's head of Weapon Research mused, leaning back in her chair. "Perhaps it was a false alarm."

"I'm almost disappointed; the rebel didn't show his head at Junon." Rufus remarked, gazing out a port window from the interior meeting room cabin, into the ocean. "It would've made our work much easier, if Sephiroth just came to us. Where are Tseng and his Turks currently?"

"Reeve has them on assignment procuring special weapons and armaments for any inevitable combat with the 'target'. He says they're on call until we get some leads on his whereabouts."

"Those weren't his orders." Rufus grumbled. "The Turks are the only ones capable of tracking that maverick with any competency and secrecy."

"Gyahahaha….er..Um... Do you want us to turn the ship around sir?"

"No… Keep on course to Costa del Sol. I plan on retiring for a few days at the Presidential retreat."

"What of the Terrorists?"

Smiling Scarlet answered. "They were spotted by the Turks while tracking Sephiroth towards Junon, and then were spotted inside Junon itself."

"Spotted?"

A deep frown found its way across Heidegger's bearded face.

"This is the second time you screwed up, Heidegger. You let them escape from Midgar, and now they've slipped out from under your nose yet again. You're supposed to be the head of Shinra military, the most powerful military institution in the world! You and Reeve have the most sophisticated technology and elite personal in the whole globe and the two of you just can't seem to get on the same page."

"Um…yes sir..." Heidegger mumbled.

"Get those terrorists in check; this AVALANCHE group is being reassigned as an intelligence priority. Sephiroth is now the sole responsibility of Reeve's department and the Turks. I don't want you mangling this. The last thing we need is some stupid clod like you tearing through the lands in tanks spreading panic about some 'resurrected Satan'. This is a delicate matter, besides we cannot suffer the company's image dragged through the mud over this."

"When should the Junon security sweeps be completed, sir?"

"Once we're sure Sephiroth is not there. Then and only then will I give the go-ahead to lower the security alert in the city. Until then the cover story remains: There is no security threat, this is just another military drill. We have no information on anything happening in Midgar, we have no comments about Sephiroth. Anything brought up or asked about him are to be answered as rumors and gossip. Official Shinra documents state he is deceased five years ago. Details are classified."

"In short we know nothing…" Scarlet added. "Reeve, despite his tendency to be somewhat of a rouge player; has faired well at damage control over the Midgar incident. I have to give the boy some credit he is versatile and useful if not naïve and foolish."

"I grow tired of your constant conniving, and conspiring." Rufus admonished. "There are none of you here, who are not expendable. Don't think just because my father leaned on your sniveling abilities that I am dependant on you. Frankly I remain unimpressed with either of you at the moment. Now once we arrive at the Eastern Continent I will take my leave; I'm sure you two have pressing duties to attend to.

Standing up from his seat in the cramped cabin the young President of Shinra, smoothed his blue silk shirt under his white suit, gathering a large tan file overflowing with pages of stuffed documents. An oppressive sounding bellow howled within the room followed quickly by a wildly flashing red bulb installed directly above the main double door, top deck entrance to the cabin chamber. Startled the seated members at the table jerked their heads towards the intercom

"ALERT ONE ALERT ONE. SECURITY TO STORAGE HULL DECK 4!"

From underneath the helmet of the Shinra guardsman uniform, he now wore; Cloud could see the length of the lower deck corridor. Around him the ships general alarm oscillated violently inside his ears every four seconds.

"Damn" He groaned, sticking close to the shadows. "I was hoping we could sneak through this trip undetected."

"That may have been a bit optimistic." A small poorly disguised Shinra guardsman kneeling on all fours, next to Cloud, responded, in a deep thoughtful voice. Glancing down at his partner Cloud noticed the tuft of Red XIII's tail sticking out of the back of the kneeling guardsman's trousers.

Sighing Cloud agreed. "I guess this was a stupid idea. Did you find the girls? Are they okay?"

"You're friend Tifa, and the young Ancient are both secure down below in hiding. And that young Wutai, thief, is still sick, clinging to the bathroom stall on the c-deck toilets.

"So that just leaves Barrett. But where are all the guards? You'd think if they caught one of us, they'd be searching the whole ship tearing this place apart."

"That's cuz they ain't caught me yet.' Barrett growled from the shadows.

'Where've you been? This place is under full alert; there's been a major security breach. We thought one of you guys had been caught."

"I wuz out scopin' the place out. Ain't very often you gonna get a chance to sneak a ride on a presidential transport ship."

"We were supposed to stay down below deck, and stay out of sight for the three day journey!"

"Like I said it wasn't me! But check this out… they're dead guards all over the lower decks."

"Dead?"

"Yeah, that ain't all neither. They all piled up too, in big bloody messes. Like them bodies when we busted outa Shinra HQ."

Glancing at Red XIII, busily shedding his disguise, Cloud's eyes glazed over. "Tifa and Aeris are down below deck."

"Ah hell." Growled Barrett cocking his concealed gun-arm attachment. "Follow me back down. I'll lead the way."

Suddenly the lights flickered, once twice, then falling into complete darkness the corridors became an eerie tomb of silence.

"How many sailors are supposed to be on this ship?" Cloud asked in a low hush.

"Hell if I know." Barrett hoarsely whispered. "Prolly enough to be making some kind of noise somewhere down here. It's so frickin' quiet."

The three paused scanning the infinite invisibility of the lower decks, straining to find their bearings.

"I like to whisper too…." A voice lowly hushed from the darkness into Clouds ear.

Falling backwards over Red XIII, Cloud lands into the large arms of AVALANCHE's outspoken leader. Together they go crashing into the wall, with a deafening thud.

"What the hell boy!" Barrett roared. "You bout earned yourself a new ear hole"

"Oh my gosh! Cloud I'm so sorry!" Aeris' voice exclaimed from the shadows. From the darkness the sound of Tifa's uncontrollable giggling cascaded around them.

"Are you two done yet?" Cloud frowned in the dark.

"Oops, Clouds frowning again. I can sense it." Aeris, opined.

"Time to be nice to Cloud now!" The two girls chirped in unison.

"Damn, you two! Don't be messin' around like that!" Barrett growled.

"I could have informed you of their approach if you had bothered to ask." Red XIII informed the others. "My senses are a little more attuned than yours."

"Well gee, ain't that nice to know…" Barrett grunted.

"There's something else…" Red XIII Continued. "Something deeper in the ship, in the lower decks."

"Storage holds?"

"Perhaps… "

"Cloud, those bodies." Tifa's voice responded. "They were piled up the same way."

"I know. The same way as back in Shinra Headquarters."

"Shi't, then this is it. He's here." Barrett's thick voice contemplated. "I knew he'd be going after Rufus."

"No, if he wanted Rufus he's already had lots of chances to kill him. I mean how long has this boat been sailing now?"

"Well no sense it waiting around here, let's start heading towards the cargo holds."

"Yeah towards the invincible killing machine…"

"Is Yuffie still down here?"

"I don't know haven't' seen her."

"Last I saw of the little brat she was puking her punk ass guts out in the latrine..." Barrett spat from the darkness.

"Anybody have a light?" Cloud asked.

"Why you smoke now?" Barrett replied. "Oh... yeah that." He finished fumbling through his pockets.

Cloud shook his head unnoticeably in the black of the corridor, Barrett was an idiot. "Yes so we can make our way around these hallways."

"Here..."

With a small -click- a bright luminescent beam flashed into existence.

"Alright, everyone stay close, and stay alert."

BACK IN MIDGAR

From his desk, Reeve's anxious eyes surveyed the stack of papers dumped from the empty folder lying on the floor of his office. Quickly riffling through several documents, he pauses temporarily at one before riffling through the rest. Thick black marks dotted the length of most of the sheets, blotting out vast portions of each document.

"Damn, this dosn't make any sense..."

Reaching underneath the pile of papers, Reeve produces another thick folder, sealed and marked. Tearing it open with his letter opener, the head of Shinra intelligence, and urban development begins pouring over the contents of this folder as well.

"This can't be right..." Reeve paused, stroking his thin goatee. "Is this all there is? There has to be more. Something uncensored. Nibelheim Project, what exactly was that all about? What about the last mission, the one that Sephiroth supposedly disappeared on seven years ago. There's hardly any specific mention of it."

He glanced at the time it was early morning. "The files on this warrior go back to his early career with Shinra, and even they are crudely censored with black ink. What is the company trying to cover-up?"

Flipping to the last page, Reeve carefully studied the files documentations. He quickly recognized the signatures of the late President Shinra, and Heidegger, however under the slot which was clearly designated for a Professor Ghast, the name was signed Hojo.

A soft ring tone echoed throughout Reeves modest yet elegant office. Flicking a receiver of his desk, Reeve held it to his ear.

"This is the Director."

"Mr. Director. This is Tseng."

"Go ahead Tseng."

"Your project has been prepared and is in placement at the location you specified."

"Understood."

"... sir. Are you sure about this?"

"I have a big hunch. Remember I don't want this one on the books."

"Affirmative, Mr. Director. Anything else?"

The Intel Director stood silent gazing out the window of his office, into the starry night sky off the Midgar upper plate. "Tseng... what do you know about Nibelheim?"

BACK IN THE PRESIDENTIAL TRANSPORT SHIP

Urk... Yuffie the spunky teenaged rebel gagged stumbling through the infinite black of the transport ship. "Oh gawd, I'm so gonna blow chunks again."

Through the darkness, her trained senses aided her in finding her away around the complex maze of corridors. Hand at her slender hip, she tapped the axis of her sharpened windmill blade.

"Damn, so quiet..." Urp she belched "Ech, that tasted nasty... well, where the rest of those losers run off too?"

Bumping against her booted feet, the young ninja, quickly hopped against the wall, gripping the sides with her spiked palm grips vaulting herself sideways and into a flip around a pile of broken corpses neatly piled one on top of the other.

Through tiny illuminating specs of light seeping from blinking diodes in the surrounding hallway, Yuffie could make out a small pool of blood feeding from underneath the pile.

"Whoa, gross-ness." She wearily mumbled before puking her teenaged brains out once more. "Ugh... I don't remember eating that... This isn't good."

Spitting the taste from her mouth, Yuffie tapped her side. "Hmm, looks like somebody tore this place up pretty good. Wonder if the others are dead too? Guess that means more Materia for me." Clutching her stomach once more, Yuffie turns and hacks. "If… I can survive this trip."

Barely out of the corner of her eye, a slight movement caught the attention of the well trained Wutai ninja. The movement, so subtle as to not even register in the vision of most people, especially in the near infinite darkness of the lower decks. However, Yuffie was a child of the shadows, trained to fight in the shadows, and the shadows were a place of great knowledge and experience for the teenaged Wutai girl.

"Hah, gotcha!" She chuckled to herself. "Thought you could get away from me eh? No one else could follow you, but you probably never had someone like me track you before!" She paused abruptly gagging. "Urk!..."

Following the elusive shadow into the cargo holds, Yuffie brandished her windmill. Pausing behind a pile of containers, staring ahead, she noticed a steady beam of emergency lighting still active. Carefully she crouched into stealth mode.

"Okay you elusive creepo. Let's see what you're up to, and why you keep leaving trails of dead people behind you." Gazing at her target sizing him up. "More importantly let's see what kind of Materia you have!"

Carefully studying the figure, she watched, as the form of a red uniformed Shinra officer dosed in amble amounts of blood, made his way towards a large sealed container. Slowly with great care the officer begins to open it. Yuffie approaches from behind with silent perfection.

Halfway to her target, the officer, stops with a sudden jerk. Lifts his head, turns his helmeted gaze to the young ninja. Yuffie caught in mid stalk, grins sheepishly. "Heh, heh, hey, how's it goin'? Read any good books, lately? How bout this weath…"

With a tremendous explosion, a brilliant blast of electrical energy flew from the officer straight towards the young bandit. Barely able to dodge out of the way, Yuffie rolls away from the strike of lightning, quick enough to see it blow through four containers behind her.

Tossing four shurikens, Yuffie rolls behind a beam. "Holy crap!" She grunted, as the distinctive sound of 1 miss and three 'pings' hits her ears.

Peering around the corner, a blade swings down at her head. Pulling her windmill blade up just in time she deflects the blow, the force sends her down to her knees. Sweeping her leg she knocks her opponent off his feet. He quickly rises back to a fighting stance, a long white sword in his hands. Yuffie launches a series of blinding fast strikes with her windmill, high to the neck and to the body, each one successfully deflected. The officer responds with a strong fist to her forehead with his free hand, Yuffie reels. Spinning backwards from the force of the impact she hurls her windmill blade at her opponent striking him firmly in the face, delivering a surprise blow. The Shinra officer's helmet falls off.

Glancing upward at her opponent, his intense blue eyes glowed like fire in the ambient darkness. The hair flowed white like a river of silk. A cold smirk found its way across the face of the unmasked warrior. Yuffie could feel the hairs on her neck, stand straight. Their was an imposing presence about this person, something she hadn't felt even in the presence of the most skilled Wutai masters.

"Who are you?"

A final burst of light flew from the outstretched arm of her opponent, this time the Wutai bandit was unable to dodge. She felt the impact of three bursts hit her as she flew into the side of the cargo hold.

"You!" Cloud's voice boomed across the large cargo room "Is it really you?"

The white haired warrior cast off his disguise revealing his black uniform with silver pieces of armor and white trim. He stood tall, defiant, and real as life. He posture, was confident, and powerful, his grip was sure and firm on his sword of legendary quality. Tifa, Barrett, Aeris, and Red XIII stood in awe, gathering in the surreal sight.

The seemingly immortal Sephiroth glanced at the group with apparent curiosity. A long moment of awkward silence ensued. The resurrected warrior slowly turned his head and his body, with casual movements, striding back towards the container; he proceeded to remove its contents, a hand held metal case.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Cloud hollered.

Silence, Sephiroth continued, unimpressed. Assuming an aggressive stance Cloud advanced, the others followed step.

"Holy crap, this is it." Barrett grumbled. "Frickin' Sephiroth!"

"Just stay focused." Tifa coached. "Everyone keep focused."

Turning towards Cloud, Sephiroth stepped foreword. Then with a wave of his arm, the mighty Shinra warrior, levitated. Cloud paused. "Wha… What's going on?" The mercenary grunted.

"Damn, ain't nobody told me, the freak can fly!" Barrett exclaimed. "I'm gonna shoot his ass down! Cloud swipe em' when he passes over you!"

With incredible speed, like a cannon-shot, Sephiroth departed out of the chamber passing over Cloud's head at amazing speed. The mercenary of AVALANCHE just stood there dazed.

The other three glanced around in stunned amazement. "Well I supposed that could've went better." Red XIII analyzed.

"Damn! Got away!" Barrett howled, pointing to Cloud. "Shoulda' swung at him when you had the chance!"

Inside Cloud's head a torrent of pain and buzzing cascaded. He put his hands to his ears.

"Hey, Cloud are you okay?" Aeris moved over to her bodyguard.

"My head… I'll be okay"

"Well that sucked. What're we gonna do now?" Barrett asked.

"Depends, on what Sephiroth was doing here. What did he take from that container?" Tifa asked.

"Hmm, It's a Jenova specimen" Red XIII observed studying the labeling.

"A specimen?" Cloud repeated, holding his head.

"Yes, apparently a piece of Jenova's genetic material."

"He's collecting her genes? I wonder how this all adds up? Sephiroth what are you up to?"

From the dark side of the storage hold the sound of rustling and moaning could be heard. "Ugh… ow… uh, whoa… oh man…" Yuffie groaned holding her sore wounded side, shaking the cobwebs from her head. "Did I get him? Any materia he dropped is mine..."


	15. Costa del Sol

CHAPTER 16 Costa del Sol

From a safe distance Cloud could survey the quiet pandemonium. Countless squads of Blue-clad Shinra guards poured over the transport craft now docked in Costa del Sol harbor. For 20 hours the ship had been evacuated sailing adrift. Nothing alive but the rebel members of AVALANCHE onboard.

Gazing, into the sandy port, Cloud turned his attention over at the haughty teenaged bandit clad in a green tank-top and tight khaki shorts. Rubbing her eyes, color appeared to be finally returning to her pale face. "Ugh, gawd am I glad to be outa that floating tomb." She groggily remarked. "I told you, I could hide us on that ship. I'm the best… Urk."

"Not bad, Yuffie. Just try not to get so much puke on my shoes next time." Cloud mumbled scraping dried crud off his boots.

"Well here we are." Grumbled Barrett, fanning the collar of his lose fish-net jersey. "Damn this place is hot. I'm dyin' "

" Costa Del Sol." Tifa observed taking in the sights from her position far away, from the safety of the streets. Tall palm trees dominated the topography, sparkling blue ocean, and line after line of sand dune beaches, dazzled the eye. A veritable paradise and popular vacation resort, Costa del Sol, resided in a sub-tropical oasis, staying warm year long.

"I've never been here before. Always wanted to come though."

"It's so beautiful, like out of a romance novel!" Aeris exclaimed, grabbing at her friends arm. "Lets go swimming Tifa."

"If you don't mind" The thoughtful voice of Red XIII spoke. "I'm going to find some shade; the heat is drying out my nose."

"What you don't like the heat?" Barrett grinned.

Not responding, the science specimen trotted off to find a cool spot to recline.

"So boring."

Over the long stretch of walkway and dunes, a vast coastline of beach lined the horizon, dotted with dozens of tourists and sunbathers. Most in their swimsuits and sarongs.

"Hey… hey Cloud…" Aeris pointed towards the sparkling white beach. "Look over there, by the umbrella."

"No way." Tifa replied. "Look at that."

Glancing over in the direction of Aeris' finger, Cloud observed several figures reclining under a large purple umbrella. One of them, a well endowed female had a rather impressive figure. "The girl in the Bikini, eh?"

"Stop being silly. It's that scientist! The one who locked me up and tried to do experiments on me."

"Hojo?"

Fixing his eyes on the tall lank figure of the wiry Shinra scientist, Cloud furrowed his stern brow. The employee seemed to be relaxing in civilian clothing, unattended, though his thick glasses and lame hallmark disheveled hair gave him away. "Doesn't appear to be any guards with him, or nearby."

"Oh yeah. Easy pickings." Barrett spat. "Be nice to get our hands on a high rankin' Shinra crony."

"It wouldn't be smart to make a ruckus, in the middle of this place." Cloud shook his head. "But we do have some questions."

"Hell, yeah!' Barrett cocked his gun-arm attachment.

"Um, that means no fighting." Cloud pulled Barrett's arm down. "So you'll be staying here."

"Tch, figures…"

"I'm coming too Cloud." Tifa added.

"Me too, I have some questions too." Aeris chimed in.

"Fine but that's it. The rest of you, stay here and keep an eye out, if things get bad…"

"Hell yeah!" Barrett cocked his gun-arm attachment.

"Um… yeah then I guess it would be the time for that."

"Look," Yuffie, the smarmy youth, cocked her stance with her hand on her hip. "Is this going to take all day? I found some guy who says he's got some materia for sale…"

"Shut' up!" Barrett snapped. "Or Im'a shove that materia down yer throat! That's all I hear from you is materia this and materia that!"

Cloud rolled his eyes. "Would you two just knock it off."

"Fine, gawd…" Yuffie complained.

"We'll watch yer' back. Go squeeze what information you can outa the guy."

Approaching a reclining Hojo, Cloud deliberately blocked out his sun. Glancing over his sunglasses, the sun-blocked face of the Shinra scientist, moved to meet the mercenary's gaze. There was a moment of recognition, then a slight smile crept over his visage.

"Hello, Cloud Strife, it's been a very long time hasn't it?"

"It you consider a few weeks a long time, maybe. Expecting me I assume?"

Chuckling Hojo adjusted his robe. "You know, sometimes you just have to indulge yourself, like this. It's very nice. I rarely get the opportunity to do something like this. I'm usually so wrapped up in my work."

Kicking a small cloud of sand on Hojo, Cloud redirects the conversation. "Enough of this crap, we're not friends. You know something. What's going on?"

Non-chalantly wiping the coarse sand of his face and chest Hojo continues un-impressed. "I'm getting a tan isn't it obvious?"

"That's not what we mean." Tifa interjected. "Why are you here, in Costa del Sol? Your office and department is in Midgar."

"Why, my little girl. I don't work with Shinra any more." He calmly replied.

"That's a lie…"

"Not at all. Shortly after our little altercation in Midgar, I abruptly gave my resignation and left." With a slight pause followed by a chuckle the scientist reflectively continued. "Shinra's been searching for me ever since…"

"Why?'

"Why are they looking for me?" Hojo repeated. "Why do you care anyway?"

Cloud didn't respond.

"Well, let's just say, Shinra Inc, is useless and lost without me. They haven't a single brain among them. Besides aren't you really interested in why I left?"

"Uh…well"

"I believe were both after the same goal."

"Sephiroth?"

The eyes of the tall wiry scientist lit up at the sound of the warrior's name. "Yes, Indeed. Have you seen him yet?"

"Once, just recently. But mostly just dreams and visions. We have to stop him."

Pausing, Hojo studied Cloud's face carefully.

"Hmm…" Hojo chuckled. "This could be interesting."

"Interesting, why?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. Allow me to suggest something. You must bear with me, because I am certain you will not understand any of it for a long time."

"You're not making any sense. You're as crazy as everyone says.'

"Have you felt something or someone calling you? Or some great compulsion to go somewhere or do something?" The robed scientist stared through his thick glasses, scanning the reaction of Avalanche's mercenary.

"Enough of this nonsense." Cloud abruptly interrupted Hojo's stare. "Tell me where I can find him. He must be stopped. There are questions that only he can answer!"

"Yes… I'm sure there are. Intriguing. Indeed this could be quite interesting." Cleaning his glasses Hojo paused with a chuckle. "You were in SOLDIER right? Tell me, my little SOLDIER boy, have you ever been someone's guinea pig?"

Drawing his blade, a fierce cold sneer found its way across Cloud's face. "I am no one's Guinea pig; watch your mouth."

Placing her hand on Cloud's arm Aeris calmly placated her bodyguard. "No, Cloud. There's no need for unnecessary violence here."

"So" Smirking, Hojo continued turning his attention to Aeris. "You're the ancient I had in my lab."

"I'm Aeris; the least you could do is remember my name." Pulling Cloud's arm down, Aeris continued. "But since we're all here, standing around staring at each other, tell me something. I know I am an ancient, my mother was one too…"

"Ah, yes your mother. Ifalna, how is she? Where is she hiding these days?"

"You must know… She died years ago."

"… I see. That is a surprise to me. I was not aware of that information. My predecessor kept certain things… lets just say not all information was passed down."

"So tell me. Is Jenova an ancient too? Is Sephiroth one? Are all three of us from the same blood?"

Pausing Hojo stared into the ocean, three long strands of loose hair falling over his face, distantly contemplating unseen thoughts. "If you wish to know… the answers all lie west of here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloud asked.

"When I asked you if you've seen HIM yet. It was because I have…"

"So he was here. Sephiroth was here?"

"Indeed, and he is heading West. If you wish to know more, your answers are in that very direction."

"Why don't you just tell us?" Tifa ordered.

"Maybe, that's all I know."

"Doubtful"

"Or maybe that's all I say, without alerting personnel that the worlds most wanted terrorist faction is standing right here in front of me."

"Fine…" Cloud re-strapped his sword. "But this isn't over yet."

"I know. This is only the beginning." Hojo replied, picking up a worn book. "But the longer you waste time talking with me, the farther ahead your target will proceed. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my book before Rufus tries to coerce me into returning."

"You're not going back?"

"Why would I?" Hojo laughed. "I've got everything I'd ever need now."

"What does that mean?"

"That's it for today. Kiddies. Run along."

"Well he's just as arrogant, and narcissistic as ever." Tifa observed walking away from the beach with her companions.

"West… You don't think it's a trap do you?" Aeris asked her bodyguard.

"Probably. At this point, we have to assume everything's a trap. Then again if he wanted he could've alerted authorities to our presence."

"This is all confusing." Tifa added. "Hey what happened to Barrett and the others?"

From the distant left hand side of the boardwalk the three friends could detect a loud commotion. From the roof of a thatched building a short black garbed ninja swooped down away from an angry mob of peddlers and merchants. Into a full sprint the ninja tossed a hooked rope onto another building, with agility it swung itself onto the top of its thatched roof.

"Get back here, you lousy thief!" A voice called from the crowd

"Nothing can stop the Junon Ninja!" The hooded figure cried out.

"Yuffie…" Tifa groaned.

"What that kid do now!" Barrett's voice boomed above the mob.

"I hired some Wutai teenager to help sell some of my stock at my surplus store. Next thing I know I catch her stealing red-handed! Last time I ever trust one of them Easterners. "

Cloud approached the distraught middle aged shop keeper. "What exactly did the thief steal?"

"Souvenirs mostly, Crystals and stuff like that. The kind that glow."

"Here I'll pay for it…" Cloud mumbled stuffing his hands into his pockets.


	16. Update

Hello everyone just a brief update. It's been a while since I've posted anything. Many months to be exact, however this is do to a cataclysmic event. Mainly the loss of my Harddrive. That really sucked, I lost a chapter or two that I can never recover or post. However I was able to recover other chapters. So as soon as I can bring myself to re-write the lost chapters I'll have more for you soon.

Thanks


End file.
